Entrance Exam
by Sailorjj07
Summary: In order to take part in the King of Iron Fist 6, the Tekken fighters have to pass a test. Now, they're off to college, to make the grade! And who's this totally gorgeous guy that's got a craving for some Julia? R and R, everyone! My 1st Tekken fic!
1. August

Entrance Exam

By: Sailorjj07

1. August

A/n: My first Tekken fic! I think it'll work pretty well, but if not...then I'll just throw it out, lol. I actually like Tekken lots, so maybe this'll be good...BTW, I'll be jumping Point of Views in the this story quite often, so make sure you know who's talking. It'll be in bold, so it won't be hard to tell, but still, just letting ya know!

Summary: In order to get into King of Iron Fist 6, all participants must take an entrance exam. The exam covers everything and nothing, from History to fighting styles, all the way to the Texas state flower. To pass the test, it has been suggested that participants attend the Mishima Techonological Institute... or what most of us would call, college.

Disclaimer: I do not own! Unless I pull new characters outta my magical author hat.

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**Actions**

(Me!)

The rain rolled down the tinted window in fat drops, looking like tears on my mirrored cheeks. My brown eyes scanned the face in the window, but something much more interesting was on the othe side of it.

The car slowed to a stop and I looked to my left, silent, as I had been the entire ride there. I watched my cousin open his door and slide out of the car in one fluid movement, his black bangs covering his eyes from my view. He closed the door quietly but with a force that made the entire car rock slightly.

But he's always been that strong.

As the door opened wide for me, I stepped out and stood in front of the huge gray building in utter awe. The rain was pouring all around it, and the dark gray clouds loomed over it, but it still looked as if the building was the most dominate thing in my line of vision (next to my cousin, of course). Mishima Techonological Institue was gothic in design, with black iron gates and bricks of the darkest shade of gray. They reminded me of my image of the gates of hell, personally.

It was a scary place, this building. The school, this horrid thing that I was forced to attend, was owned by the Mishima Corporation?

It was insane how much control they had over Japan...

"Asuka, pay attention."

My cousin, Jin Kazama, was watching me with boredom as he spoke. He held the umbrella over both of our heads, ignoring the look on my face.

"Jin, do you think-?"

"Don't ask me, Asuka. I've already told you I don't know."

Jin sighed slighty and I pouted; would he ever let me finish my sentences?

"I've never heard of a college that made their students wear uniforms."

"Me either, actually."

_Now we we're getting somewhere, geez._

My cousin and I walked away from our car and up towards the black gate that was going to swallow us whole. I trudged beside my cousin, holding onto my backpack and trying to watch where I was going.

"Kazama?! You're here too?!"

My cousin and I both turned. We do have the same last name, after all.

Hwoarang, the flame haired Korean, was glaring at my cousin as if he had eight heads. It appeared he didn't notice me, so I took my time in examining him. His bright colored hair contrasted sharply with the dark gray and white uniforms we had to wear. His uniform was already modded, though, because instead of the long sleeved jacket that went with the uniform, Hwoarang had ripped the sleeves.

Jin couldn't even put his jacket on, heh.

"No, I'm just enjoying the scenery." Jin said back, snapping me out of my thoughts. I could feel the sarcasm radiating off of him, which only irritated Hwoarang more.

"Jin, be nice." I chided, hoping he would pretend to listen to me a little bit. That was when Hwoarang finally noticed me. I could feel his eyes look me over as I had done him merely moments before. Finally, a smug smirk spread across his face and I knew immdiately what Hwoarang was thinking.

Ignoring the Korean, my cousin smirked at me, "Are you defending him?"

"I don't know him. Isn't he the guy that's been wanting to beat you up? Hey, are you that guy?" I asked, turning to Hwoarang. I knew he was the one, but it was better to ask him. I'd hate to talk about someone like they aren't there.

"Hell yeah, that's me. What's it to ya, girly?"

"Don't call me that." I frowned, cracking my knuckles. Did he seriously call me girly? I am NOT girly. I started to reach for my backpack for my gloves, ready to show him who the heck was girly.

_I'll make you scream._

"Uh-oh, you just pissed Asuka off. Better be careful, Korean." Jin teased and I stopped trying to find my gloves, just to punch Jin in the arm and glare at him. He chuckled as if I had tickled him, but he held his arm to humor me.

Hwoarang watched us with mild interest. But when he heard my name, his face brightened and he looked somewhat thoughtful, "Asuka? Asuka Kazama, right?"

"That's me." _He knows my name?_

"So I finally meet you. I swear, Jules talks about you like you're the best thing next to chocolate pudding." Hwoarang stretched, putting his arms behind his back as if talking to me was something to curb his boredom. I glared at for a moment, before I realized what name he had said.

Jules?

"Julia Chang?"

As if on cue, Julia Chang walked up to the three of us, straightening her skirt while managing to hold up her umbrella. You could tell by the way she walked and carried herself; the woman was a total foreigner.

"Jules!" Hwoarang and I said at the same time, before we glared at each other. I ran forward, shoving Hworang playfully to the side so that I would get to her first - we were better friends than he and her were anyways.

"Suka! What're you doing here?! Oh my gosh!" Julia hugged me back with her usual twinkling laugh, her brown eyes smiling warmly at me. That's the thing I loved about Julia, she was always so kind and warm. You had to be if you were a plant lover, I guess.

**Jin's POV**

I watched my cousin hug the brown haired girl for a few minutes, before I realized who the girl was.

I remember Chang. She was the one who's mother went missing, as I recall.

She had been at the last tournament too, trying to save something from her home. Sometimes I wonder why Fate shatters the dreams of the good people in this world...

Chang's eyes caught mine while she hugged my cousin, and I stared back, refusing to be the first to look away. I was taught that if you look away when someone stares at you, you are submitting.

And I submit to no one.

The girl looked away first, but not before she gave me the same odd smile she gave my cousin.

_She must not know who I am._

As her eyes turned away from me, I felt a very odd shiver go down my spine...

_Hm, it appears to have gotten colder suddenly._

**Asuka's POV**

"So Jules, what're you doing here?"

"Well, of course, the letter. You got one too, right?"

"We all got one," Jin said, and I turned around suddenly remembering he was there. I had been so busy trying to irritate Hwoarang and hug Julia, I had nearly forgotten about him.

"Oh right. You have a good point, um..."

"You know him, Jules! That's Jin! Jin Kazama!" I told her, but the look on her face wasn't as happy as I had hoped.

Julies bright eyes darkened significantly, and all of the sudden she appeared stronger than she ever did before. I guess she had put her guard up. Even her chin had raised a little higher, and I could feel my cousin smirk under the umbrella.

"Right." She said, and I shivered. Her happiness was gone that quickly? God, having Jin for a cousin really was hard.

"So Kazama." Hwoarang started to say, but he was looking at me.

I glared, "I have a name. You can't call me the same thing you call my cousin, you idiot, we won't know the difference."

"Whoa, fiesty, huh? And I thought Jules was mean... I like that." Hwoarang teased, and this time I punched his arm. "Ow! Hey! Is that what you do when you first meet a guy? Geez. No wonder you and Jules get along so well."

"Asuka is definately a Kazama," Jin said, in amusement. Hwoarang just rolled his eyes at him, but he smirked at me.

"That's good then. I like a challenge. Then again, you are a Kazama."

"I'm not my cousin. He may be here to amuse you, but I won't." I said, frowning and crossing my arms. This earned me a laugh from Julia and I brightened up. My friend was feeling better!

"Now, as long as we're here, you two can't fight!" I said, looking at Jin and Hwoarang. They both looked at each other and nodded once, then looked in different directions.

"Fine, I won't kill him." Jin told us, turning and walking towards the school's front doors.

"And I won't kick his ass, just because you asked me not to, Suka." Hwoarang added, following us in. Julia was walking with us too, giggling at the two men's response.

"You can't call me by a nickname! You just met me!" I cried, already getting annoyed. Was this guy serious?

"Well technically I knew you through Jules, but if you want to play hard to get that's fine too." Hwoarang was smirking widely now, and I wanted to punch him again.

"Ugh, shut up!" I said, about to lift my leg up to kick him, when Julia put her hand on my arm. She shook her head then leaned close to whisper in my ear.

"You have on a skirt, Suka, don't do that." She whispered, and I blushed bright red, putting my leg back down and smoothing my gray pleated skirt out.

She was right.

"So what classes do you guys have?" Julia asked, though I noticed she was only looking at Hwoarang and I. I guess it would take a little while for her to be nice to Jin.

"From my understanding, all the King of Iron Fist fighters are in the same classes." Jin said, although he knew Julia hadn't been asking him. Julia made a little "hmph" noise, but nodded anyway.

I was beginning to wonder if Jin was having fun irritating her. He knew she didn't like him, but was my cousin really that mean? Most of the time, he didn't even want to be bothered with anyone.

"Well that's stupid. What's to keep us from killing each other then?" Hwoarang asked, and I agreed with him. The four of us were getting along fine, but what would stop everyone else?

"They probably have something to keep everyone under control. This is the Mishimia Corp we're talking about." At this Julia looked pointedly at my cousin, in which I poked her and shook my head. She looked at me in confusion and I just rolled my eyes, a sign that I'd tell her later.

"Well, here we are. Class 22B. Here's to hoping no one's dead on the floor already." Hwoarang held the door open for Jules and I, but when Jin walked forward, he let him hold the door open for himself, walking in front of him.

"Yo, Suka! You and Jules took so long getting here I was wondering if you'd ever show up!" Christie Monterio sat at a desk beside her boyfriend Eddie Gordon, grinning at us as we walked in. They were the only two in the room and I immdiately noticed that Chrisite's shirt was ridiculously tight on her.

I wondered if Jin and Hwoarang noticed too. I know Julia did, because she said something about it.

"Geez Christie, they don't make bigger shirts for double D's?" Jules said, making all three of us giggle.

"You're room to talk, you're what, a size below me now? You're not so small yourself. I can see your top button begging to be let free. And don't try to hide Suka, your's is damn near there too." Christie said, pointing at Jules' shirt. I sighed, I didn't even say anything! "Now, sit down and shut up about my shirt. It's embarrassing enough as it is."

Eddie grinned at us too, giving Jin and Hwoarang a happy wink as we talked about his girlfriend's...assets.

"So are you guys going to the Welcoming Dinner tonight?" Eddie asked all of us, a smile on his face.

"Oh you guys should totally sit at our table. Come on Suka, I know you and Jules want to go!" Christie had leaned foreward to take hold of Jules' hand and I laughed. She was practically begging.

"Well, I-." I started to say, but Jin shook his head.

"Are not going." He finished firmly and all of us looked at him, in surprise.

"Why not?" I asked, but Jin didn't answer me. His eyes were closed and his arms were crossed; he was ignoring me again.

"Afraid your cousin might get along too well with normal people, Jin? Are we too far below her stature?" Julia interjected and I looked at her in surprise. Did she dislike my cousin that much?

_Wow..._

We were all dead silent as my cousin's eyes opened and he fixed his gaze on Julia.

"Admitting to your own personal problems, aren't you?" He asked her, that amused smirk on his face again.

Julia's response was quick, "No, just stating yours."

"Hm." My cousin said, closing his eyes again, "What time is this dinner?"

"8." I said, watching Julia's face. I couldn't tell if she was angry, amused, or a combonation of the two.

"Hm." Was all he said.

I nodded at Chrisite. In Jinese, that meant yes.

"I can't wait." She said, giggling a bit. "My dress is totally backless, I think I'll make every guy jealous that Eddie has me on his arm."

"Babe, I think every guy's already jealous that I've got you on my arm."

"Not me. I prefer brown haired Japanese girls, myself," Hwoarang said, winking at me. I rolled my eyes, sighing loudly and making Jules giggle again.

"So yeah, this class starts when-?" Julia asked, looking around the room. She froze up as a huge man with red eyes nearly ripped the door of the hinges, looking around with a robotic stare. He took the six of us in, then mechanically turned his head, walking steadily to a desk in the back corner of the room.

"Oh my my. If it isn't the lovely Ms. Julia," came another voice from the door. We all looked up to see some British guy with bright blonde hair walking in with his blue eyes focused on one woman. I nudged Julia in the side and she glared at me.

"Oh, hey Steve." Julia said and everything about her started screaming "HELP!".

"How are you this fine day?"

"I hardly see anything fine about it," Chrisitie murmered, slightly irritated that she had been ignored. Steve gave her and Eddie a little wave, but he wasn't here to talk to them. As Steve continued to chat it up with a slighlty irritates Julia, Hwoarang turned around in his desk to talk to me.

"Psst, Suka!"

"What?"

Hwoarang's eyes glittered with amusment as he spoke, and I wondered what the heck he was up to, "Are you really a Kazama?"

What kinda question is that? "Yeah. What's it to you?"

"You sure don't act like one."

I glared, "You want to see how much I can?"

"No, no, that ain't what I meant. Calm down, babe." Hwoarang softly chuckled at my response, but I was serious. "What I mean is, you're...different. It seems like it, anyway." His eyes softened at the end of his sentence and I was taken aback.

Where was this coming from?

"So you won't hate me like my cousin?" I questioned, wondering if that was what he was getting at.

"There's only one person in this world I hate that way. And its him."

"Why?"

"Me and Jin...Go way back," Hwoarang said. I could tell by the way his mouth was pressed into a straight line; they went way back on bad terms.

"So how come you guys never made up?"

"What the hell?" Hwoarang nearly fell out of his chair at my question, and I just shrugged. "Why would we? We've hated each other for so long, there's no point in not doing it."

I pursed my lips in thought, then gave Hwoarang my honest answer,"I think...that's your way of showing friendship. You're just like best friends, except you show it through you're fighting. You two encourage each other to do better with the promise of besting the other. And the truth might be that you're even...That's what I think."

"'Hmm. You may have a point, Suka...Regardless, I'm wiping tha floor with your cousin's ass one day!"

"Aw, just shut up, Hwoarang. Geez." Hwoarang turned around in his chair thoughtfully, and I watched as Julia tried to get Steve to shut up. Everytime she opened her mouth to say something, he would cut her off, continuing on as if he was having a conversation with himself.

"Hey. Brit."

We all looked back at my cousin, once again surprised that he was saying something. His glare at Steve was frosty cold, and even I shivered slightly.

"Jin Kazama, am I correct? Nice to meet you, chap." Steve's smile was wide and charming; probably because Julia was watching.

My cousin wasn't fazed, "Either move somewhere else with Chang or stopping talking to her. Your voice is annoying."

I stared wide eyed. Was this how my cousin treated everyone? At least he was almost nice to me at home...

"Damn straight it is. I was getting sick of it myself." Hwoarang added, leaning back in his chair so that his head was on my desk. He winked at me briefly before lifting his head up and turning in Steve's direction, "So either move or shut the hell up."

Steve's face flushed slightly red in anger, but he got up with a gentlemanly bow, "Ah bid you good day, everyone. Bye Jules." He said, walking away and heading towards the very front of the room. Julia heaved a sigh of relief, then leaned in close to me.

"I hate it when he calls me Jules like everyone else does...It sounds weird coming from him."

"Yeah and everyone knows a Brit and an American can't be together, that's just against international law!" Chrisitie whispered to us, giggling. The three of us couldn't help, but gossip together. We had been roommates last tornament, so it was natural for us.

**Thirty Minutes Later**

"SHUT THE HELL UP! ALL OF YOU!" A loud, busty pink haired woman stood at the front of her class, making the guys drool. I swore the guys on the front row would have a nose-bleed - the woman had on one of the shortest skirts I've ever seen.

Regardless, every King of Iron Fist fighter in the room shut up.

"So you all are here to freakin' pass the entrance exam into the KOIF tournament, right? Well get ready to work your lazy asses off. Specially the brain part of your ass, since all you fighters know is fighting!" The woman tapped a ruler against the desk to emphasis her point, but I was already ignoring her.

What do I need to listen to a barely dressed professor for?

"I'll be teach your Anatomy and Phsyicology class. You'll have four other professors besides me. Here are the rules of my class: No fighting, no guns-."

"CoughNinaCough."

We all looked in the direction of Nina William's brunette sister Anna, wondering what possed her to say that. Were they attempting to have a better relationship?

As a dagger flew across the room at Anna's head, I took that as a "no".

"NO DAGGERS EITHER, DAMN IT! No cursing, except for me, and lastly, whatever the hell I say goes. You challenge me not only will I beat your ass to a bloodly pulp, but you'll be denied entrance into the KOIF. Questions?"

"Yeah, can you wear more clothes to class?" Christie asked, glaring at our new professor. I looked between the two and waited on the teacher to answer...

"Says the girl who's about to bust out of her shirt. You wear a bigger shirt and I'll wear more clothes." The professor held up her middle finger and saluted Christie, "Scout's honor."

"Bitch!" Chrisitie was standing on top of her desk with her fist raised as Julia, Eddie and I held her back. I was nearly shocked, but I had to admit...It WAS funny.

"Anyways, my name is Lime Sorlarm. Call me Lime, Ms. Sorlarm, Ms. S, what the hell ever ya want. I'm just hear to teach you shit so you can pass the test. Go it?"

I was surprised all of the fighters in the room would take this. It seemed that most of them didn't honestly care, like the Chinese girl sitting next to my cousin. She was blabbing about this being something like high school and I just wanted to punch her. Her voice was annoying.

"SHUT UP! God!" Julia glared at the girl after she talked for damn near five mintues straight. The girl looked as if she was going to cry before she nodded and we waited for Lime to continue.

"That's all for this class. Get the hell out of my room, please." Lime lit a cigarate and breathed in deeply, watching the small cloud spread in front of her. We slowly drifted out of the room, and I tried my hardest not to bump into anyone.

I didn't want to fight right now...everything was just too weird.

"I can't wait for the party tonight!" Chrisite was happy as ever, almost like the exchange with our new professor never happened. Julia and I nodded slowly, trying to see if Chrisitie was serious or not. "What are you two wearing?"

"I don't...Oh my..." Julia started to say, but stopped in mid-sentence. Christie and I turned our gaze in the same direction as Julia did and saw why she was speechless.

A guy, who looked about 20, was walking down the hallway, looking drop dead gorgeous. He had muscular arms (nowhere as big as Jin's) and a broad chest that went on for miles. But it was face that won me over.

His eyes were bright, an ic blue gray that shimmered as he walked past us. There was a warm smile that made even Julia's warmth pale in comparison. Even his hair was gorgeous; chesnut brown with black streaks, all pulled into a ponytail at the base of his neck.

I almost swooned. And I barely know what that word means.

"Is he a Fist fighter?" Chrisite said, quietly to us and I could only shrug. Julia was darn near drooling at the mouth as she stared at him, and I could feel a warm blush spreading across my face as he turned in our direction.

"Awww, he's looking!" Julia whispered, firecely, turning in Chrisite's direction.

But I just couldn't move.

His eyes met mine for a brief moment, and I nearly felt my breath hitch in my throat.

Gods, he was gorgeous.

Then he turned away and I could breathe again, as if I had never stopped.

"Suka! Suka, did you see that?! He was looking right at you!" Chrisitie cooed as the guy disappeared from ear shot.

I nodded numbly, too embarrassed to speak.

"Either he was looking at you or he was looking at Julia's ass. Why the hell would you face me? That was a man GOD right there, and you turned towards me? What the hell?" Chrisitie cried, poking Julia in her cheek. Julia swatted her hand away, giggling at Christie.

I glanced in Hwoarang and Jin's direction. They, nor Eddie, looked amused whatsoever.

"Man, who the hell was he?" Eddie murmured, with his arms crossed. He gave Christie a look, who pouted, and turned her back towards him. Apparently, Christie's flirtatious attitude was still something to work on.

"Oh my god! Did you see that man? Oh my, I'm blushing so horridly!" A blonde came in our direction, talking to the three of us. She looked nice enough, with her uniform that looked the same as ours.

"Yeah, we saw him alright. Have you ever seen a man so beautiful. He makes ME look like less of a woman just by existing!" Chrisite said, making the girl laugh prettily.

"Oh! I'm so rude!" The girl gave us a curtsy and a very refined smile, "My name is Lili. It's a pleasure to meet you ladies. May I have your names, as well?"

I nodded, giving the girl a slight wave, "I'm Asuka Kazama."

Julia offered her hand and the girl shook it, slightly confused at the gesture. I giggled as Julia introduced herself, "I'm Julia Chang. I'm American and this is how we greet others."

Chrisitie winked at Lili, "And I'm Chrisitie Montero. What's up?"

Lili smiled at the three of us again, before her eyes fell on the three guys beside us, "And you gentlemen are?"

"I'm Eddie Gordo."

"Hwoarang, at your service, babe."

I felt a pang of jealousy. Was he like that to every girl?

My cousin removed himself from the wall, "You don't need to know my name or who I am." Then began to walk away from us like we were a waste of his time.

We all looked after him before I shook my head and started to follow. I was NOT going to let my cousin go all alone in this school. What if other fighters ganged up on him?

Julia grabbed my arm, "Suka, you don't have to follow him."

"He's my family, Jules. He's all I have here besides you and Chrisitie. What else should I do? Let him go alone?"

"No, but-!"

"Jules, I know you understand."

"I do." Julia's arm fell away from me as she looked down at her feet, almost sadly. Didn't she know I lived with my cousin? There was nothing to fear from him. Unless it was nighttime...

"I'm coming too."

_What?_

"Say what?"

"I'll come with you. Aang, will you stay outta trouble while I'm gone?"

Hwoarang rolled his eyes and pushed the girl in my direction, "Jules, Suka's with you. Who else would I get in trouble with? These other losers aren't worth the trouble." Hwoarang's eyes met mine in a statisfied smirk and I swore to pay him back for that.

_Don't treat me that way..._

I nodded and Julia and I went after my cousin, following him all the way to the roof of the school. Hopefully, he hadn't gotten himself into trouble already.

End Chapter 1


	2. The Storm

Entrance Exam

By: Sailorjj07

2. The Storm

A/n: HEY GUYS! I'm updating!

Disclaimer: I do not own!

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**Actions**

(Me!)

**Asuka's POV**

I could hear the rain pelting down on the roof as Jules and I ran as fast as we could up the stairs. Jin had long since evaded us, leaving us to mostly guess at his location.

"Are you sure he went this way?" Jules questioned breathlessly. I stopped for a second, to catch my breath. We had ran down a long hallway and then up three flights of stairs, and were nearing on the fourth.

I managed to laugh sheepishly at Julia's question though, "Ummmm, well...I THOUGHT I saw him go this way."

Jules looked at me in total disbelief, "You THINK?! What the-?! ASUKA, YOU THINK YOU SAW HIM COME UP HERE?! It's starting to rain cats and dogs and you want me to go out there with you because you THINK?!"

Julia was huffing by the time she was finished yelling me. I only lowered my head in shame while I walked slowly up to the door leading outside.

"He better be here..." Jules muttered under her breath, and I gave her a quick smile as an apology if he wasn't.

I began to push on the door, but as soon as it began creaking open, the wind grabbed it out of my hands, slamming the door against the wall with a vengeance.

But that wasn't what scared me.

There in the pouring rain, stood my cousin, Jin, black hair plastered to his forehead with a gang of guys around him. There was nearly twenty men circling my cousin, and he looked amazingly calm despite the fact that two men were laying unconscious on the ground by his feet.

They hadn't heard us, even though the door made so much noise.

Julia gave a slight gasp beside me, but I ignored it as I slipped into my fighting stance. No one was going to hurt my cousin while I'm standing here.

"Suka, don't! You're in a-!" She whispered to me, quickly.

"Jules, screw the skirt thing, ok? Those guys are trying to beat up my cousin!" I told her, whispering back without turning my head.

**Julia's POV**

Asuka had a point. These guys were ganging up on Jin Kazama. And no matter how much I hated him, no matter how badly I wanted to punch his face in, I knew that it was an unfair fight.

Regardless of how unfair it was though, I was tempted to just sit and watch. I wanted to watch Jin, the darkest, most hated man I've ever met, fight his own fight. Jin stood amongst those guys looking like a Dark Angel of justice, and it left me breathless with the tension floating all around him.

But that's just what he is. That's the kind of man Asuka's cousin would always be, and maybe that's why I hated him so much. I hated him because as bad as he was, he was ridiculously attractive in everything he did. I hated him Jin Kazama because he was everything I wasn't: cruel, dangerous, sexy, and deliciously sinful.

I would never tell him that, though.

As Jin's fist swung out and sucker-punched the man standing directly in front of him, I couldn't help but stare in awe at his violence. He made it look so easy, and so...everything that fighting wasn't. If ever there was a Byronic Hero in this world, Jin Kazama was the perfect candidate.

"Get away from my cousin!" Asuka cried, and without warning, she launched into a high kick that sent one man flying. The group turned toward the other Kazama, and in a flurry of punches and kicks, the two cousins began to demolish the crowd around them.

That was until the men decided to come three and four at a time.

"Oh no you don't!" I cried, barreling through the group with my shoulder. I crashed through them and they broke apart, giving me a chance to grab one in a cattle hold and drop him head first on the hard concrete roof.

"Jules, don't kill him! Haha!" Suka was obviously enjoying the battle, and as I stomped into another man's stomach, I could see Jin's faint smirk on his face. Our gazes caught for a moment, before I looked away from his freezing dark eyes to slam my fist into a man's face.

As soon as the guy I punched was down, I found my eyes drawn to Jin's fight. A man was driving a punch directly towards Jin's head and he easily caught his fist. Without another word, Jin yanked him forward, tossing the man over his back and into the fence behind him.

"Chang." Was all he said, and the look in his eyes indicated something was going on behind me. I turned in time to duck a swipe at my chest, and landed my fist in the man's stomach, watching him crumple to the floor near my feet.

"Whoo! That was fun!" Asuka nearly danced on the balls of her feet with excitement and I just laughed. Suka, as reckless and confident as she was in battle, acted like a child at an amusement park directly after. It was funny and amusing to see, to say the least.

"So Jin, what's up?" She asked nonchalantly, as if we hadn't just taken out a huge group of "students".

And students those men were not. I don't know what or who they were, but they weren't students. I highly doubt they were even real men. The way they began to spasm in the rain told me otherwise.

"I said not to follow me." Jin told us coldly, giving us both an admonishing look. It was more for Asuka than it was for me, I knew, but it still made me mad.

"You aren't my guardian, I may do whatever I please," I told him, crossing my arms.

**Jin's POV**

Says the woman who followed right behind my idiotic cousin to come get me. Honestly, women are infuriating. Actually, more than that, they're infuriating, annoying and stupid. There were only a few exceptions to the rule and neither of which were in front of me.

Stupid women. Especially Chang.

"I'm HER guardian," I said, knowing my voice was harsh and not caring at all, "So she's allowed to do whatever I say she can." I glared at Chang to emphasize my point.

"So what? You still aren't in charge of me."

Oh what a lovely come back. Here's mine: "Please shut up."

"Excuse me?"

What? Is she deaf too? "Shut. Up. Do I need to spell it for you?"

Chang glared at me, turning to my cousin, "I swear, your cousin has no manners whatsoever." Then she turned back to me, "Why can't you just be grateful, like normal people? God, you don't have to be such a jerk."

It took every ounce of strength in my body not to strangle the infernal woman in front of me, "I'm not grateful when I could've done it myself."

"ARGGG! No wonder everyone hates you!" Chang said, and then she stomped away with my cousin following her.

I should've been offended. I probably should've been angry too. I should've ran behind her and snatched her up, smacking her until those lovely round cheeks of her's were red with bruises.

But that would imply that I actually cared what Chang had to say. Which...I don't. Plus, her soaking wet white shirt, that was completely see-through, was a good enough apology for her remark.

I found myself releasing a small chuckle out loud, as I followed them down the stairs.

**Hwoarang's POV**

I wished she would just shut the hell up and find another victim.

Lilly or whatever the hell her name was just wouldn't stop talking! And it wasn't about anything interesting either; it was about the stupidest shit I've never heard of.

Who the hell cares what color ribbon she wanted to put in her hair this morning?

Not me. Nope, definitely not me.

"I wonder when Suka and Jules are coming back?" I said, hoping the dumb broad would SERIOUSLY shut up.

"Oh! Me too, me too! And I wonder if they ever found that...guy...Whatever his name is."

"Kazama will be found if he wants to be." Though I knew the info was wasted on this girl, I didn't know what else I could say to her without wanting to slap her.

Geez.

"Yooo whhoooo, Aang! Were you a good boy while we were gone?" Jules burst into the room, grinning at us, but when I looked up, it wasn't Jules I saw.

It was Asuka. And only Asuka. She was totally soaked from head to toe, her white shirt plastered to her body like a second skin. Her dark brown hair was dripping with water and little waterfalls ran down her arms. Even her skirt was drenched and there was just too much water on her body for me to take.

Add that to the embarrassed blush on her face and Asuka was becoming sexier with each breath she took.

"Hwoarang, don't stare!" Asuka said, turning her back to me as if that helped. Her blush spread across her cheeks and I wanted to touch it, just to make her face burn even more.

Except I'm not a fan of bleeding.

I grinned eagerly, hopping out of my desk to get to them, "Ok, where was the party and why wasn't I invited?" I looked between them both, but my eyes were mainly on Asuka.

"We need your help, Hwoarang." Julia rolled her eyes, grabbing me by my collar and taking me out in the hallway.

"With what?"

My question was answered as soon as I got outside and saw Kazama leaning up against the wall. He was soaking wet too, so apparently he had gone outside. Surprise surprise.

"Ok, so they know that our apartment is really close...And we were wondering..." Julia started, and then she turned to Asuka, who blushed as I watched her.

I was trying not to undress her with my eyes, so I focused on her face, but trust me, it was hard.

Who knew a Kazama could be so hot?

"If we tell our butler to meet us there with our clothes, could we change and shower at your place? Julia said that we need to ask your permission too since both of you live there." Asuka finished, though she was still flushed from embarrassment. I nodded at Asuka, but glared at Jin.

"You two can, but I don't want that bastard in my house."

Jin smirked at my response, as if that was exactly what he had expected. Damn right, he better expect me to say that shit. Why would I want him in MY apartment of all places? Not only is that just gross and wrong, but I hate him! It'd be stupid to have your rival in your house, right?

"Hwoarang, come on, it's my place too, ya know?" Jules was tryna persuade me, she was, but I wasn't letting them in my house.

"So what? You asked me and I know you want him to use MY shower. No."

Julia gave a cry of frustration and said exactly what I knew she would: "He can use MY shower then if Asuka can use yours."

I smirked, as the blush grew on Asuka's face. Hellz yeah! I'm a genius. Not only does Kazama stay the hell away from me on Julia's side of our place, but I get the hot ass cousin instead! "Ok, Jules, whatever you say."

"Is every man in this area a jerk like you two? Gods!" Julia was frustrated, but I didn't care.

I was tryna think of a way to take advantage of the arrangement...

Me and Asuka, in my room and I didn't need to shower or change. I probably would on the way home, but still...The possibilities were endless, no joke.

"So are we ditching class or what?" I asked, watching Julia and Asuka's faces. They both seemed faraway in thought, so Kazama answered me.

"We got permission to go home." He said, and I nodded, before waving my hand in front of the girls' face.

"Yo. We got shit to do, you two. Move it!" I said, ready to go home already.

**Asuka's POV**

I had to share an umbrella with Hwoarang on the way to his apartment. Neither of us said much of anything as we walked, because I couldn't bring myself to talk to him. He was staring at me, staring at my wet clothes as they stuck to me in awkward places. It was a lot to take, his gaze on me - I wasn't ready for it at all.

And it made me blush. I don't know if I was embarrassed or something else, but the cloudy look that covered Hwoarang's eyes as he watched me...it made me nervous, excited and anticipating all at the same time.

Which was just too much.

"Suka, I won't bite you, ya know." He said softly, while I listened to the sloshing sound my shoes made as we walked along.

I could hear Julia and Jin talking to each other very quietly, and couldn't help but be surprised. She had said something about America and no rain, which meant she was probably talking about her home in Arizona.

"I don't know. From what Jules said about you...I heard you bite a lot."

"I've never bitten Jules before! Though she has seen me... Ok, well, I won't bite you unless you tell me I can." Hwoarang said, and I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks.

"Don't say stupid things that'll never happen!" I cried, blushing furiously and turning my head. Hwoarang laughed at me; it was an amused laugh and it sounded nice in my ears.

Still, I was embarrassed.

"Hey, you never know. Seems to me you like the idea already." Hwoarang gave me a tempting, teasing grin and I tried to ignore the pounding in my heart at the suggestion.

I'd never done anything like that before and I definitely wouldn't do that with Hwoarang, the womanizer. Jules told me about how many women he brought home in a week.

And I'm no one night stand. At all.

"Whatever Hwoarang."

_Nice comeback, Asuka...Geez._

But I really couldn't think of anything else to say to him. I turned my head and tried to ignored Hwoarang, but he wouldn't have it.

"So...where are you from?"

"Japan."

"I know that! Where in Japan?"

"Does it matter?"

"Ok, I'll make it easier for you; Have you ever lived in Tokyo?"

I looked up at him, and our eyes met. Hwoarang stopped walking as he stared back at me, before he shook his head and started walking again. I frowned a bit, still trying to ignore him, but I decided that wasn't very nice.

"No. This is my first time in such a big city."

Hwoarang's face brightened and he nodded, waiting on me to continue. When I didn't say anything, he prompt me with a question: "So do you like it?"

"I'm...not sure. Some of it's really confusing because I don't really know where I'm going, but its so pretty. The lights, the noise, the amount of people each with their own personality; And then my friends are here too, like Jules and Christie. Oh, and Jin. He's here too."

Hwoarang nodded, before he began his own admission, "I've always lived in cities. Well not always, always, but for a while I have. Its just...easier to slide into their fast pace, I guess."

" 'Specially when there's so many women, right?"

"Well, of course, there's that but-! Hey, what're you talking about?" Hwoarang looked nearly shocked at my words, as if they weren't actually true.

"I'm talking about the women in cities. There are so many here to fit your needs right? There's always one that won't say no?"

Hwoarang pouted at me, with a look in his eyes that I couldn't recognize, "Are you trying to call me some kind of player?"

"Aren't you?" I laughed at the expression on his face. He pouted a bit more, before he turned his face away from me. I almost swore I saw a little red on his face, that totally blended in with his hair.

"I am, but it sounds awful coming from you. Geez."

**Julia's POV**

I giggled from my position "almost" beside Jin. I could hear Asuka talking to Hwoarang about his habits with women, admonishing him in her teasing manner.

"Are we there yet?" Jin asked quietly, and I couldn't tell if it was irritation or honest curiosity. It was hard to tell with Jin Kazama.

Earlier, he had been almost kind, listening to me talk about my home in Arizona. He asked little one word questions and gave one or two word answers to my own questions. He really wasn't half bad when you thought about it.

I could feel his eyes stray every now and again as he spoke to me, which annoyed me to no end. But then I had to remind myself that that was about as human as Jin was gonna get.

Least I think so.

"As soon as we turn this street we'll be there."

"Hmm."

"Are you getting cold?"

"..."

I was learning Jinese, as Asuka called it. That meant yes, though he didn't want to say so. I smiled at him, the best I could manage for the jerk of all jerks, and tried to reassure him, "Let's hurry. You can have the shower first if you want."

"Whatever."

That mean "Ok", in Jinese. Maybe.

"Hey you two, hurry it up. My nose is going to start running soon!" I called up to Asuka and Hwoarang.

Asuka laughed at me before she and Hwoarang took off at a dead run. I watched the two of them go, shaking my head in disdain, "H-Hey! That's dangerous!"

"So? We're trying to get out of the rain!" Hwoarang yelled over his shoulder as he took hold of Asuka's hand and ran faster. We weren't far away, but still! They could slip!

Jin closed his umbrella and tucked it under his arm with his brief case. Rain poured on him, down his arms and hair, and into his eyes. I stared at him in surprise and watched him take a few steps forward, before he turned around and held his hand out to me.

"Chang, hurry up."

"O-Ok!"

**Jin's POV**

I couldn't very well take a shower in her room if she wasn't there. I was all kinds of things, but I didn't invade anyone's privacy that hadn't invaded my own first.

So me and Chang needed to get to her place quick. I was cold, wet, and was close to being hungry too. I'm not a complainer, but a man can only take so much when he has to. And I didn't have to, so I wasn't.

As soon as her hand slipped in mine, I took off at a dead run. The Koren and my cousin had a head start but that didn't matter. This was no competition, I just wanted out of the rain.

"J-Jin! Slow down!"

Ignoring her, I continued at my pace, knowing very well that she could stay caught up. She couldn't be an Iron Fist fighter and not be able to run. That was nearly unheard of.

"Jin! It's right there! Stop!"

We came to a fairly short building, that was...satisfactory at best. Julia, who was gasping for breath behind me, punched some code into the box next to the door, and a buzzing noise opened the door for us. I let Julia walk in first, then followed her towards the elevator.

"Whoa, you two are more soaked than Hwoarang and the chick! Jules, whatcha been doing, hun?" It was a young girl, who looked about 14, talking to us.

"Ask him." Julia muttered, while I followed her. The girl opened her mouth to ask me, but one glare and she shut up.

Good.

**Julia's POV**

We were dripping as we walked into the front door. Hwoarang and Suka's shoes were sitting at the door and I took mine off as well. Jin watched me silently, before doing the same himself.

"My bathroom's in my room." I told him, pointing in the direction of my room. He nodded and went without another word, and I took off my soaking wet jacket and undid the top two buttons of my blouse.

"Hey hey, no stripping in the living room, Jules. I don't EVER want to see that."

I rolled my eyes as Hwoarang came into the living room, popping open a can of soda before he dropped onto the couch. He tossed me a soda while I tried to wring my hair out by the door.

"I'm not mopping that up either."

"No one asked you too, Hwoarang."

"So about this party thing..."

"Suka, tell you about it?"

Hwoarang wore a secret smile on his face at my question before he answered me, "Yeah, something like that."

"Alright spill. You're grinning like the Cheshire cat."

"The Cheshire cat? What the hell is that?"

"Nothing, Aang, nothing. Just tell me what you're grinning for."

"Oh, cause...Suka, in a round about way, asked me to be her date for it."

I flopped down on the couch beside him, utterly surprised. There was no way that Asuka Kazama asked a guy out on a date. That was completely unlike her. "You liar. What'd you weasel her into?"

"I just asked her how she was going to pay me back for this little favor of yours." Hwoarang chuckled softly to himself, leaning against my wet arm.

"And you told her she could pay you back by being your date to the party, right?"

"Oh Jules, you know me too well!" Hwoarang cried dramatically. I rolled my eyes and shoved him off, which only made him laugh more. He stood up and gulped down the rest of his soda, "And now to go see a flustered Asuka. See ya Jules."

I swore he did a little dance as he walked towards his room, shutting his door quickly behind him.

"Chang."

I heard my name over the running water and my room and looked over the couch. What I saw nearly made me faint. Jin, with his bare chest dripping with water, wearing only a was towel. He looked at me, as dark as ever, and I could feel myself wanting to swoon.

Oh, the Gods were against me!

"Y-yes?"

"Normal soap? This junk is too scented." He held up my body wash bottle in disdain, and I nodded mutely, getting off of the couch. I nearly fainted as I saw his porcelain body up close, but managed to calm my heartbeat enough to walk past him and into the steamy bathroom. I dug under the bathroom cabinet for my bar of plain soap and ripped open the package without a thought.

When I turned, Jin had followed me in and I could feel my entire body freeze. Here we were, me and Jin, in my bathroom and he had on nothing but a towel.

I wanted to die right there.

Jin plucked the soap out of my hand, not saying a word and then looked at me expectantly.

"O-oh, right. If you need anything else, give me a holler." I was blushing brightly as I closed the bathroom door behind me, trying not to pass out from shock.

**Asuka's POV**

"Suka, you didn't drown in there, did you?" I giggled at Hwoarang's attempt to check on me. He knew I was fine, but it was still nice of him to ask if I was ok.

"I'm fine!" I yelled back, hoping he could hear me over the shower. He didn't say anything else as I continued to wash myself. He had given some of Julia's soap when we had gotten in, so I wouldn't leave here smelling like a guy.

I was already tomboyish enough, I didn't want any help.

I finished up my shower and shut the water off, humming softly to myself. It was my own little secret, the one thing I never told anyone. I could hum and could definitely sing, but no one needed to know that. No one except me.

"Hey Hwoarang, has our butler-?"

The door wiped open and I wrapped a huge blue towel around me quickly, "Say what?"

"AHHH, pervert!" In an instant I had kicked Hwoarang, sending him sprawling across his bedroom floor.

"Ah hell, Suka! Don't be so afraid! Geez." Hwoarang sighed as he hopped up off of the floor, rubbing his head where he had nearly hit the door.

"You shouldn't open the door when you know a woman's in there!"

"That's even more reason for me to do so!"

"Can't you think about something other than my body for one second?!" I glared at him, and Hwoarang's eyes brightened to a warm smile.

"I do! Promise!"

And I believed him.

"Ugh, whatever. Do you have... like a T-Shirt or something?" I was not going to sit in this guys house with nothing but a towel on. I'd have at least a towel AND a T-shirt.

"Yeah, yeah, hold on a sec."

**Hwoarang's POV**

At least she wasn't wearing just a towel, right? I don't know if I could control myself if she was in just a towel.

Nope, not at all.

I rummaged through my dresser drawers and finally found one of my cotton T-shirts. I cursed softly because my only white one was dirty, but this one was a soft cobalt blue.

"Here."

"Why thank you." Asuka slammed the door shut in my face, probably to slip the shirt on over her head, and then opened the door again, with the towel around her waist. She sat down on my bed, swinging her feet slowly, before she leaned back completely, laying out on my bed as if it were her own.

"I'm glad you're comfortable," I said, amused. I've never seen a woman that wasn't tense in this room, never had someone that just wanted to lay here.

It was a first for me.

"Your bed isn't that bad."

"I'm sure your's is fit for a queen."

Asuka didn't skip a beat, "Yeah, actually it is. I've never had a bed more comfortable in my entire life."

"Maybe, I should come test it out." I told her with an amused grin.

Asuka rolled her eyes, "You don't think I'm seriously considering that, do you?"

"Yes?"

Asuka laughed at me, rolling on her stomach. She had a smile on her face, but looked a little annoyed, "Please shut up."

"Ahh, that's harsh. Suka, I think you hurt my feelings."

"You'll get over it, I'm sure."

"Hehe, probably." I laid down on my bed, leaving a fair amount of space between us. I didn't want to make her uncomfortable or anything. "So about this party thing...?"

"There's nothing about it, it's just for the Iron Fist Tournament."

"Riggghhhhtttt."

"Hwoarang, you don't have to-! What the hell was that?!"

The wind howled outside by my window and then there was a loud banging. The rain was pouring down even harder than it was earlier. Asuka and I stared at one another before we looked up at the ceiling above us. Our apartment was on the fourth floor and although the building didn't shake, I knew the wind was pushing hard against it.

And then, the lights went out.

I blinked, "Where the hell did the lights go?"

**Julia's POV**

When the lights went out, I curled up under my covers and pulled the blankets over my head. Jin had long since gotten out of his shower and I was out of mine, but he was waiting for his butler to come with his clothes, in the living room.

"Chang."

"Jin? Where are you?" I sat up in bed, feeling Jin in my room, but not seeing him. Something touched my elbow and as I breathed in the air to shriek as loudly as I could, Jin stopped me.

"I'm right here."

"Oh." I could feel his weight shift onto the edge of my bed and I moved over, so that he would have room to sit comfortably. Even though I disliked Jin, he wasn't that bad.

Nope, not that bad at all.

"What happened?" It was a soft question. As soft as Jin Kazama could ask it anyway.

"I don't know. I think there's more of a storm out there than we thought. Any news from your butler guy?"

I could hear his annoyance, "My butler just called. He needs to be let in."

"Oh...I-I can do that." I got out of bed, pushing my covers back softly. I walked into the living room, not hearing a sound coming from Hwoarang's room.

I wondered briefly what those two were doing, but I knew Suka. She wouldn't let Hwoarang do anything strange to her. She wasn't that kind of girl.

"Hey, if a guy in a suit comes with clothes in his arms, let him in ok?"

"You got it, Jules! Hey, is that hunk your new-?" I released the intercom button and walked away, scratching my head as I went into my room. I went to the other side of my bed, but Jin was already getting up. It wasn't too hard to navigate in the darkness, but it was kind of surprising to watch him. He didn't know my place as well as I did, but in the dark, it appeared to be otherwise.

"Asuka!" It was the first time I had heard Jin speak loudly all day, and within a second I heard Hwoarang's door burst open.

"Yes Jin?"

"Charles is here." He said quietly, and upon opening the door, an extremely butler like voice burst from the hallway.

"My Lady Asuka, are you alright? Has anything happened to you?"

**Asuka's POV**

"Oh Charles, I'm fine. I'm so glad you could bring us clothes though, thank you." I smiled at Charles as he handed me my clothes. He also handed me a battery powered lamp, then handed another to Jin, before giving him his clothes.

"Lord Jin-"

"We'll need a ride back home, Charles."

"Of course, sir. Although we may have to wait a moment. The weather has gotten very out of hand."

"I understand. Wait for us while we change."

I watched the entire exchange with mild interest. Jin never said thank you or please, but Charles loved working for him. He said something about my cousin being the master that he never had, kind hearted, but serious enough to be a challenging master.

"Hwoarang! Look! Charles brought us some lights!" I walked into his room with my clothes and the lamp, shining it on Hwoarang as he laid in his bed. He was in exactly the same spot I had left him in, yawning before he rolled onto his back.

"Well, that's great cause we don't have none here. Jules forgot to buy them." He smirked as he placed the blame on his roommate, but I knew otherwise. It wasn't Julia's fault; he probably played a role in forgetting.

"Don't blame that on me!" Julia cried, from her room. I think Jin had gone in there to change, but he may have been stripping down in the living room. It wouldn't have surprised me.

"Will you be ok in total darkness for a bit?" I asked Hwoarang and he yawned again while nodding at me.

I slipped into his bathroom and changed into my warm, dry clothes, surprised that Charles had even thought to bring me a pair of rain boots and a rain coat.

"Jin, let's go home now!" I said, bursting out of Hwoarang's room. I grinned at him, waving as he laid there. He rolled back over and sat up, opening his arms for me to hug him.

I lifted an eyebrow and hugged him softly, ignoring my heart going into overtime.

"Hwoarang, the party starts at 8. Pick me up at 7:30." I told him as I stepped out of his brief embrace.

He nodded, "I'll be at your house at 7, Suka!"

"Don't come that early! What're we gonna do for an hour? Wait, don't answer that."

"Well, maybe that'll help you know me better."

"You're impossible!" I said, laughing at him. I waved, and nearly skipped out of his room, smiling at my cousin, "Hey, Jules! See ya later!"

"Bye bye Suka! Love you!"

"Love you too! Be careful! And I can't wait to see you at the party tonight!"

"Yeah, yeah, get out of my house already!" I grinned, suppressing my giggles as I turned to Jin and Charles, "Ready to go?"

"Yeah. Hurry up, Asuka." Jin was already half way out the door.

"Bye Jin!" Both Hwoarang and Julia said at the same time. My cousin stopped in mid-step, but Charles and I kept walking. When I turned around to make sure he was ok, I saw the warmest smirk on my cousin's face.

It was the closest to a smile I've ever seen on Jin.

"Bye Chang. Bye Koren." Then he shut the door without another word.

That was Jin Kazama for you. Always a surprise.

End Chapter 2


	3. The Party

Entrance Exam

By: Sailorjj07

3. The Party

A/n: I almost forgot about this story! How horrible am I? Anyways, I'm back and this'll be long! Mainly because I don't want the same day to cover three entire chapters; that'd just be crazy. So get ready to read! W00t!

Disclaimer: I do not own!

"Talking"

_Thinking_

**Actions**

(Me!)

**Asuka's POV**

Jin, Charles and I got home in about thirty minutes. We lived on the outskirts of Tokyo, since Jin's house was so freakin' big.

I guess mansion is a better word for it.

"Lady Asuka, I hear there is a party tonight...Are you and Master Jin attending?" Charles asked me, as he removed my raincoat for me. Jin had already taken his off and was on his way up the stairs to his room. He ignored the both of us.

"Yup, Charles! I'm really excited too, since I have a date and all."

"Oh my! Lady Asuka, congratulations. Does Master Jin approve?" Charles looked genuinely happy for me, and I smiled back, slipping out of my rain boots before I stepped on the carpet.

"Jin doesn't care, Charles, you know that. He'd never meddle in my personal affairs like that."

"Lady Asuka, you happen to be correct. Forgive my assumption."

I hugged the elderly man and kissed his cheek, "Charles, you're so sweet. Feel free to assume whenever you want. Just make sure you ask for clarity."

Charles bowed to me, with a gentle smile spreading across his face as he walked off in the direction of the living room. Sometimes I wondered what Charles did when we weren't at home or when we didn't need him. Hopefully, he was taking care of himself and resting.

I took the stairs two at a time, in a happier mood than I expected to be today. Never mind that I had been rained on and my school happened to be hell on Earth. Nope, I was in a pretty darn good mood, if I had to say so myself.

As I opened my room door, I took a running jump for my queen-sized bed and plopped down on it, heaving a loud sigh. My bed was so soft and fluffy...

_**RING RING!**_

"Huh?"

_**RING RING**_

My pocket continued to vibrate, reminding me that I had placed my cell phone there. I whipped it out of my pocket quickly, flipping it open at the same time.

"Hello?"

"Suka! I HAVE ABSOLUTELY NOTHING TO WEAR!!"

I moved the phone away from my ear and tried again, "Hello? Jules, is that you?"

"Who else would it be?! And Suka now is not the time to be playing deaf!"

_Playing? Believe me, I'm not playing._

"Jules, calm down."

"Suka, I can't, I don't-!"

"CALM down, I said!" I repeated myself, a tad bit more forcefully.

Julia got really quiet as she took a deep, slow breath and released it just as slowly. I nodded to myself and sat up in my bed, "Better?"

"Much," Julia replied and I could feel her smile through the phone.

"Ok, now what's wrong?"

"I don't have a dress good enough to wear to this party tonight! All of my dressy dresses are nowhere near formal enough!"

"What do you mean?"

"The dressy dress I have is the one I wear to church in Arizona."

"Ok, and?"

"And it's a JEAN dress!"

_Wow. She really doesn't have anything to wear..._

"Well hey, at least you don't have a dress from a school festival, like me."

"Wait, you were planning on wearing a kimono or something?" I could hear the laugh in her throat.

"So?"

"HAHA! Suka, are you aware there will be grown women there? You cannot stroll in, in a kimono."

"Why not? It's my heritage."

Julia laughed again, "Your heritage is the Kazama name. And a kimono is not covering it."

She had a point. Even though I was Jin's country cousin, no one knew me for who I was. They knew me for what I was - a Kazama. And the Kazama men were beyond the boundaries of tradition. As sinister as they were, they made trends. They demanded attention. Did I have to be the same?

...Maybe...Just this once.

"Jules...do you wanna go shopping?"

"Oooooooo!! I'll call Christie right now!"

And then she hung up.

**An Hour Later**

"Wow, you can afford to shop here?" Christie asked, staring at the price tag on the dress through the window.

"Yes, but Jin would KILL me if I spent that much yen on a dress." I told her, before turning and walking away from the window.

"You're right..." Julia added, holding her purse closer to her body. "My pocketbook aches just looking at that price."

"Ohh, come on you two. Money can't really be that far out of reach for either of you. You fight for a living. We make money with every match we win."

"I fight AND dance for a living." Christie added smartly, before turning towards another window.

"Which is why you should have more money than me, probably." I told her, looking in the window as well.

"Oh...OH! That dress says Julia like no other!" Christie pointed at the silky blue satin dress in front of us and I completely agreed with her.

"Its so pretty..." I added, nearly in awe.

"Let's go in. Like, now." Christie grabbed Julia's arm and yanked her in the store. I followed quickly after them.

It was a small boutique, sporting about fifteen racks of dress in total. There was a glass case near the front, which served as the checkout counter and a jewelry display case. A tall woman with fat pearls around her neck strolled over to us with her saleswoman smile. I couldn't tell if it was genuine or not, so I just watched her.

"Good evening ladies. How can I help you?"

"Well, we're trying to see if she could try on that dress in the window." Christie spoke up immediately, leaving me to look around the store a bit. We were in here for Julia's dress; not mine.

"Oooh, yes, yes! I'll get it for you right away." The woman scurried away to get the dress in Julia's size, and left the three of us in the store.

"Oohh, Suka this one would look so cute on you!" Christie held up a short, hot pink, strapless and satin dress. I shook my head as soon as I saw it.

"I'd never wear that in public. No wait, I'd never wear that ANYWHERE."

"Aw, but its so cute!"

"No, I have to go with Suka here, it's not." Jules told her, agreeing with me. By that time the woman came back, dress in hand.

"Here I go." Jules took the dress and stepped into the dressing room while Christie and I waited on her. It was only a moment when Jules came out, her eyes downcast to the floor and a blush on her face.

"I-I'm showing too much skin."

"Oh no! It's just the right amount for you!" The dress was long, almost touching the floor, as Julia stood in front of us bare-footed. There was a high split up the side that stopped at about mid-thigh, showcasing off Julia's slim, toned leg. In the center, the dress hugged to Julia's hips and curves, then broke off into a backless halter. There were sparkles of white jewels on the corners of the dress and at the neckline. It reminded me of Julia's Native American fighting costume, except it was all one piece and softer. The blue matched the feather earrings in Julia's ears.

"Wow."

I was speechless so Christie summed it up pretty darn well.

"Whoa Jules...That dress...it's hot." Christie said, clapping in excitement. Julia blushed a brighter shade of red and tried to ignore her. But that made her look in the mirror and soon she was a cherry.

"It really is pretty, Jules," I added, smiling warmly at my friend. The dress looked lovely on her, without a doubt.

"Annnnddd, let's buy this thing so I can find a dress for Suka. Oh and we have got to get you shoes!"

Christie ran around the store, matching blues and jewelry. Soon enough, she had an entire outfit ready for Jules and she bought it all, that cute blush still on her face.

Awwwww, Jules was embarrassed!

**An Hour Later**

"None of these dresses look very good on me," I sighed as we walked out of the fifth store. Jules nodded, but Christie refused to give up.

"Oh no, we're gonna find you a dress! I will NOT see you in a kimono, ma'am!"

"But Christie!"

"NO!"

Jules and I blinked...She was serious.

"Can we at least LOOK in a kimono shop? Maybe they have one that's more modern."

Christie sighed, "Fine, fine. Whatever."

I nodded and looked along the busy street for a shop. Finally, I spotted one, at the very edge of the road, tucked into a tiny corner. They had kimonos of all colors underneath their eve, trying to keep them from getting wet in the rain.

"There!" I pointed, and without another thought, took off across the street. I could hear Jules and Christie behind me as I went inside the store, so I held the door open for them.

"Wow.... It really is a kimono shop. I've never been to one before."

"Oh, they're pretty cool."

"I agree." A man said behind us, and we all turned around to see an elderly man grinning happily at us. "Good evening ladies. I presume you're in search of a kimono?"

The old man had surprised us, but I got my voice back quickly enough, "Ah no, actually we were looking from something modern...but maybe with the kimono sort of style."

The old man's bottom lip poked out in thought. After about a minute, he clapped his hands together: "Ahh, my wife! She made something like that just this week. I hadn't put it out for fear no one would like it, but perhaps you are perfect for it! Give me just a moment."

The old man took his time as he walked away from us, leaving me to wonder just exactly the outfit would look like. Would it be cute? Or really unusual?

I didn't have time to think on it, though.

"Oh my God." Christie blurted as the old man took his time getting to us. In his arms was the most perfect dress I had ever seen.

"Try it on. Don't even look at it. Just put the dress on. Like now, Suka." Jules said, pushing me forward. I slowly took the dress from the old man's arms and went to the dressing room.

It fit like a kimono; the top of the dress even looked like a kimono, in a sense. The sleeves were long and flared out just like a kimono did, but the dress stopped at my knees. It was a light pink color with black where the undercoats and obi would be. To replace them were two simple black ribbons that outlined the top half of the dress, and they tied in the back. There were slits on both sides of the dress, hoisting up to the middle of my thighs. I blushed at the amount of skin I was showing. At the bottom of the dress sat a pile of dark pink Sakura blossoms, with golden centers. Flecks of gold and Sakura petals flowed across the dress in all sorts of spots, almost like the wind had scattered them all over the dress.

I stepped out of the dressing room to complete silence.

"If I were a guy, I would totally want to date you." Christie said, which got her an odd look from all of us in the room. Christie shrugged, "Hey, she's hot. I don't care. Those slits are gonna drive everyone wild!"

"I don't know what's worse for me, Suka. My dress because I'm showing skin or your's because you'll definitely look better than me the entire night."

"Are you kidding? I'M gonna look better than both of you. But Suka, that dress really is something else. I love it on you." Christie told us, giving me a high five.

"Thanks."

"Its like it was made for you, Suka." Jules told me and I nodded, smiling at myself in the mirror. It really was a wonderful dress. I paid for it while I still had it on, and then finally went in the dressing room to change again.

"And now it's time for us to go home. We only have an hour and a half to get ready!" Christie cried, as I called Charles to come get us.

"But I don't have any-!"

"Oh, right, shoes! Well...Let's just say I'm a genius," Christie smirked and handed me a small bag.

"What-?" I asked, opening the bag. Inside was a pair of strappy heels, exactly my size! "Oh Christie! Thanks so much!"

"You're very welcome. Now we have to go!"

"Right, right. Here comes Charles now."

**At 7:00 p.m.**

"I hope...he thinks it's cute..."

"I hope he has a car."

I gasped and turned to find my cousin standing in my doorway. He lifted his eyebrow at me and then took a step closer, looking me over.

"Hm." Was all he said, which in his language meant I looked nice. To confirm it, Jin gave a single nod before strolling out of my room, as if he hadn't been there.

I ran after him, but stopped at my doorway, "Hey! Aren't you going?"

Jin waved a hand in front of his face as if he was shooing the thought away, "Later."

"Ah. Can I borrow your car then?"

His door slammed shut as an answer.

"I guess not." I couldn't help but giggle to myself. Jin and I really were getting along better.

**Hwoarang's POV**

_I WANT TO LEAVE NOW!_

I glanced at the clock again, just to make sure it really was 7:01 and not later.

"You know, if you leave now, you'll get there right on time. She said her house was nearly 30 minutes away." Jules came out of her room, clipping some earrings into her ear. I watched her sullenly, and plopped back down on the couch.

"On a motorcycle? It's 15."

_Is it 7:05 yet? Is it? Is it?_

I looked at the clock in the kitchen.

_Damn it, it's not._

"You do have a point. It's so cute how you're all antsy though. If I didn't know you any better I'd actually think you were excited to take Asuka to this hell-hole party."

"She'll be my light in the darkness." I said, lying out on the couch fully.

"Whoa, Aang, that's a tad bit too deep, even for you." Julia laughed and leaned over the couch to tap my knee playfully. "Go. If you don't, the rain might catch you. Plus, you can't see me in my dress. I'd hate to make you drool."

I gagged, "Ok, Jules, that's just gross. I'd never look at you like that, no matter how nice you look. Yuck."

Julia laughed, then held her hand over her heart, "Ouch! You just stabbed me, right here!"

_7:05! I am outta here!_

I got up from the couch, and then grabbed my keys and my coat, "Can it Jules, you'll be fine. I'm off."

"Don't do anything strange!"

I slammed the door and ignored Jules. I had a princess to go pick-up.

**Asuka's POV**

It was 7:25 when I heard a motorcycle roaring up our driveway. With one last swipe of lip-gloss and my heart pounding into overtime, I grabbed my purse and jacket, taking the stairs three at a time.

At the door, I held the doorknob, breathing slowly and trying to gain composure. I mean, it was just going to be the worst party of my entire life - no need to be nervous.

But I was.... A lot.

"Oh, Lady Asuka, let me get the door. You go wait in the sitting room." Charles came in from the kitchen with a wink, "You'll have more time to compose yourself that way."

I couldn't do anything but nod, and do as Charles told me. He really was a wonderful man.

**Hwoarang's POV**

The butler answered the door. Alfred or whatever his name was said something about how it was a good evening, but I wasn't listening.

_Where's Asuka?_

"Lady Asuka is waiting for you in the sitting room. Please, follow me."

Finally, we were getting somewhere. I shoved my hands in my pockets as I followed the butler down a hallway. We reached a room that had some lights on and two big white doors.

"Please go in when you're ready." And with that, Charles walked away.

For a minute, I didn't want to go through. I mean, I was real nervous with this fancy house and stuff. Not to mention I was going out on an "almost" date with Asuka, my rival's cousin.

Wouldn't that make any man nervous?

But behind those doors was my light...I took a deep breath and pushed the doors open.

**Asuka's POV**

As soon as I saw his face, I couldn't help but smile. Hwoarang had on a pair of black slacks and a navy blue dress shirt that looked really nice on him. His eyes looked around the room first, taking the entire scope of it, before he saw me. I stood up, to walk over to him, but stopped as I realized his eyes had fallen on me.

"Damn." The curse was soft, but I heard it anyway. What was he cursing for?

"S-Suka...wow..." His eyes raked over me from head to foot and I was getting embarrassed. Why was he looking at me like that?

"Hwoarang, cut it out!" I turned my back on him to hide my blush, and he chuckled, meeting me in the middle of the room. He tapped my shoulder and I turned around, only to find him bowing low.

"I'm honored that you choose to come with me tonight, Asuka."

I blushed; what was with this gentleman act? As he got up, Hwoarang grinned as he realized I was turning several shades of red. He held his hand out to me, deciding not to comment on it, for once.

"Really, though, thanks. I knew this night was going to be hell, but at least with you by my side, it'll be bearable."

_By his side?_

"You're welcome." I held his hand as I led him out of our sitting room and back to the front door. "You look nice by the way," I said, as I unbolted the door.

"Thanks. I'd say it back, but nice doesn't fit...You kicked nice's ass when you put your shoes on."

I laughed, "Whoa. I'm thinking that was a compliment?"

"Yeah. A big one."

"Well, thanks, Hwoarang. It's good to know you think I look good."

"Everyone is going to know and think you look good. I'm slightly worried." Hwoarang held the door open for me and I stared in awe at his shiny black motorcycle.

"Wooooowwww..."

"You've never ridden one, I guess."

"How'd you know?"

"The mixture of awe, utter joy and slight fear on your face. All the newbs have it." Hwoarang sat down on the motorcycle first, and then held his arms out for me. I slipped onto the back of the seat with his help, and then waited for instructions.

He was quick to give them, "Hold on to me tight. Don't let go no matter what. Oh and make sure you hold onto your bag and your shoes too."

"Should I take them off?" I asked, as he slipped his keys in and started it up.

"Nah!" He yelled over the engine. I nodded and wrapped my arms around his waist tightly. "You ready?"

_I wonder if he can hear my heart beating?_

"Yes!"

"Alright then! Off we go to hell!" And then we shot off into the darkness.

**Julia's POV**

I should have come with Asuka and Aang...

One glance at Steve, blabbering about something I wasn't even paying attention to, and I knew I was right. I really should have came with Asuka and Hwoarang. Never mind that three people can't fit on a motorcycle. We could've made it work.

I took another huge swig of wine and turned to watch the group of fighters dispersed around the room. They were all dressed up in their different international finery; it almost covered up the fact that half the people in the room were murderers and sadistic bastards.

"Jules, are you listening?"

_Hell no._

"Oh yes, of course. Please continue." That was all I had to say, too. He kept going on about the topic I still didn't know a thing about, as if we were having a real conversation. That would've required me to actually speak. So I went back to watching the others. Christie and her boyfriend were making out at their table, as if no one else could see them. Sometimes I wondered about the extent of their PDAs, but hey, it wasn't my relationship.

Shaking my head, I turned to give a glance towards Nina and her sister, Anna. They were glaring at each other across the table, but every now and again, Anna would look in the direction of Jin's father...Wait. Jin's DAD was here?

_What the heck?!_

I totally hadn't expected to see Kazuya here. He was sitting alone, although there was another glass of wine at his table. It sat directly at his right hand, as if he had placed it there for someone important. But I knew Jin wasn't going to sit there — not without killing the man first.

"Do you think Jin knows his father is here?"

Steve stopped blabbering to look at me for a moment, "I'm sorry?"

Sighing, I shook my head and motioned for him to continue with his story full of cow dung. I still didn't care.

I tried to watch the others, but my eyes kept straying over to Kazuya. He was amazingly handsome for the huge scar on his face. Just like Jin...

But this man was sinister, way beyond evil, although my mother hadn't thought so. She said he was mourning a loss and taking it out on the entire world. She had told me to be as kind to the scary man as possible but my mother was nice to everyone. Plus, I bet if you were too nice to him, he'd kill you. On the spot.

"Hey Jules! Hey...Brit." Hwoarang placed his hand on my shoulder, glaring faintly at the blonde across from me. Aang had told me how much he hated the man, and I whole-heartedly agreed. Maybe he could give me a reason to leave the table!

"The name is Steve."

"Whoa-ho! I'm so sorry." Hwoarang was making fun of him. Asuka punched his shoulder, covering her mouth with her hand. She was laughing, I knew it.

"Hwoarang, stop that. It's rude." She looked so cute in the dress we picked out for her. I couldn't help but smile.

"Jules, stand up. Let me see how bad you look." I stood up, glaring at Hwoarang as I did a slow turn for him to see my entire dress. When he gave a nod, I sat back down, smiling.

Hwoarang thought I looked nice.

"I told Jules she was a killer in that dress." Steve interjected, and I wanted to hit him. His compliments didn't mean jack squat to me. He wasn't even important to me.

"I'm sure she was happy to hear that." Asuka said, and I could feel how hard it was for her to keep herself in check. Asuka was always blunt and honest with everyone, but she did try to be polite on certain occasions. Today was one of them, I guess.

"I think she was!" Steve agreed, totally smiling from ear to ear.

_Gods, please kill me now._

Hwoarang snickered and Asuka waved good-bye to us, pulling him away from our table quickly. He froze up as her arm looped in his arm, but immediately did as he was told. Poor Hwoarang...Being lead around by Asuka already.

"Attention ladies and gentlemen of the King of Iron Fist Tournament! The party shall begin momentarily! And here's our sponsor for the evening and the tournament, Heihachi-san!"

Of course, we had to clap, if for nothing else, than because the big sign the announcer was holding said to do so.

Heihachi strolled down a flight of stairs lowering into the middle of the dance floor, cloaked in a deep red velvet robe and a matching gold crown atop his head. He laughed manically as he made his descent, and I could feel my lips curling up in disgust. This man was the devil himself.

He gave some speech about owning us all and world domination and crap, but I wasn't listening. I had watched Asuka and Hwoarang walk over to their table, near Christie and Eddy. But they were in Kazuya Mishima's direct line of vision. I saw his eyes widen considerably as he watched Asuka and then without warning, his wine glass shattered. His pure white gloves were stained with the dark burgundy color of the wine, but there was another color spreading...red.

He mouthed a word...no, a name, and dropped the broken glass on the table. He vanished from the room in an instant, leaving nothing at his table but the shattered wine glass and the perfect one beside it.

_What was that all about?_

I didn't have much time to think about it, though. Heihachi finished up his malicious speech and swept back up the stairs, leaving us to our food, drink and music. I was about to sit down, when a hand touched my shoulder from behind.

"Chang," said the voice behind me. I looked at Steve's face and he looked absolutely mortified. Who was behind me?

None other than Jin Kazama. My entire body froze up as I realized it.

_Jin? Where did he come from?_

"Y-Yes?"

Jin looked towards the dance floor, where several people were already coupling up and swirling around the room. I knew some of the people on the floor weren't real people; the Mishima Corp. had too many robots for them to be real.

"Y-You want to dance?" I assumed. I should totally get a degree in Jinese. This was a hard language to learn.

He held his hand out, and nodded once, his eyes looking away from mine.

I glanced at Steve, who's mouth was gaping open at this point. I wanted to do the same though; Jin was asking me to dance!

"O-Ok." I mean, I wasn't about to say no. I placed my hand in his and let him lead me away from Steve who was slowly going from shocked to pissed. It felt good to piss him off, but I was too pre-occupied with Jin to think on it.

Jin was wearing a pure black tux, with dark red gloves and a blood red bow tie. He looked absolutely gorgeous, but I'd never tell him that out loud. He spun me once as soon as we stepped on the floor, and with a flourish, had me waltzing on the floor like I was born to dance.

And the truth is, I've never waltzed with anyone other than my mother before.

But Jin was good at this. He had perfect steps, perfect spins, perfect everything. I wanted to watch him dance with another woman just to see how well he looked, but knew I'd long for it to be me. So this was the best of both worlds...But that wasn't what I was here for.

Jin drew me closer to him, tightening his grip on my body. Heat rushed to my face, and I tried to look away, but Jin's gaze was fixed on me, so I knew he would start talking soon.

"Tell no one what you just saw." His grip on my waist tightened a little more to remind me that he could break it, if he wanted.

"What?"

"I'm not repeating myself." He said, spinning me again. He looked away, his eyes turning towards his cousin and Hwoarang before they came back to me.

"Why not?"

"That's none of your concern." His gaze was stern and unwavering as he moved us around the dance floor. I could feel my heart stop and everything around us began to fade away. Was he going to hurt me?

_Only one way to find out._

"And it won't be once I tell everyone what I saw." I told him, smirking but making sure he knew. That was a threat, Jin Kazama.

"Kazuya will kill you first, I'm sure of it." The smirk that crossed Jin's face couldn't be missed. It was right there in front of my face, mocking me.

_For what?!_

"Why?"

Jin glared at me, as if to tell me to stop asking. But I wasn't going to stop. Why had Kazuya looked at Asuka like that? What name had he said?

"Jin, if your father hurts Asuka, don't you think I have a right as her friend to-!"

"Kazuya wouldn't hurt her. Not after today." Jin looked away from me again, and he almost looked...worried? I was shocked to see the expression in his hard eyes, but it was there.

What would Kazuya do to Asuka?

"Now you have to tell me what's going on." I said, with so much determination, Jin knew I wouldn't budge.

Jin gave a frustrated sigh (as much as you could get from Jin) and without warning whisked us off of the floor and out of the room. It took me a moment to realize we were now in some barely lit hallway, near the main room. He pushed me against the wall, and leaned in very close to me. My breath hitched in my throat, but my heart was going a thousand miles a minute. What was he going to do?!

Jin's voice was even deeper when he whispered, "Asuka looks just like...my...mother. Kazuya will never harm her...ever."

"So he'll throw you off a cliff, but he won't touch a hair on your cousin's head. How wonderful." I whispered back, leaning against the wall. Jin lifted an eyebrow at my response, before he asked a question of his own.

"You know?"

"My mother told me...How wouldn't I know? Your dad tried to kill you often; that asshole. What kind of father tries to kill his own son?"

"Heihachi tried to do it with Kazuya...Its all he knows..." Jin whispered back, and the tone of his voice made me look up. His dark eyes were even darker now, cloudy and lonely. The loneliness sang out from him like trees in the wind and I could feel my heart aching.

To be this lonely, to have no family and no one who loves you. To have a father who hates your every breath and a mother who died to keep you alive...To have a cousin who looks so much like that mother and to live with her everyday!

There was so much pain wrapped around Jin; choking him and holding him down. He probably felt chained to his painful, dark life. He probably felt like he had no one to turn to.

Without thinking, I raised my hand to his cheek, further entangling our bodies. Jin looked down at me, nearly startled, but I wasn't paying attention. All I could think about was his pain...

**Jin's POV**

Chang was trying to make me feel better.

I don't know why she was, or what she was thinking. I could snap her beautiful neck right now, for trying to care about me.

Didn't she know that she would hurt just by knowing me? Didn't this stupid woman know that everyone around me was dysfunctional and dark?

My cousin and my mother have always been the only exceptions. They were the only ones kind enough — gentle enough, to handle the horrible men of my family. We were all killers and devils, literally.

So why was Chang caressing my cheek and looking up at me as if she is in pain? Why was she being sympathetic towards me?

Those brown eyes of her's looked so pitiful, like she was going to start crying. But she didn't cry. No, she did something even more stupid.

She took a breath and I watched as her lips parted to let the air out...

She never breathed back in.

**Julia's POV**

He was kissing me! Jin Kazama was kissing me.

And Gods, I was on fire. His kiss was just like the rest of him: strong, powerful, seductive and totally controlled. But I could feel the control slipping slowly. With every second that passed, Jin pressed further into me, and I lost my fingers in his hair.

I pulled away for breath, but Jin wouldn't let me. He captured my lips again as soon as he could, catching my bottom lip between his teeth and nibbling away. I could feel my knees shaking and knew this was bad.

This was really bad.

But I couldn't stop. I kissed him desperately, running my fingers through the hair I've always wanted to touch.

How had it gotten to this? How was I ever going to stop?

**Jin's POV**

Stupid, stupid Chang.

This was all her fault. If she hadn't have tried to be kind to me, I'd never be in this place. I wouldn't be kissing this stupid woman like my life depended on it.

And I definitely wouldn't like it.

The girl was innocent; I could tell by the way her mouth moved against mine. But that didn't stop it from being intoxicating; that didn't stop me from wanting to push her against the wall and take her where we stood.

I released her waist and let my hand slide to her exposed leg, knowing exactly where that annoying split was. I had stared at her leg for a full minute when I walked in the door, shocked to see such flawless skin on a fighter.

This innocent, but dangerous woman - Julia Chang - was exactly what a fighter was not. Fighters weren't soft. Fighters didn't care.

And fighters didn't slip their tongues into a stranger's mouth.

Damn you, Julia...

**Julia's POV**

I couldn't stop myself. I tried to. I should have. But I didn't want to. I just couldn't stop.

Jin was delicious, like I always knew he would be. I never imagined I would be the one to taste-test Jin Kazama, but I wanted more than a test, now.

I wanted all of him, right now.

Jin's tongue played with mine inside his mouth, while his right hand slid higher and higher up my split. His other hand moved to the bare skin on my back and I swore he was going to slide his right hand inside of my dress, but he didn't. He just taunted me, by leaving a path of fire up my leg.

I gasped, breaking away from his mouth for air and the need to calm my foggy brain. I couldn't think, I couldn't see (my eyes were closed) and all I could smell or taste was Jin Kazama. All I felt was his body on mine, my heart pounding nearly out of my chest, and the fire burning on and between my legs and lips, from him.

_...Gods..._

**Hwoarang's POV**

That Brit looked completely destroyed as Kazama whisked Jules around the dance floor. Asuka was watching them too, smiling from ear to ear.

I think she was happy to see her cousin actually dancing.

And he had looked like he was having fun too, with the small smirk that had spread across his face as he and Jules spoke to one another. In the middle of their dance though, they got all blended in with the group and I couldn't see them anymore.

"Awwww." Asuka said, looking down at her glass of grape juice. It was hilarious that even here, they didn't consider her an adult. Asuka still wasn't allowed to drink.

"What's wrong, Suka?"

"I can't see Julia and Jin anymore. They looked like they were having so much fun!"

I lifted an eyebrow, "Are you watching other couples on your date with me, Asuka? That hurts."

Asuka punched my shoulder (ow) again, and glared at me, "You were watching them too! Don't act like you weren't."

"Doesn't matter, I'm watching you now."

A beautiful blush spread across Asuka's face as she looked back down at her glass, "Whatever!" And then she huffed so cutely, I couldn't help but laugh.

"Lil Asuka, you're so cute when you're mad."

She huffed again, blushing brighter: "I'm not little!"

I nodded and reached forward, running my thumb across the red staining her cheeks: "You're even cuter when you're embarrassed." To make it even worse for her, I kissed her cheek briefly, chuckling to myself as her eyes grew wide and she held her hand to her cheek.

The blush had spread all over her cheeks and I smirked to myself. Asuka was so easily embarrassed. Her innocence shined through her personality like a lantern; I knew she was totally inexperienced by today alone.

And that only made me more interested in her.

Asuka was everything I never expected a Kazama woman to be - brave, bold, innocent and kind.

"H-Hwoarang!"

"Hmmm?"

"Cut it out." Asuka said, diverting her eyes from mine. I laughed again, and she turned to look at me, glaring with the blush still on her face.

"Of course, Suka."

"You aren't going to stop, are you?"

"Nope!" I grinned and took another sip of my wine before standing up, "Come on, Suka. Let's go dance."

"O-ok."

**Two Hours Later, Julia's POV**

Jin and I had kissed for fifteen minutes straight. By the time we forced ourselves to stop my dress had been hoisted up higher and Jin had a grip on my bare thigh, squeezing it each time he dug into my mouth with his tongue.

It had been a glorious feeling, his mouth on mine and the heat that was spreading between us. But it had ended all too quickly.

Jin had pulled away from me and slowly untangled himself from me, kissing me slowly, teasing me even more than before. Then he stepped away and everything came crashing back to me at once: the dark hallway, the faint music from the party and the fact that I'm supposed to hate Jin Kazama.

I stood there in silence with my hand to my lips, while Jin's breathing slowed to a normal pace. He looked into my eyes one last time before he turned and strode away in the opposite direction of the party, not looking back once.

I felt so cold and alone all of a sudden, in that dark hallway. I had no idea how I was supposed to get myself back to everyone else after that had just happened, but I knew I had to go back. I couldn't just vanish; Hwoarang and everyone else would come looking for me.

"G-Gods," I whispered as I plopped down on my bed. I could still feel his lips against mine; I could hear his barely audible groans in my ear.

I had to stop my thoughts from going any further...My room was getting hotter with each thought.

"Jules? You back yet?" Hwoarang's voice came floating through my doorway and into my room.

"Y-Yeah! I'm in my room."

My door burst open and Hwoarang plopped down on my bed beside me, unbuttoning the top two buttons on his shirt. He grinned at me, then sat upright, undoing two more buttons, "Hey, you left early."

"We are allowed to do that, you know."

"Well, yeah, but that annoying British guy wouldn't stop asking me where you were. He even tried to get our address!"

_Stalker much?_

"Wow, that's a bit on the extreme side."

"I know! I told him to go find another girl to stalk, and then sent him in Lili's direction. They're hitting it off fairly well, though."

"Well that's good."

"There was another guy that asked for you too.... Hmmm, who was it again? Shit, I can't remember." Hwoarang sighed as he got the final button undone and then laid out on my bed.

But I was too busy being hopeful, "How do you not remember? What does he look like?"

"Oh it was that new guy! The one that Christie and the others were drooling over earlier? Him."

_The Man-God? He asked about me? How does he even know my name? OHMYGOSH!_

"Well! What'd he say?"

Hwoarang looked up at me weirdly and then shrugged, "Not much. Just asked if I knew where the 'amazing botanist with the beautiful brown hair and eyes' went."

"He called me amazing? And beautiful?"

"Jules, its not like you didn't know you were already those things." Hwoarang huffed, crossing his arms and rolling onto his stomach, "Why are you so excited anyways? Its not like you even know the guy."

"Yeah, but I can wave this in Christie's face whenever I want something done!" I cried, although that wasn't completely a lie. I WILL wave this in Christie's face.

Aang laughed at me, "Oooh, you're evil." He sat up, and then finally got off of my bed, "Well, I'm tired. Night Jules."

"Oh no sir! You have to tell me why you're so happy. You kissed her, didn't you?" I sat up, watching Hwoarang's expression.

"No..." and then a joyous laugh, "She kissed me!"

"Wha-? You're lying, Suka would never-!" I was shocked! She was that bold?

Hwoarang winked at me, "Ah, but she did. She kissed me and told me to stop playing around with her. She told me to take her seriously."

"What did you do to make her say that?"

"I just made her blush, nothing serious."

"Just? HWOARANG, WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BEST FRIEND?!"

Hwoarang looked offended, "I thought I was your best friend?"

I threw my slipper at him, "Get out! Get out of my room right now! You used my best friend for your sick and twisted games!"

"I did not! The games haven't even started yet!" Hwoarang cried, as he dodged my slipper. He stuck his tongue out at me, then turned his back to me, flipping my light switch and heading for the door, "Night sis."

"Night Aang. Love you!"

"Love you too. Now go to sleep. We've got school tomorrow!" And then he shut my door.

"You're only happy cause Asuka'll be there!" I called. I heard him open his room door and then there was silence.

Then he chuckled and I could feel his smile from my room, "You're right!" Hwoarang's door slammed shut and I didn't hear anything else from him.

But I didn't need to...

I was already had someone else on my mind.

End Chapter 3


	4. Little Secret

Entrance Exam

By: Sailorjj07

4. Little Secret

A/n: I'm still trying to figure out the time line on this fic. See, what I initially wanted to do was cover an entire month in a chapter...But for now, that just doesn't fit, so I guess I'll just do, day by day, week by week times. We'll see how that works. Thanks for your reviews everyone!

Disclaimer: I do not own!

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**Actions**

(Me!)

**Hwoarang's POV**

Why do people hate school? I absolutely love school. Its such a great place; I don't know why anyone would hate school. Its just awesome.

I tried not to hum out loud as Julia and I walked towards Mishima Tech. Who cares that the school's founder is the most sadistic, sick and twisted bastard this side of the Eastern Hemisphere?

Nope, it doesn't bother me at all.

"What're you so happy for?" Julia asked me, holding back a laugh. I grinned at her and tried not to skip. Seriously, skipping is for pansies and I will NOT skip. Still, it would show how happy I am.

"No reason. Today's just a wonderful day. The sun's shining, there's a rainbow in the sky and-"

"Aang, you're an awful liar. And you're sounding a tad bit...sweet. Please, if you treasure your manhood, stop. Goodness." Julia burst into full laughter this time and I glared at her, shoving my hands in my pockets as we walked along.

"Well geez, Jules, thanks for killing any and all happiness within me. I feel like you just sucked my soul out."

"Trust me, it doesn't take that much work." Julia giggled again and I frowned, then turned my head away from her.

She was so mean to me sometimes!

"Hey Aang," Julia broke the gentle silence between us, "Do you think she'll be able to face you?"

I looked over in her direction to find her staring down at her hands. What kinda question was she asking me?

"Well, yeah, Jules, why wouldn't she?"

"I mean...don't you think she'll be embarrassed to see you? She kissed you, ya know." Julia was still looking down at her hands as a tiny blush covered her face and I frowned again. What the hell was my "sister" blushing for? What happened? It sounded too much like she was speaking from her own point of view.

But I was gonna play dumb, for her sake: "And? That would be more reason to see me, don't you think?"

"Well...I don't know. Why would she want to see you after doing something embarrassing like kissing you?"

Geez, what was she getting at? Stupid Jules.

"Because she kissed me for a reason. Jules, I'm not screwing Asuka. No woman I've been involved with has ever JUST kissed me. Most of them kiss me to start up-"

"Ok! I get it, I get it!" Julia never was one to like hearing about my sex-capades. She always said it was degrading for me to do what I did, but it didn't bother me all that much. If I wanted it, I got it.

It was that simple.

"Do you? Jules, is something the matter?" I usually wasn't this nice, but hey, I'm in a good mood.

"What? Why would you say something like that? I'm fine."

Julia's such a bad liar. Maybe if she had looked me in the face and lied, I'd have THOUGHT of believing her. Its hard to not think its a lie when Jules stares in another direction. She's always been the type to look you in the eye...So I KNOW she's lying now.

"Ok Jules, whatever you say." Nope, I wasn't going to press the issue. If she wanted to tell me, she would, right? So I'll just wait. "Anyways, I hope Professor Lime has on a V-neck today. I thought for sure-"

Julia swung her book bag at my head, but I ducked out of the way: "Aang! I thought you liked Asuka?"

"I do! What's that got to do with anything?" I asked her, looking at her quizzically. Jules wasn't making any sense at all today.

"You idiot. You're such a dog!" Julia shook her finger at me and crossed her arms.

"Huh? Jules, I didn't do anything bad to Asuka, I swear!" I held up my hands in my own defense. What the heck was Julia talking about?

"Hwoarang, Asuka kissed you because she wants you to take her seriously, right? That means you have to stop being a womanizer and actually care. No more staring at other women's breasts, and you can't show too much affection for any female other than Asuka. You have to be faithful, if you want Asuka."

_'...Faithful? I have to be f-faithful? Gods...What did I sign up for?'_

"S-Seriously?!" I was shocked, to say the least. I don't know if I could do that...be faithful for a tiny crush? It's not like we were married or anything!

"Aang, tell me something. When your girlfriends break-up with you, what'd they say?" Julia asked, looking at me thoughtfully.

"Eh, most of the time they just slapped me and walked off..." I told her, scratching my head. It was true too; I think a slap says everything, you know.

"And the few that spoke?"

"Well...Emmy said I would never be faithful. But that wasn't true! I never once cheated on her!" See? I wasn't such a bad guy.

"Probably not outright. Emotional affairs are still affairs. Then again, this is you, you've never had one of those," Julia paused thoughtfully,"Who else?"

"Ann told me I didn't love her like she loved me. That was totally true. Love? I'm too young and handsome for that."

Julia groaned as we came closer to Mishima Tech's gates, "Aang, you're an idiot. Age has nothing to do with love. You love because you couldn't imagine life without that person. You love someone because they make you whole...Have you never felt that way before?"

I thought about it seriously, before I answered her. Had I ever felt that way? Not that I know of, "Nah-uh...Nope, never."

"Oh, you're a lost case! Just don't hurt Asuka's feelings, ok? I'll fight my own brother."

"Did someone call me?"

The both of us turned as Asuka and Kazama walked up to the two of us. It was odd how we all managed to get to the building at the same time, but I didn't have much time to care.

Asuka was here. Right in front of me...She looked so cute today, with two blue hair clips in her dark brown hair. Her brown eyes were almost chestnut in the sun and I couldn't stop staring at her.

So beautiful...

**Julia's POV**

I tried not to gasp as Asuka and Jin walked over to us. I wanted to hide behind Hwoarang or at least get away...As long as I didn't have to stand under Jin's gaze. Asuka wasn't paying attention to him and neither was Hwoarang; they were that much wrapped up in each other.

"Asuka!" Hwoarang cried, throwing his arms out and nearly running over to the girl to hug her. He didn't make it all the way over though; Asuka swung her leg out to kick him before he could get close enough. He ducked the swipe at his head and stopped moving to glance at Asuka admiringly.

Hwoarang had always appreciated girls who could kick his ass if he wasn't paying attention. Strong girls were his favorite.

"Get away, you pervert! What were you trying to hug me for?" Asuka cried, clenching her fists. She was trying to hide her blush with irritation, but it wasn't working too well. I saw the blush on her face from where I stood.

But I didn't have time to really focus on those two. Jin was still looking at me.

I tried to look anywhere but at him. The blush on my face was going to make me as red as a tomato and I couldn't bear it if Asuka or Hwoarang saw it. Nor could I think up I good enough reason for it.

**Jin's POV**

Julia's very amusing, I must say. She was blushing and nearly squirming as I looked over in her general direction. I wasn't even looking at her completely and she was turning pink, as if the thought of me looking at her made her blush.

And maybe it had. It was...nice to have that effect on a woman, although it's only happened once before. Xiouyou blushes like that every time I acknowledge her; its so annoying.

But this...this was different. Julia's blush was amusing and it since I was bored, I figured she might be fun to play with later...

_'Ms. Julia, there are so many things I plan to do to you today.'_

**Julia's POV**

"Hey, c-class is about to start. We'd better go-o inside."

_'Ah! I stuttered! Oh no, oh no, oh no...'_

Asuka looked over at me, having totally ignored Hwoarang right now and slowly walked over to me, "Hey Jules, you ok? You look kinda...flushed."

"O-oh! I'm fine. Yup, I'm great. But we should really get going or we're gonna be late."

Hwoarang sighed and put his arms up over his head, "Ugh, I don't wanna be in that shit hole earlier than I have to, Jules!"

Asuka tapped his shoulder and wagged her finger at him, "Hwoarang, watch your mouth! We're at school!"

"So? They can kiss my ass. I'm a grown man."

Asuka curled her hand into a fist, frowning at Hwoarang as he walked ahead of her, "Excuse me?"

"I said-! Ah, no! Ok, ok! I'll stop!"

Asuka had reached up and yanked Hwoarang's arm behind his back, twisting it at a very odd angle. I watched the two, highly amused and tried not to laugh. Poor Hwoarang.

"Geez Asuka! You're so violent!"

"And you don't listen. Where's your since of duty, Hwoarang? You should respect your school." Asuka said, slinging her bag over her shoulder. I shook my head, but kept my comments to myself.

But seriously, who would want to respect this god forsaken place? It was a Mishima owned building, after all!

"I'll respect this school when it doesn't give the kids of Tokyo nightmares." Hwoarang muttered and Asuka pinched him. Instead of it making him apologize, he grabbed hold of her wrist and pulled her body towards him.

I knew he wouldn't kiss her or anything weird like that, not in front of Jin, but I was surprised. Wouldn't Jin say something? Or beat him up?

I glanced over to Jin to find him looking at me again. I tensed up as soon as his dark gaze settled on me, and turned my head immediately. Was he about to say something?

"Interesting," he mused quietly, in my direction. He knew I had heard him. What did he think was interesting? Me? His cousin and my "brother"? What?

"Come a-again?"

"It seems the Koren is flirting with my cousin."

"You think so?" Wow, I didn't think he'd care.

"Hm." So that meant "yes" in Jinese. I wonder if that also meant he was bothered by it? Obviously not, because Jin slid his hands into his pockets and kept walking like he hadn't just told me anything.

He's so...weird.

But hey, that's Jin for you.

**An Hour Later**

Professor Lime was in the middle of her scantily clad lecture when I felt an odd pressure near the nape of my neck. Jin was the only person behind me, so I knew whatever it was, it had to be him, but what the HELL would he be doing in this PUBLIC place?

Did he want me to die of a heart attack?

I froze as I realize what he was doing...He was playing in my hair?! Jin Kazama was playing in my hair.

No, wait...not playing.

He was undoing my braid! I could feel the red creeping up my entire face as he slowly worked his fingers through each plait, torturing me slowly. I thought after the party there would be no more of Jin kissing me or touching me, or anything like that.

And here he was, slowly coaxing my braid undone. It had taken me a while to get my hair like that too! I coughed quietly and straightened my glasses, but I couldn't lean forward...His fingers in my hair were lovely, and I shivered as he leaned forward in his desk.

I could feel his breath beside my ear and then he whispered to me, "It's better down."

After that, he just leaned back in his seat like he had never done anything, but that wasn't the end of it. He twisted my hair around his index finger, ran his fingers along the tips of my hair touching his desk and no one saw him the entire time because we were in the back right hand corner of the class.

My face was getting redder and redder as each minute ticked by. Mainly, he twisted my hair around his finger, but on occasion, he'd give it a soft tug or two, so I wouldn't forget him.

As if I would.

So throughout the entire class I endured this torture and as soon as Lime told us to get out of her class, I bolted. I was the first person out of my seat and down the hall, because I just couldn't take it.

It was when I reached the stairway that I finally stopped running, and I sat there, gasping for breath.

_'He's crazy! He's trying to kill me! Darn you, Jin! He did that on purpose.'_

I tried to breathe, but I was having a hard time at it. This was so unfair. I'm not supposed to love his fingers in my hair, I'm not supposed to let him get away with touching me!

"Ah! Ms. Chang! What a surprise!"

I glanced up from my dark thoughts to see the Man-God standing in front of me. I tried not to drool as I looked up in his beautiful eyes, but oh, was it hard. I was driven into a blubbering stupor by his beauty. Finally, I just said hello.

"Um hi?"

Stupid Julia! Who says that?

"Well hello to you too." He glanced at the extra space on the stair I was sitting on, "May I?"

I nodded, and waited for him to sit beside me. I didn't trust myself to talk too much, so I let him talk.

"I've been wanting to meet you for a very long time now, Ms. Julia. I too, am a forest preserver. Where I'm from, you're famous!"

"O-oh? Where are you-u f-from?"

"Oh the...Amazon. With the very large rain forest, you know. I'm a part of a reforestation committee there."

I looked him over. He DID NOT look like a man from the Amazon. He looked really Japanese to me.

"Oh, haha. You're looking at my oddly. Let me rephrase that. My family lives here in Japan and I was born here, but I moved to work in the Amazon when I was 17."

Wait, how old is he now?

"S-So how old are you?"

"Oh, you don't want to know. I'm old, haha."

"30?"

"My, I don't know if that's a compliment or a curse, haha. Lower than that, miss."

"25?"

"Good job. For a second guess. I can see why you're so respected. You're a wonderful woman."

I blushed. The Man-God was praising me. Wasn't his praise so much better than Jin's? Jin's compliments always sounded like they meant something else...

"T-thanks."

"And you speak Japanese really well too."

"I've been here nearly three years in a row already. I-I'd hope so."

"Hmmm, you do have a point," the Man-God stood up and then he laughed boyishly, shaking his head, "I'm such an idiot. I didn't tell you my name. Please, call me Haku."

He bowed low to me from the three steps he stood below me.

"And I'm J-Julia."

"Oh, that's a lovely name for a lovely woman. Well, Ms. Julia, I have to go now. But it was great having a chance to talk to you. We'll have to do it again sometime."

"O-of course..." I said, as he went on his way out of the door to the stairwell. I stared after him for a minute; I can't believe a man could be that beautiful. He was so lovely, it made me stutter, goodness.

Nearly five minutes passed before I heard the doors open again and thinking it was Haku coming back, I smiled widely.

"You ran."

Speak of the devil and he shall appear, mother always said. Now another beautiful man was showing up to torment me, but this man was beautiful and dangerous. Such a horrible combo.

"So what? You were just playing with me, Kazama. That's not fair." I stood (more like sat) my ground as he stopped after the first step. I scooted closer to the railing and Jin looked amused, taking another step up the stairs. Soon he was two steps below me and I was within reach...A dangerous place to be in.

"Kazama? We were on a first name basis yesterday." Jin took another stair step closer to me, and reached forward, gathering locks of hair with his fingertips, "Care to say it again?"

"Say what?"

"The name you addressed me by." Jin's eyes were dark as he leaned down and pressed a kiss into the tips of the hair he had gathered in his hand. I could feel my cheeks getting red and knew I had to get out of here before my heart caved in.

This just couldn't be healthy.

"K-Kazama, stop. You're only p-playing with me."

He glanced up at from his position over my hair and pressed another kiss into it. He ignored me and let the strands fall from his hands as he took another step up the stairs.

"Am I? Hm."

Now, he was only one step below me, and his eyes were pitch black as he leaned towards me. His first kiss was slow, annoyingly so and I wanted to push him off, down the stairs.

But I couldn't move because my breath had left me. The second kiss was more pressing and I parted my lips without a thought. Jin's tongue dived into my mouth and I nearly moaned out loud. He had me pinned against the railing in an instant and he devoured my mouth without any reservation.

"What...were you calling me again?" He separated our mouths to trail succulent kisses down my neck and my fingers buried in his hair, while I bit down on my bottom lip to keep quiet.

His kisses went lower and the top two buttons of my blouse were undone before I had time to think about it. He placed kisses there too, light kisses that made me warm all over. This time I had to say it, I couldn't keep it in.

"Jin..." It was a breathless whisper as it escaped my mouth but I knew he heard it. With a smirk, his kisses trailed back up to my lips and he gave me a kiss that burned me alive. I could feel my whole body quivering all over again and his smirk grew wider.

He leaned closer to my ear and looped a lock of my hair around his finger, "Julia...you're shaking."

That only made the shaking worse. I reached out for him, wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled his face back to mine. He couldn't just stop now, could he? How could he stop? I drew two slow kisses out of him before he removed my arms, that smirk still on his face. He stood up and put his hands in his pockets.

"Hurry Julia...You'll be late for class." He was mocking me! That asshole came and kissed me breathless than had the nerve to mock me! The door to the stairwell slammed shut and I stood up.

"GRAWR!" I kicked the wall closest to me as hard as I could with my foot and grinned when I saw chips of concrete fall from the wall.

_'Damn you, Jin Kazama!'_

**Jin's POV**

Oops. I pissed her off, I think. Not that it bothered me any. Julia was my new toy now; playing with her made my distorted life a tad bit more enjoyable to live.

And since last night, the Devil had stayed in his hole. It had worried me and scared me, honestly. I've never heard Devil be silent. But he talks when I'm with her, coaxing me to do this and that to Julia. Of course, I'd never do a thing he said; rape wasn't on my list of things to do today.

Devil wanted her though, I knew that. He would say things that would direct my eyes all over her body, and that's how those two buttons came undone. That wasn't me... at least, I don't think so.

Did the Devil and I lust after the same woman?

It would fit. Angels are supposed to be out of our reach. But here was one, straight from Heaven, who was caught in our trap.

And if she isn't careful, I'll drag her down to hell with me.

**Asuka's POV**

Hwoarang and I stared after my cousin. He had been leaning against the wall behind us, while I chatted with Christie and Lili. Then as soon as the Man-God walked past us and we were all slobbering like dogs, he suddenly took off, leaving Hwoarang and I to stare at him.

And Julia hadn't come back yet either.

"I wonder where Julia went?" I asked Hwoarang who shrugged. He was frowning and he looked really mad for some reason. I looked at him oddly, then tried to think of what would make him mad. When I came up with nothing, I decided to ask, "Hwoarang, what're you mad for?"

"I'm not mad." He muttered, though the pout was clear on his face.

"No? You're lying." I took a step closer and tried to look in his face, but he kept dodging my eyes. Finally, he closed them, getting tired of moving his head so much.

"I'm not mad."

"That's twice."

"Asuka, I'm not-"

I grabbed his face in my hands and forced him to look at me. I bore into his eyes with mine and then I frowned at him, "Stop lying! Didn't I say to take me seriously? Tell me why you're mad already!"

Hwoarang stared at me, slightly surprised that I had been so forceful with him. But I hated when someone was mad at me and wouldn't tell me why. And I knew he was mad at me, although I don't know what I did.

"...you...looked at him..." Hwoarang's pout was now a sad one, as he mumbled the end of the sentence.

"I did what? Hwoarang, what did I do?" I asked softly, trying to get him to spill as I dropped my hands from his face.

"You...you were looking at him like you liked him more than me! That new guy! If you want to date him, why don't you just go ask him instead of blushing and acting like you'll faint over him!" Hwoarang's pout grew even more and he crossed his arms, turning his head away from me again.

_'Pft...He's jealous? Ahahahaah! He's jealous! Oh Hwoarang...'_

"Ahahahaha! Pffffttt!! Haha!" I tried to stop myself, but I couldn't help it. It was just too cute! And too funny. I can't believe Hwoarang's jealous of an unattainable man.

Hwoarang gaped at me and frowned in my direction, "What's so funny?!"

"Ahahaha, Hwoarang have you never been jealous before? Oh how cute! Ahaha! Hwoarang, I don't like him more than you. I don't even know him! Ahahahahahahaa!!" I covered my mouth to stifle my giggles, but it was hard.

Hwoarang was so silly.

"J-Jealous?" He asked, and the look on his face was really shocked. Had he really never been jealous before?

"Yes Hwoarang, jealous. That's completely what you were. But you don't have any reason to be..." I wiped a tear drop from my eye as I smiled up at him. He was so cute. Didn't he know anything?

"I don't?" Hwoarang looked hopeful, like he really thought I had like Haku better than him.

"Well duh! How could I like him more than you, Hwoarang? You guys are two different. He's...a Man-God, and you aren't."

"What? What's that supposed to mean? I'll have you know every girl I've ever known thinks I'm just as attractive if not more so than that new guy!"

"Really?" I giggled, "I don't see it."

"What?! Asuka, seriously?! Tell me your joking!" Hwoarang looked pretty upset from my lie. Did he really think he looked better than Haku?

No chance. The man could be a model and make more money than every person in the room.

No, Hwoarang was nowhere as beautiful as Haku was...He was a tad bit better. Hwoarang had a rough gorgeousness. The one that said he was experienced in life and had gone through more than most of us would have liked to even think about.

**Hwoarang's POV**

She wasn't saying anything...She wasn't saying anything at all!

Did she really think he looked better than me?! He does NOT look better than I do! I won't believe it!

"So you do like him more than me?" I asked her, as her dazed brown eyes finally looked up at me. At first I thought she was thinking about him, but apparently something else was on her mind. She reached up and cupped my cheek with her hand, shaking her head.

"No. Not at all."

"You promise?"

She nodded firmly, "I promise."

It made me happy. I could feel it rising in my stomach and washing over me like a wave. I was happy that she liked me more. I was happy that I wasn't going to have to give her up already.

So I reached down and hugged her to me, burring my face in her hair. She smelled like flowers...Cherry blossoms to be exact and I knew this scent fit her. I pressed a kiss into the top of her head and I could feel the blush spread across her face.

"Hwoarang, w-we're at school!"

"So? Asuka, I'm letting everyone know..." I released her and raised her chin up, so I could look her directly in the face, "I won't look at anyone but you. No one else...ever."

_'What the hell am I saying?! Where did this garbage come from?! Nooooooo, I hadn't wanted to say that! Damn you, Julia! This is all your fault! All that talk about being faithful and all that lovey-dovey shit! Arrrrrrrrrgggggggggggggg!!'_

And then I saw the blush that was burning her entire face. It was so pretty, with her brown eyes looking so startled and surprised. I had to kiss her. I didn't care who saw us; I had to.

So, I did. I leaned down and pressed my mouth against Asuka's. She nearly gasped against my mouth, but I was already pulling her body closer to mine. Soon she was kissing me back, but we had to separate for air.

When we did, I saw an even brighter blush on her face than the one from before. I caressed it with my thumb before I let her go gently.

"Y-You mean that...What you said...are you really only going to look...at me, Hwoarang?"

I smirked at her; she was so dazed she could barely speak, "I said it, didn't I? I'm a man of my word, babe."

"B-Babe? Ew, way to murder the mood, Hwoarang."

I was confused! Every girl loved being called that, "Ehhh? Really?"

"Geez, where did you learn to speak to girls? How awful." Asuka waved her hand in the air and curled her noise up, as if the offensive word was floating around us. I blinked at her, then shook my head.

_'Then tell me what to call you, Suka. A name just for you, that no one else calls you...I want that to be my name for you.'_

"Um, its a self-taught art?" I told her, scratching my head.

She laughed and opened her mouth to say something, when Kazama showed up as suddenly as he left. He had a faint smirk on his face as he walked along and instantly, I was suspicious.

Where had he gone?

And why the hell hadn't Julia showed up yet?

"J-Jin, have you seen Julia?" Asuka asked, looking at her cousin oddly. Seriously, the look she was giving him was weird. She looked slightly afraid because of the smirk on Jin's face and that made me even more suspicious.

What happened at home when he had a smirk on his face like that?

"No." Jin said, crossing his arms and resuming his position on the wall. I watched him for any other signs of weirdness. Well, for one that smirk was a total giveaway to SOMETHING, but that was the only thing Jin gave away.

I'd have been able to tell more if his eyes were open but he leaned against the wall with his eyes shut.

Damn.

"Julia! There you are! I was looking all over for you! Where have you been?!" Asuka rushed over to Jules and hugged her, worry displayed clearly over her face.

"I...ah, I need some air. I'm not used to being in buildings this much unless its my lab..."

"Oh? Well, then I'm glad you got some air then."

**Julia's POV**

More like your damn cousin stole it all away. I noticed him immediately, against the wall behind Asuka and Hwoarang. He slid one eye open and looked directly at me, with that tiny smirk still on his face. I wanted to slap it off, but told myself not to do it.

Everyone would know something was up if I just hit Jin Kazama out the blue. So I sighed and turned to focus back on Asuka. I saw him nod once and close his eyes again.

DAMN HIM!

"So, should we go to our next class?"

"You're awfully eager to go to our classes today, Jules." Hwoarang stated, regarding me with an eyebrow lifted. He looked me over once with a frown that said he was becoming suspicious.

I can't afford suspicions! Not with Jin Kazama!

"Sure, I just have to go to our locker." Asuka said, walking further down the hall. I followed her and Hwoarang was behind me. We didn't wait for Jin, because we knew he was behind us.

"Alright."

We reached our locker in about two minutes and Asuka twisted the lock, tapping her foot gently. She was probably singing a song in her head; she did that sometimes. She had a beautiful voice but she never let others hear it because she was so shy.

"Hey, what's that?" There was a slip of paper sitting neatly on top of our books. Asuka and I both looked at each other before I reached forward and took the slip of paper. She grabbed her books and slammed the locker shut, while I read to our little group.

"Beauty that shines like the sun,

Hair that's silken spun,

I'll love you all the days of my life,

One day, you'll be my wife."

Both Asuka and I stopped walking and looked at each other: "What the hell?!" We both said at the same time.

I hadn't realized Hwoarang had heard the love poem until he snatched the paper from me and read it to himself about twice. Then he held up the note with an angry glare, "What the hell is this?! Kazama, did you hear this shit! What is going on?!"

"Aang, calm down! We don't know what's happening!"

"This is a joke, right?" Asuka took the note from Hwoarang's hand, reading it over to herself. "What the heck? There's no signature or a name. We don't even know who this is directed at. Jules, is it for you? Do you have a lover?"

I blushed beat red and shook my head frantically, "N-No! If I had one, you would know, don't you t-think?! Geez Asuka, don't say such e-embarrassing things!"

"Well, I know its not mine," Asuka said calmly, handing the note back to me.

I shook my head, "How do you know? It could be for you!"

"I doubt it...It's like that many guys want to be with me, you know. I'm to much of a tom-boy, Jules, you know that."

"Yeah, but everyone in the King of Iron Fist tournament doesn't. AND in that dress you wore to the party, I'm sure they don't think that way any-"

Asuka look at me incredulously, "Me? Um, excuse me, we were showing the same amount of skin! It's probably for you!"

I stopped. It actually could be for me. I know Hwoarang didn't have time to put this in our locker, I would've seen it and since he refused to let Asuka go anywhere but the BATHROOM without him, I knew it wasn't him. And Jin...Jin would never write me anything. He'd just tease me and torment me until he felt like almost talking about it.

Who else could it be?

BINGO! The light's just went off in my head.

"Where IS that Brit? I'm going to tie him up like a rodeo bull." I shoved the note in my pocket and stormed my way to our next class. It was fairly empty but there were three people in there: Steve, Lili and that Chinese chick that loved Jin for no reason.

I didn't care though; I was going to get to the bottom of this. I stormed over to Steve and slammed the note down on his desk: "Did you write this?"

"S-Say whot? Jules, what're ya talking bout, love?"

"There was a note in my and Asuka's locker. Now, answer my question, did you put it there? Did you write it Steve. Because if you resorted to this childish way of telling me your feelings, I'll deck you right here."

Asuka snickered and covered her mouth with her hand. Hwoarang laughed outright and one look out of the corner of my eye, and I knew Jin was laughing on the inside. His tiny smirk had grown a tad bigger.

"J-Jules? Wh-what?"

"Answer me! Did you or did you not put this letter in my locker?!"

"N-No! No, I didn't put it in there! I swear." Steve grabbed a hold of my hand, and Lili flushed red in jealous. I snatched my hand away, and stuffed the note back in my pocket.

"Thank you. Now stop being unfaithful to Lili here! She's a princess!" I huffed and walked over to my desk at the back of the room. Asuka and Hwoarang applauded me as I stormed over, ignoring the two of them. Jin silently walked towards his desk as well, hoping the Chinese girl didn't notice him.

But she did.

"JIN!" She cried loudly, like there were so many people in the room for her to yell over. She was out of her desk in an instant, practically running over to Jin.

He nodded at her, and she sat down on the floor next to his desk, smiling cheerfully, "Hey Jin, don't you think this class is hard? I swear, I'm afraid for the tests that we have to take in here. Oh! We should study together when they come up! Remember when we did that in high school? It was so much fun! Heihachi used to always have the servants send snacks to use and stuff, remember? I remember. High school was so fun with you there, Jin!"

"Hm."

I clenched my fist under my desk. I wanted to hit her. I wanted to punch her in the face and hear her noise break under my fist. Who was she to talk to MY Jin like he actually was interested in her!

_'Wait...my? My? No no no no no no no no no. Not my. Not my. Pleasssseeee, not my. Oh Gods...no.'_

I shook my head and sighed. This was getting bad. I really didn't want to be here anymore...I stood up, sighing again, trying to get the anger out of me. I walked out of the classroom trying to tell myself over and over again...I would NOT get jealous over Jin Kazama. I will not hate the Chinese girl who is in love with him. I WILL NOT want to punch her face in.

But just thinking about it was making me feel so much better! No, I had to stop myself from thinking like that. Jin wasn't mine; Jin wasn't anyone's.

I nodded to myself as I walked down the hallway. No, he wasn't mine at all. He was nothing to me; no one.

That's all there is to it.

I found myself on my way to my locker, and but stopped when I turned the corner. Who was that at my locker? I peaked around the corner and covered my mouth to silence my gasp.

Haku?! It was Haku who was putting these love notes in our locker? But who were they directed at? Why wouldn't he sign them?

I ducked back behind the corner and leaned back against the wall, covering my mouth with my hand. I inched along the wall, hoping I'd get to class without him coming this way. Soon I was far enough away to walk and breathe normally, but it was hard.

So who did he like? Was Haku in love with Asuka? Or with me? And why?

I knew one thing though...I had to keep this a secret. No one could know that I knew who was putting these letter in our locker. I couldn't say anything to Asuka because I wanted her to have a good relationship with Hwoarang. And I definitely couldn't tell Hwoarang; he'd wanna kill him no matter who it was too.

That left Jin...and I wasn't tell him anything. He was no one. No one had no right to know anything about me or what was going on in my life.

So this was my little secret...with me.

End Chapter 4


	5. Marks

Entrance Exam

By: Sailorjj07

5. Marks

A/n: Hey guys! How're you liking the story so far? I think I really like Jin/Julia a lot more than Asuka/Hwoarang. Wanna know why? Because Hwoarang isn't as seductive as Jin, of course. Hwoarang and Asuka have... an innocent love. It's because Hwoarang has never felt true love from anyone other than his adopted father/master. Jin did, from his mother, but he's sadistic with a devil inside him. It's more fun to play on.

Anywho, thanks for all your reviews!

Disclaimer: I do not own!

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**Actions**

(Me!)

**Julia's POV**

I was avoiding Jin.

At first, I just kept away from his chair. I sat in front of Asuka during class so that he wouldn't have any access to my hair. Then, I stopped going off on my own. If we stayed in a group everything would be ok, but as soon as I tried to run off, Jin would come after me.

I was doing a pretty good job too. For two entire weeks, I had successfully avoided Jin Kazama. But I had a feeling that he was only playing with me; letting me get away with it to plan for something much worse...

The only place I couldn't avoid Jin was in my dreams. And that was where he tormented me the most. He was his cruelest in my dreams: playing with me, teasing me, nibbling and touching me restlessly and there was nothing I could do to stop him.

I had tried to force myself awake. I tried to keep glasses of water by my bed to pour over my head. But all that did was make me dream about Jin invading my shower time.

"Hey Jules!" I looked up from my book to find Asuka and Hwoarang walking into the classroom. As part of avoiding Jin, I didn't walk to school with Hwoarang in the morning anymore. He had a knack for showing up at the exact same time as Asuka did, and with her, Jin.

And I was avoiding him, remember?

"Hey Asuka. How are you?"

"Great! So guess what? I was wondering if you and Hwoarang-?"

Hwoarang plopped down in his desk beside Asuka and grinned over at me, "Asuka invited us over for dinner! She and Kazama's butler wanna try some kinda new dish out and Suka said her opinion was biased."

Asuka sighed as Hwoarang spilled the beans, "Hwoarang! You could've let me speak! Geez! I was going to ask her myself!"

"But Asuka, it's only cause I want you for desert," Hwoarang leaned over his desk and pressed a kiss onto Asuka's cheek. She blushed bright red, and turned back towards me as if Hwoarang hadn't done anything.

"Anyways, we're going to have dinner tonight. I'd love for you and Hwoarang to come. Apparently, Aang's coming regardless."

"Yup!" My "brother" added, grinning like an idiot.

"Well I..." I glanced at Asuka's face first, then Hwoarang's. They both looked slightly worried that I would say no, and I realized that in avoiding Jin, I was avoiding my closest friends too. Were they worth the possible torture that would soon be my doom?

"I'll go," I said, making my decision. Of course they were; these two plus Christie were the only true friends I had. Jin or not, I still loved them.

Asuka breathed a sigh of relief, "Jules, that's great! I'm so glad you said yes!"

**Hwoarang's POV**

I grinned. I was glad too, actually.

Something had been off about Jules lately; something that I couldn't quite put my finger on just yet. She hung with us like usual: at lunch, at school, a little while after school, but that was it. I lived with her and I barely saw Jules anymore.

She would stay cooped up in her room when I did come home and the only time I saw her was when it was time for dinner. She always feigned something about home-sickness, but I knew it was a lie.

Julia Chang would never be home sick in a place where her best friend and "brother" were. That just didn't make sense. Sure, she missed her mom, but she complained way-y more about missing me, Suka and Christie when she had gone back to the States.

So apparently whatever was bothering her was making her lie to me and when Julia starts lying, it's always a mess because she sucks at it. Asuka doesn't even try; she's always honest and I like that about her.

But sis? She'll try to lie and then wonder why her non-lying ass gets caught in her lie. It's cause she really, really sucks at it.

"Well, Aang will bring you guys to my house at about 7. Is that an alright time for you, Jules?"

I watched as Julia nodded and then saw her back suddenly get rigid. Her eyes flew to the back of the room and then darted back to her book, just as quickly.

What was wrong with her?

I looked towards the back of the room too, but I didn't see anything. Only Kazama standing up. He walked passed us, out to the hallway, and only then did I notice Jules relax.

...What the hell?

**At 5 pm.**

Only two hours left...Gods, this was going to be the longest wait of my life. For some reason, I felt really excited to be going to Asuka's house today. She had promised me she would let me see her room...And I guess I just couldn't wait.

I always wondered what kind of room Asuka Kazama had. I mean, she's not the type to be really girly or anything, but maybe her room was all decked out in pink and lace, just to show that she did have a feminine side.

Or maybe her room was dark and harsh, like her annoying ass cousin, Kazama.

It might even be tranquil and have lots of blue in it, like my room.

As I pondered over the endless possibilities of the insides of Asuka's room, Jules came into the living room and plopped down on the couch beside me. I kept my thoughts to myself and didn't say anything; apparently, she had something to say anyway.

"I'm avoiding Jin." She stated, as if I had asked her something.

I didn't really need to ask though, because she knew that I knew something was wrong. Well, I knew what it was now.

"Kazama? What for?"

Here, she paused. A blush stained Julia's cheeks and she looked down at her hands, "I'd rather not say..."

W-What the fuck? Why was my sister blushing at the mention of Kazama's name? What the HELL was going on?! My brotherly instincts began to scream "Red flag! Red flag!" over and over again, and I reacted on them, nearly exploding.

"Did he hurt you? If he hurt you, Jules, I swear that bastard will-!"

Jules shook her head and placed her hand on my arm, which cut me off abruptly. She looked truly saddened that I would even think Jin Kazama would hurt her, but I didn't put it past him. That bastard had like...an alternate personality or something. You could never be too careful with a Kazama either.

But was I really one to talk?

"He didn't hurt me, I promise," Julia murmured, grinding all my thoughts to a halt. If he hadn't hurt her, then why was she avoiding him? I wanted to ask, but decided not to press the issue. It wasn't my business; not really.

"Ok Jules. Have it your way. But if he hurts you..." I left my threat hanging in the air because I saw no need to finish. Jules knew I would try to beat Kazama to a bloody pulp. Then I'd happily steal his cousin away, but that was an entirely different subject.

"So...you're excited, aren't you?" Jules asked, leaning against my shoulder. I nodded and leaned against her slightly too, because it was more comfortable that way.

"Why?"

"Have you ever wondered what Asuka's room looks like?" I questioned, though I kept my gaze at the front door. I was already getting embarrassed by asking this question out loud.

"Uhhh, no. That'd be you, Mr. Stalker."

I instantly moved away from Jules and she almost fell over on the couch, but she caught herself right before her face hit the cushion.

"I'm not a stalker! It's just..." I paused, though there was a frown still on my face. Jules giggled and I glared at her before continuing, "It's just that when we're on the phone at night, I can hear her moving around in her room or on her bed, and I wonder what it all looks like."

"Hwoarang, you're in love with Asuka, aren't you?"

"No!" I pouted and crossed my arms. Why was Jules teasing me? I'd never fallen in love before, why would I all of the sudden start now? She was talking crazy again.

"Are you sure? I think you are."

"I'm not! Geez, what about you? You're avoiding Kazama for a reason, right? How bout you get off my case and deal with your own!" I don't know why I said that. I don't know what came over me.

The look on Julia's face said she didn't know either. Her eyes were wide with shock, but she looked between being hurt and wanting to hit me. I ducked as she swung at my head and chose the latter.

"Hwoarang, that was completely uncalled for! I just said I didn't want to talk about it!" Julia's voice came out in an angry shriek, and she swung at me again, which I caught and pulled her into me. She tried to get herself out of my brotherly hug, but I wasn't letting up.

She wouldn't stay mad at me forever.

"Yeah, well I don't want to talk about me being in love with Asuka either. I'm not, so get it out of your head."

"But you are," came her muffled reply. I was stuck between being mad and laughing at how her voice sounded, so I gave Julia a squeeze and held her tighter.

"Am not."

"Are too," she was still arguing even in a bear hug. I let her go and glared at her again. She glared back, then reached up to straighten her clothes. Whoops.

"Why do you think I'm in love with her?"

"Hwoarang, you're imaging what the inside of her room looks like. Sorry if I know that's not normal for you." Julia told me, fixing her hair. When she was done, she looked me straight in the eye and I turned away from her gaze.

She had made a very good point.

"So what? You used to do that all the time." Apparently, I had too.

"I'm a woman. We do that automatically. We're emotional creatures. Men, not-so-much. That's how I know you really, really like her. You've never done that before. And you get so happy, just at the mention of her name...Hwoarang, I think you're in love with her."

"You really think so?"

"I do."

"Hm." I was stunned to silence. I had never, ever, in my entire life been in love with anyone, just after nearly three weeks with them. I never even feel anything for a girl in the same month I met her. Most of the time, they're just something to pass the time with.

But I couldn't just pass the time with Asuka. I wanted her to BE my time...This feeling crap is so damn scary.

"Ooh look its 5:30."

Shit. Still an hour and a half to go.

"Screw this, we're going early. I'm calling Asuka." I got up from the couch and headed towards my room. Julia got up too, but not before she got in her last words.

"You're in love~!" She said, in a sing-song voice.

I slammed my door at her. And that was my final answer.

**Asuka's POV**

My phone started ringing and it was barely six. I giggled as soon as the caller ID flashed across the screen.

Aang was so impatient.

"Sukkkaaaa, I wanna come over now! Can't Alfred cook any faster?" Hwoarang whined into my ear.

I giggled and laid out on my bed before I answered him, "Hwoarang, he's going as fast as he can. Unless we want him to burn the food, we have to wait. And for the last time, his name is NOT Alfred!"

He ignored my last sentence apparently, "But I want to see you!"

"You just saw me!" It was cute, the way he pouted and whined about things he couldn't fix. But he knew I could and thats why he called me.

"Yeah, but you were in your school clothes. I want to see Suka in her normal, at-home clothes. Can we come early? Pllllleeeeaaaaasssseee? I'll be good, I promise!"

"You're lying already, Hwoarang." He laughed and I couldn't help but smile too. Hwoarang's laugh was contagious.

"Ok, you caught me." Then his voice got low and serious, "Plus, I can't be good if you're going to be my desert tonight."

"Hwoarang!" I blushed, and he knew I was too, "Don't say things like that."

"Why not? I'm serious!" He sighed, "How come I have to take you seriously, but you won't take me seriously? That's not very fair, Asuka."

He had a point. Was I really taking him seriously? He had promised to only look at me and he'd kept his word. What was wrong with taking his words for their true value? It wasn't fair either.

"Are you still only looking at me?"

A pause. "Do you really have to ask that?"

I sighed; this man was so difficult, "I'll go ask Jin."

At the sound of his name, Jin peeked his head in my door. I almost wondered if he was eavesdropping on my conversation but immediately shook that off. That would imply that Jin cared, which was asking entirely too much of my cousin.

"Hey Jin, Hwoarang wants to know-"

"Tell the Koren I said no."

"But Jin-!"

Hwoarang's voice blared loudly over my phone, "KAZAMA, LET HER FINISH, DAMN IT!"

An amused smirk crossed my cousin's face and he nodded once, which meant I could finish. I looked at him oddly, but shook my head; I'd probably never really understand Jin and Hwoarang's relationship.

"Aang wants to know if he and Julia can come over early. Apparently, they're both really bored and would like to be in our company."

"Fine," was all he said and then he shut my door just as quickly as he came. I laid there in silence for a second, trying to figure out what his deal was.

Did Jin's smirk just get bigger?

**Jin's POV**

The angel was coming to be ensnared in our trap all over again. I knew she had been avoiding me, anyone with half a brain could tell. She would make sure I never had time to catch her on her own; that I never caught her when she least expected it.

Now, she was willingly and knowingly stepping into darkness and I was going to pull her as far down with me as I dared.

I had tried to keep Devil away from her, but he just wouldn't stop. He was so persistent, giving me dreams of her, nightmares of her, visions of the things I could do to her...it was really irritating me that he wanted her so much.

What annoyed me even more, though, was that he wasn't the only one who wanted her. I did too, and that in itself, should have been enough for me to push her away.

But, I wouldn't. She's my toy. I could play with her anyway I wanted and she would come back, each and every time because now, I owned her.

And today, I would have to remind her of that fact.

**At 6:30 pm., Julia's POV**

Their house was so beautiful. It looked nothing like I expected the Kazama mansion to look like. I told myself that Asuka had a choice in picking the house too, but another side of me said that this was all Jin's choosing.

I ignored that side, as Hwoarang cut his roaring motorcycle off.

"Geez, can't you just get a car?" I groaned, stretching out my arms and legs. It was alright to be sitting behind my "brother" on his motorcycle because this was a fairly short trip. I briefly wondered what it felt like to ride on that thing for more than an hour, then grimaced.

I didn't want to know or find out, at all.

"Maybe you should get a car." Hwoarang grumbled back, kicking the stand down and taking off his helmet. I handed him mine and he tied it up to the bike, then waited for me to start walking towards the house.

"Why, so I can drive on the wrong side of the road the entire time I'm here?" I replied, crossing my arms. We had been bickering on and off like this since we had our fight earlier. They were just tiny taunts though, but the truth was still behind our words.

I kind of didn't want to be here.

"Fighting already, you two?" Asuka opened the front door and smiled at me, then gave a happy cry and hugged me. Hwoarang held his arms out for a hug too, but Asuka ignored him, holding the door open for me to walk in.

Hwoarang ran up behind Asuka and swooped her up in his arms, making the girl blush and laugh joyfully, "Ok, ok! I'll hug you!" She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave Hwoarang a very warm hug in greeting. In response, Hwoarang planted a kiss on her cheek and made her blush even brighter.

"You're so cute today! I like this Asuka even better than the school uniform Asuka!" He cooed, and Asuka looked caught between pouting and being completely embarrassed. I just shook my head and walked in the door.

Once my "brother" put her down, Asuka walked in behind me and finally Hwoarang shut the door behind himself. I opened my mouth to comment on the living room when Jin got up off the couch. He glanced at me out of the corner of his dark eyes, then nodded in Hwoarang's direction.

"Yo Kazama." Hwoarang replied, but I didn't say anything. I couldn't. Jin's look had made my entire body freeze and my heart pounded in my chest so fiercely, it almost hurt.

Two weeks without any sort of contact will do that to you.

"The food isn't ready yet, so would you two like a tour of the house?" Asuka was asking us, but I wasn't really listening. I watched as Jin made his way up the spiral staircase in the room, but as he reached the top step, he turned around and looked down directly at me. My breath hitched and I felt my entire body get hot; this place was just too dangerous.

Jin was at his home court and I either had to bring my A-game or face becoming completely and utterly addicted to him.

I had to be very careful here.

"So what'd ya say, Jules? Wanna tour the Kazama mansion?" Hwoarang asked me, and I forced myself to snap out of Jin's trance. Oh, this place was so hazardous to my life.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, sure. Let's see it." I think I played it off pretty well, because the two said nothing at my odd answer. Asuka nodded and began her tour, and while she spoke, I plotted my game plan.

I wouldn't lose here. Not this time.

**At 7 pm.**

"Oh, everyone, the food's ready!" A beeper went off on Asuka's hip as we strolled the Kazama grounds. The place was huge. It had two libraries, an indoor and outdoor pool, a tennis court...I stopped paying attention after Asuka pointed out the home theater.

I had no reason why they needed all this house for only three people, but decided it wasn't my place to ask. What rich people do with their money is their business, I say.

"Jin!" Asuka called up the stairs and I tried not to let that bother me. I walked ahead, towards the dining room Asuka had showed us a while ago, with Hwoarang.

He glanced at me oddly, but didn't say anything. He was too busy watching Asuka talk with Jin. She seemed like the only person that could actually get responses out of him, even though they were several nods and responses of "Hm". I was understanding Jinese, but I wasn't that fluent.

The two walked over to us and the butler guy opened the door for us, smiling as Hwoarang and I took in the lavish table spreading. The silver cutlery gleamed in the bright lighting of the room; I was afraid I would go blind if I looked at it for too long.

Hwoarang sighed, "Geez, do you two eat like this everyday?"

Asuka giggled and linked arms with my exasperated brother, "Oh no. Just for tonight. It's the first time you guys have ever been over, so we brought out the special china."

So this was Asuka's secret. She liked to have guests at her house! How cute. I smiled at her and took my seat, "Well thank you, Asuka. I have to say, we don't have anything this lovely at my mother's house."

"You KNOW we don't have anything like this at our house." Hwoarang added, pulling Asuka's chair out for her. She whispered something to him about being too polite, but he ignored her, and plopped down in the chair beside her. Jin was silent as he sat across from me, though his eyes were regarding me steadily.

I'd have to endure this. I couldn't demand a new seating arrangement; he'd look at me regardless. I couldn't ask for Asuka to make him stop either, because that would give our entire "secret" away. So, I took it.

This was going to be one hell of a dinner.

**At 8 pm., Hwoarang's POV**

"Whew, I'm stuffed!" I cried, rubbing my stomach happily. I think Alfred had pulled out all the stops today by serving us about five courses. It was amazing what money could do in someone's life.

Asuka smiled warmly at me, which I returned only too quickly. Her smile was contagious like that.

"So you liked it?" She asked, looking between me and Jules.

"It was great," Julia answered, and all I had to do was nod my agreement. It really was great. Like I said, Alfred had pulled out all the stops.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, Master Hwoarang and Mistress Julia." Alfred told us, and I immediately shook my head. Master? I was definitely no master.

"Just call me Hwoarang, man. I'm no one's master," I told him, hoping he would be able to do that. I glanced in Asuka's direction, who just grinned at me in amusement. I guess it was ok.

"That's for sure," Julia muttered, and I glared at her, which she ignored, "You don't have to call me mistress either. In America, we're really informal. At the worst, I'll let you call me Miss, but that's as far as it goes."

Alfred bowed in thanks at the both of us and then made way to clearing off the table, silently. Asuka began to get up and help him, but he immediately admonished her, "Lady Asuka, please. I can do it myself. Aren't you supposed to be showing Hwoarang your room? If I recall, you skipped that portion of the house on your tour."

At the mention of Asuka's room, I perked up pretty quick. She was supposed to be showing me her room!

"Yeah, you ARE supposed to be showing me your room! What happened to that, Asuka?"

I knew I was embarrassing her, but I didn't care all that much. I wanted to see her room, darn it! Plus, it was cute when Asuka got all embarrassed anyways.

"W-We can go now, if you'd like, Hwoarang." Asuka glanced at Jin, who looked off in another direction like he didn't care (as if he would) and then she got up from her chair.

"I would like. And you sort of promised, you know." I added, so that she wouldn't forget what we had talked about. She'd better not forget, or I'd be mad. Just a little bit though.

"I did, you're right. Come on, then. Let's go."

**Asuka's POV**

I led Hwoarang up the staircase in the living room and showed him down the hallway where my room was at the front.

"At the very end of the hallway is Jin's room. I don't go in there and I've only been in there once, so don't ask me what it looks like," I told him, but Hwoarang only shrugged.

"It's not like I'd ever be caught dead in Kazama's room anyways."

I giggled and opened my bedroom door. He was silent as he came into the open room with me. It wasn't anything new to me: it had an over-sized bed with a canopy, a closet, a dresser; everything that a normal room had.

But to him, it was like I had taken him into another world.

"You weren't joking when you said you slept like a queen, were you?" He chuckled, and I just smiled at his reference to our rainy day episode. That seemed a tad bit far away now, but I wasn't worried about it.

Hwoarang was only looking at me now.

"So...who's this?" He pointed at a picture of two kids on what I deemed my picture table. I had pictures of everyone: my parents, my cousins, my uncles, aunts, everyone that I couldn't or didn't see anymore.

"Oh, that? That's me and Jin."

Hwoarang's eyes widened as he stared at the two children together in the picture. I don't even remember having taken that picture, it was that long ago. My mother said Jin and I were about two and four, or maybe even younger than that.

"That cute, chubby faced kid is Jin Kazama? I don't believe it." Hwoarang stated, then shook his head and put the picture down. He picked up another photo, the one that I kept at the very back.

"Wow, Asuka, who's this lady? She looks just like you except...a little older."

I knew exactly who was in the picture as soon as I saw the frame. I tried to keep the sadness from crossing my face, but it was still there as I gently took the picture from his hand. I put it back in its spot and took Hwoarang's hand, "Can you keep a secret?"

**Hwoarang's POV**

I was kind of confused. Did the woman in the picture really matter that much to her? She led me in the direction of two wide double doors and pushed them open, revealing what I knew to be her own personal "sitting room". There were two plush couches in the room and a big flat screen TV hanging on the wall.

Asuka sat me down on the couch and leaned in close to whisper to me, "That woman is Jun Kazama."

Okayyyy...? I gave Asuka the blankest look I could muster, to let her know that name didn't mean a thing to me.

"Jin's mother."

Ooohhh shit. I stumbled upon the biggest, most surprising history lesson in my life! "Oh."

"Yeah. We look a lot alike. A lot, a lot alike."

Oh shit, again. I wonder if Kazuya has seen her yet? So I asked, "Has Kazuya seen-?"

"No. Oh no. The Gods save us if something like that ever happens," Asuka leaned her head back against the couch as if the thought itself worried her, "If he saw me...there's no telling what he'd do. That's why I'm living with Jin. His father had been seen wandering the country-side near my father's dojo. He knew Aunt Jun had family in that area. He...misses her, Hwoarang. He misses her so much."

"Where is she?"

"Auntie Jun was...murdered. By a vicious and vile person. Kazuya still hasn't gotten over it, even after all this time. He loved her so deeply...Everyone thought she was just a rape victim, but that wasn't it. I know it, Hwoarang. He loved her and she loved him."

I was silent as I took all of this in. So Kazama's mother and father loved each other and his mom was dead. Now, his crazy, emotionally unstable father was missing that woman and Asuka looked JUST like her.

I could see the problem, "So what are you guys doing?"

"I'm avoiding him at all costs, of course. Kazuya doesn't go to Mishima Tech and he'll be in the tournament after, but all I have to do is lose my match if I might end up against him. It won't be a big deal."

"You'll throw your ranking?"

"Hwoarang, you don't understand." She took my hand and looked at me straight in the eyes, "If Kazuya sees me, he won't see me. He'll see his wife; He'll see Jun Kazama looking back at him. Do you know what that means for me? He'll hunt me down. He'll follow me everywhere. He'll do everything in his power to have me as his wife's replacement. I can't deal with that. I don't understand his type of crazy." She smiled a little at her own joke, but I knew every word she spoke was serious.

But I wouldn't let it happen. I reached forward and pulled Asuka roughly up against me. I held her tightly as the thought of her being taken away from me ran through my mind. My heart beat painfully in my chest and I prayed to whatever God out there that Kazuya never saw his niece.

**Julia's POV**

"Would you like to see my room as well?" Jin's smirk was frustrating and I wanted to punch it off of his face with abandon.

The cocky jerk had the nerve to tease me about his cousin's relationship with Hwoarang? At least they had a relationship and not this dysfunctional, lustful thing we had.

"I'd rather not, thanks." I replied, glaring back at him. It only added fuel to the fire. Jin got up and walked over to my chair, leaning against it, behind me.

He reached out and twisted a lock of hair around his finger, "No? I think you'd find it fairly interesting."

Didn't I tell you this man was a killer? I was dying, right in my chair. But I knew I had to give in. Either that or he'd probably throw me on the table and eat me alive.

"Fine." I stood up, making sure I had full grasp of my hair. Jin's smirk was practically planted on his face as I followed behind him, up the stairs and down a hallway. I could faintly hear voices coming from the first room we passed, but as we went further down the hall, they slowly began to die off.

Finally we reached a room at the very end of the hall, right in the middle of the dead end. Jin opened the door and flipped a light switch, then motioned for me to walk in first.

I rolled my eyes but did as he asked, walking into his room. I was shocked as my eyes beheld the bedroom of Jin Kazama, probably the place of nearly every Japanese woman's dreams.

It was simple, but slightly extravagant. The bed was fairly high and huge, covered in jet black covers, with some soft gray poking out. It was made up really well, too, and all of the furniture and decorations matched the two colors.

I walked further into the room and ran my finger along the top comforter of Jin's bed; it was really soft. He was silent while I walked all around his room, touching things softly with my index finger.

Jin's room was actually put together really well.

"Were you expecting something?" Jin asked me, and that's when I realized he had been standing behind me practically the entire time. I had made a sort of U-path in his room, going from one side of his bed to the other.

"Well no, but I am surprised," I told him honestly. I had been expecting the room of a killer, but this wasn't it. This was the room of a rich boy who appreciated the nice things around him.

"As am I."

I should've known that one sentence would be my downfall. I should've been more on guard with Jin. But, alas, I wasn't.

Jin's arms were around me in an instant and he pulled me up against him, my back colliding roughly with his chest. His lips hovered near my neck as he titled my head slightly, and held me securely with his other arm.

"You've been avoiding me."

So that's what he was surprised about? Liar.

"I-I have." Still, his lips hovered. A painfully gentle brush here, another soft caress there. It was driving me crazy.

"Why?"

Oh no. I wasn't going to kiss and tell. Unless, he kissed me first...

No! I have to be strong! I stayed silent and didn't answer him, but that only made it worse for me. He firmly pressed a kiss into my neck, which made me shiver from head to toe. Still, I didn't cave in.

"Why?" He asked again, and still I didn't answer him. For my punishment, Jin turned me around to face him. Those dark eyes were staring inside me and through me, and I didn't want that. At all. I squeezed my eyes shut, so Jin went even further.

Roughly, Jin pushed me down on his bed. He kissed me with an angry flourish; all over my neck, face and ears. He was relentless in his kisses and instead of two buttons, Jin undid three this time.

"Why Chang?"

Fire had been racing through my veins, but at the mention of my last name, everything froze up. What had he just called me? What was with this Chang stuff?

"You...Jin, what did you just call me?" My eyes popped open almost immediately, and I found my voice just as quickly. He couldn't still be calling me by my last name, that wasn't fair. I felt my heart rip as I thought what Jin thought of me as. Was I just a classmate to him all of a sudden?

"By your name, of course."

That asshole. He was smirking! "No you didn't."

"No? Tell me then, what do I call you?"

I couldn't take this! What was he getting at? He was making me so mad!

I pushed against his chest, trying to get him off of me, but he wouldn't move. If I couldn't get him to say my name the right way by force...Then I'd just have to make him remember. Glaring at Jin, I put my arms around his neck and pulled his body down on mine, crushing my lips against his.

"My name is Julia," I murmured against his lips and all he did was smirk at me. But that wasn't enough. I wanted him to call me by my name...

**Jin's POV**

The girl was getting bold just because I wouldn't say her stupid name. She was kissing me, touching me everywhere...Just for that reason. It made me wonder what other sort of goals she had.

But I couldn't think for very much longer. Julia's heavy kisses created some sort of white haze in my mind. I could feel my restraints being covered by something foreign; something oddly...dangerous. Even Devil, who had enjoyed toying with this woman underneath me, was completely silent.

This was...bad. This woman was entirely unhealthy for me and my control.

She slid her tongue in my mouth all of her own accord and something inside of flooded. I gave in because the craving I suddenly had for her was entirely too much for my fogged up mind to take.

"Julia..."

**Julia's POV**

It was like God had called me from heaven. I stopped my onslaught of kisses when Jin whispered my name against my mouth and it only made me want to do more. I wanted to hear him say it again.

I lowered my hands to the side of his face and brought his mouth to mine, kissing him until I was sure I had died from lack of air. He responded by kissing me forcefully, nibbling a bit on my bottom lip before he sucked the pain away.

His hands were traveling too. By now, we had reached four buttons on my blouse and I was tugging on his shirt, slipping it over his head without so much as a pause in our make-out session. But I stopped when I saw all the marks and scars running across his deliciously tanned skin.

He saw where my eyes were going and didn't say a word...Was he waiting on me to react?

It didn't take me very long. At first, I traced the places with my fingers, quietly, softly, exploring his skin with my fingers. His body was warm, too warm; I kissed his collarbone, the top of his chest, and this earned me another, soft call of my name.

I leaned my head up as he kissed me, burring my fingers in the black expanse of his hair. He had long since untangled my hair out of its braid, but just to feel his fingers running through it over and over again...

I couldn't remember why I had been avoiding him.

I pulled away to gasp for breath, and even Jin seemed slightly winded. But he recovered faster than I did, trailing kisses down to the tops of my bra. He gave a slightly frustrated sigh and finished unbuttoning the blouse, pushing the annoying fabric away to expose my shoulder. He resumed his trail finally reaching my shoulder. A gasp racked my entire body as, to my shock, Jin bit me.

But it felt entirely too good to be normal. I shivered as he licked the spot where his teeth had left marks on me, and felt my grasp in his hair tighten. He moved his head away and regarded his work approvingly, then made a straight attack on my neck to leave another one.

I'm so glad my school uniform isn't sleeveless, but I don't think big bandages go with them too well.

Jin made quick, bruising work of my neck and soon there were two identical marks resting on my shoulder and neck. I could feel the bruises forming, but right now, I didn't care.

Jin's gaze landed on the two marks, before his dark eyes caught mine. My breath caught in my throat and then Jin leaned forward, to steal whatever was left away.

**End Chapter 5**


	6. Jealousy

Entrance Exam

By: Sailorjj07

6. Jealousy

A/n: I'm having so much fun with this fic! Whhooooo!! THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED! YALL ARE AWESOME!

Disclaimer: I do not own!

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**Actions**

(Me!)

Remember when I was avoiding Jin almost two weeks ago? Well, I had put a complete and total stop to that now. Well, more like HE had put a complete and total stop to that.

Now, Jin got me alone as much as he wanted and there were days when I wondered how in the HECK he managed to pull it off. One day, I had left class to go to the water fountain and there he was, watching me with his dark eyes.

It only took two seconds for him to get me up against a locker and in his arms. We had kissed each other ravenously, like we just couldn't get enough of each other's taste. It was true, for me anyways. I was dreaming about Jin Kazama more than I ever was before and it seemed like he went out of his way to make those visions come true.

It made me happy and sad at the same time because I had yet to know if Jin actually cared for me. I mean, I didn't even know if I cared about him yet...But one of us had to know, right?

I was hoping so.

"Jules? Earth to Julia!" Asuka waved her hand in front of my face again and I blinked, shaking my thoughts of her cousin away. I could feel his eyes on me from the back of the classroom, since I hadn't moved back to my original chair.

"Huh? What's up?"

"I said: Aang and I are gonna go out on our first date tomorrow!" Asuka had lowered her voice to a hurried whisper, since the man in question was only two seats away from us, talking to Lei Wulong, the cop. They were laughing about something or another, so Asuka had taken that as her chance to inform me of the progress of her relationship.

I was happy for her, honestly, but that only made me think about Jin and I more. I mean, if Asuka knew that Hwoarang had feelings for her already, why shouldn't I know about Jin and me?

It was really starting to bug me.

"Hey Asuka...how did you know?" I asked, not realizing what I was saying until after I said it. Asuka looked at me quizzically, and then her eyes began to twinkle in amusement.

I prayed that Asuka wasn't catching on.

"How did I know what, exactly?" Asuka's expression was a mix between amusement and slyness.

"Well, that Hwoarang liked you. I mean, I knew right away, but I'm like his sister, so..."

"It's pretty simple really," Asuka started, leaning back in her chair like she was a pro at relationships, "Hwoarang said that he would only look at me. At first, I didn't take him seriously, but when I saw that he meant it and was serious...well everything just went its own way after that."

"Just like that?"

"Well, of course, just like that. I'm not a very complicated person, so why would it have been any harder than that?"

"Who's not complicated? Asuka, don't lie to Jules." Hwoarang had finished his talk with Lei and came back over to us, kissing Asuka on her cheek as he sat in his desk. I smiled at him, as did Asuka, before we continued with our conversation.

"So did we figure out who those notes were directed to?" Asuka asked me, with an amused wink.

"Obviously not you," Hwoarang told Asuka, his eyes narrowing. Apparently, the subject still pressed some of his buttons.

"Well, duh. I think everyone knows that I have a swift kicking attachment always within a five-mile radius of me." Asuka muttered, while Hwoarang sat beaming at us both. I could only laugh.

"Anyways, no Asuka, we still don't know."

"Then who's this guy you're asking me about?"

Now WHY would Asuka say that in front of Hwoarang? His eyes darted to me quickly and his smile slowly began to fade. I started to wonder if he too had a wandering suspicion towards the man that I was involved with, but there was no way he could know WHO. Except for that avoiding Jin fiasco and his reaction to the big bandage I had on my neck after the dinner (and right now), Hwoarang hadn't made any indication that he knew anything.

But now, I could see he was trying to find out. Asuka was too.

"What guy?" Hwoarang asked, and I watched his eyes. Yes, Hwoarang was trying to find out something and I had to put a stop to it, or he would know.

"The note guy, duh. Jules, does that mean you know who it is?"

"No! That's why I asked you that question! I mean, how do I know if he's serious or if he's just playing around with me?"

I shivered as a pair of dark eyes settled on my back. I could feel him staring at me without even having to turn around.

I was never much of a curser, but...Shit!

"What do you mean? How can he not be serious? He knows your locker number!"

"But what if it is someone who likes you?"

Asuka laughed and waved her hand in front of her face as if shooing that thought away, "Heh, I doubt that. Hwoarang would've tried to kill him already."

"Damn right," Hwoarang huffed from Asuka's side. The curse word awarded him with a hard pinch in his arm, "Ow! Asuka, damn it, that hurt! OW! What the hell?!"

"Stop cussing!" Asuka whopped him over the head one time, with an angry glare on her face before she turned back to face me, "So, what're you gonna do? Skip class and hang out at our locker until you find out who it is?"

What Asuka didn't know was that I already KNEW who it was. It was the gorgeous man-god who walked the halls of our lovely (not really) college.

I played like she had told me something I hadn't thought of, "Wow! That's a great idea! I'll do that now." I stood up from my desk and Asuka gaped at me.

"Now? Really?"

"Well, yes. I mean, there's no time like the present, right?"

"Who says that?" Hwoarang muttered crossly, from his chair. He rolled his eyes, obviously pouting about Asuka's cussing rules.

"Apparently Jules does, " Asuka replied, darkly. Hwoarang's lower lip poked out even more and I just rolled my eyes at the two. They'd make up before the school day was over. "Jules, go for it!"

"Ok! See you two at lunch. Hopefully with some news!"

I knew I was totally faking them both out, but so what? I'd get a chance to catch Haku in the act and make him tell me the truth. He was in a different class from us, so maybe his class times were different too?

I pondered on this thought as I walked down the halls of the school. I was almost to my locker when I spotted him! I ducked away and waited until Haku was right in front of the locker, holding the note out.

"Hey! I didn't expect to see you here!" I cried, from the end of the hallway. Haku looked frozen to the spot as I approached him, a blush staining his cheeks almost immediately.

I fought the urge to drool and sigh; he looked even better with a blush on his face.

"W-Well," the Man-God was stuttering too? Even more adorable, "I-...well, it seems you've caught me in the act."

I smiled at Haku in amusement. Of course I did, idiot. Instead of voicing my thoughts, however, I winked at him, "Actually, this isn't the first time."

"I-It's not?"

"Well no, this is the second. I've seen you do it before, but I wanted to be sure..." Here I broke off. What DID I want to be sure of, honestly? I didn't even know this guy! Then again, I didn't know Jin all that much either.

"That I had real feelings for you? That I wasn't just playing with you?"

What the hell? How did he know that? "Y-Yeah, I guess you could say that."

"Oh no. These are real. Really real, if I do say so myself." Haku stared at me with his gorgeous eyes and took a step closer to me. He held the note out, which I took, then bowed over my hand. "Please accept this note from me personally."

"S-Sure." I looked down at the single slip of paper, feeling an embarrassed blush run across my face. Jin would never say or do something like this...I don't know if I was happy about that or sad.

"Ms. Julia?" Haku was standing up now, his smile still on his face, though now it was slightly questioning. I smiled and slipped the note in my pocket. He watched me and slowly, took a closer step to me.

Smoothly, he slid his hand into my pocket, pulling me and my note closer. There was an edge to Haku's voice, though I couldn't tell if it was pleading or demanding, "Read it now." To better complete his command, he removed the note from my pocket and handed it back to me.

"Right here?"

"Yes, please."

I nodded slowly and scanned the note, with the words, "lips" and "kiss" screaming out at me. My eyes widened and before I had time to raise my hand, Haku was following the note, kissing me softly in the middle of the hallway.

I wanted to push him off and scream at him for being so bold. What if Jin saw me?! I'd be in so much trouble.

**Jin's POV**

The angel was going to feel a taste of hell if she continued to sneak away when I wanted something to do. I had been listening to her talk to my cousin in the stupid class, if only to pass time. But when I looked up, she was gone and I heard Asuka say something about a note.

Which meant Julia was going to be an idiot and go find out which horny bastard was writing her those fake letters of sentiment.

For some reason, that thought alone made me very angry. Why was MY toy wasting her time on some fool that knew nothing about her? I know I am more than adequate.

What was running through that idiotic brain of hers? She was supposed to be intelligent. She was a scientist after all. How could she be so brain-dead towards men?

So I followed her. Say whatever you want, but I refuse to allow another man to play with my toy. Mother never made me share with anyone except Asuka and I was already sharing more than enough with her.

But Julia? I refuse to share her with anyone. Ever.

I didn't have to go too far to find her. I stayed hidden from sight as I watched that man all the women were fawning over. He was leaned into Julia, his face unbelievably close to hers. It made me angry just to watch and then...the filthy bastard kissed her. That meant he had a death wish.

And I had no problem fulfilling that wish at all.

Didn't I just say I don't share my toys? I had the impulse to knock the roach's teeth into his brain, but that would only make the situation grow worse. So I had to do something else, and that meant Julia Chang was in for the punishment of her lifetime.

**That Night, Asuka's POV**

I was going to the movies with Hwoarang! I did a dance in the mirror as I put on a little more lip-gloss and made sure I looked presentable enough. It made me sad to know that Jin couldn't go out with someone he was interested in, like me.

Poor big brother Jin.

"No use crying over what he doesn't feel sad about himself, though," I nodded at myself in the mirror and walked out of my bathroom, feeling absolutely great. The door bell rang and I grabbed my jacket, then my purse.

Hwoarang was here!

"Miss Asuka, it's-"

"HI AANG!" I cried, launching myself at him as soon as he appeared in the doorway. I was unbelievably happy today, but I hoped he didn't think I was hyper like Xiaoyou. I'd DIE if Hwoarang thought of me like that.

"Heh, hello to you too Suka. You ready to go?"

"Well duh. I'm already out here, silly."

Hwoarang nodded sheepishly and led the way to his motorcycle, "Then let's go, babe."

"Ugh, there's that horrible nickname again!"

**Julia's POV**

The buzzer was going off frantically and I had no idea who it could be this late. Granted, it wasn't THAT late but still...

"Um, hello?"

"Jules! That unbelievable sexy black haired guy is-!" I released the intercom as my heart sped up to about a million beats at once. Jin was here. AT MY HOUSE?!

I ran into my room to check myself in the mirror. I guess I looked alright enough, but it was too late now. I didn't have the time to get pretty or anything of the sort. At least I had taken a shower earlier.

"L-Let him in." I tried to breathe as slowly as possible to calm my fast beating heart. I wanted to know what Jin was doing at my house. Why was he here?

'_Let's think about this rationally. Come on, Jules, you're a scientist. Why would he be here? There's reason number one: he knows that Hwoarang isn't here...Is that why? He wants to get me alone? But he gets me alone at school! Oh Gods....'_

There was a firm knock on the door and I swear my heart stopped. I took a deep breath and released it slowly to bring myself back to life. Someone had to answer the door.

I unlocked the chain and the deadbolt, going as slowly as one could manage. I needed time to gather my bearings. Still, I was unprepared.

I opened the door, only to be slammed with a fiery look from Jin's dark eyes. I could feel my hands shaking as he stepped in, and saw it visibly as I shut the door behind him. He stood in the middle of the living room with his arms crossed, anger flowing around him like the devil himself. I shivered again; because I KNEW he was mad.

"H-Hey Jin." I said, shakily. I was in so much trouble, I knew it. Every movement he made practically screamed it at me. Jin had seen Haku kiss me.

I moved to sit on the couch, but Jin shook his head and began to walk towards my room. I followed him silently, like a child who was about to be admonished by her parent. Why was I so submissive towards him?

I shut my door slowly as he sat on my bed and glared at me.

"Ok, so you're mad."

"Extremely."

It gave me a spark of hope, however ridiculous it seemed. He was mad at me for kissing another guy! In a weird and nearly sadistic way, that meant he cared, right?

"Care to tell me why?" I asked, as evenly as I could manage. Jin stayed quiet and continued to glare at me for another full minute before he responded.

"It's useless."

"Because?"

"You know." And here he looked at me pointedly. I could feel the accusations he was screaming with his eyes and sighed. I sat down on the bed next to Jin and looked down at my hands.

"If I told you that it wasn't my fault, would you believe me?"

"Yes."

Ok, hadn't expected that answer. I looked up at him quizzically, "Really?"

"You're naive."

What the hell?! I am NOT naive!

Jin's eyes looked slightly amused, though still angry, "It's true."

"You seem so sure."

"I am." To better make his point, Jin reached out to me. He pulled my head towards his and my heart began to pound in my chest. At the last minute, he moved his lips and kissed my forehead, as he pressed his hand over my heart. "See? Naive."

I huffed and got up, intent to walk away. Jin's arm shot out and he wrapped his hand around my wrist, pulling me back and into his lap.

"Let me go."

"No."

"Jin-! Why not?"

"No." He turned me in his lap so that I was facing him and smirked at me, "You're being punished."

As I began to protest, Jin ignored me and forced my arms behind my back. With one hand, he pushed my wrists together and held them, leaving me completely and totally helpless. I could kick at him if I wanted, but the completely and totally vengeful look in his eyes made me tremble.

Jin was going to punish me for sure.

**Hwoarang's POV**

"You don't even know what you wanna see? Suka, I told you to pick the movie before we got here!"

Geez, girls don't ever listen. I mean, Asuka was a very special girl, but still, she didn't listen. I told her to freakin' pick a movie before we got there so that we could go right in. But Asuka had admitted that she hadn't done so, AFTER we got in line.

"So? I've got a really fun way to pick a movie so that no one will get mad."

"What? Asuka, I wouldn't have been mad either way. All you had to do was pick a movie. I didn't care which one; I just wanted to see it with you."

Asuka blushed faintly, and turned to face the box office, "W-Well, that's how I felt too. So I didn't pick one. As long as it's not scary, I don't really care."

"You don't like scary movies?" Ooooohhhh, this could be ULTRA interesting then.

"Are you kidding? I lived in or around temples and dojos my whole life! I've seen REAL demons! What on earth could I be scared of?" Asuka huffed, like the thought of her being afraid of a scary movie offended her.

"Well, I don't know. Just because you aren't scared of ghosts and demons, doesn't mean murders, rapists and serial killers don't scare you."

"Why would I be scared of t-those? I can kick most of their butts anyway." Again, Asuka huffed, but this time she turned her head.

Ding ding ding! We have a winner! Did you hear that stutter? Asuka's not scared of ghost movies, but apparently murders freak her out....Oh yeah, that is probably the best info I've learned all day.

So as we made our way up to the ticket booth, Asuka smiled and told the teller: "Close your eyes and pick a movie. Whichever one you pick is the one we see."

And while she did that, I mouthed over and over to the guy the name of the scary murder movie that was currently showing. He nodded at me faintly, pretended to close his eyes and picked the movie.

"Oh! And don't tell us which one it is, just hand us the tickets, please."

I paid the man, and mouthed a thank you as he handed the tickets to me, then put my arm around Asuka, "Let's look at which movie he randomly picked for us, doll."

"Ok," Asuka said brightly, but her smile slowly began to dwindle as she looked down at the name of the movie. "I-It's that murder horror movie! Man, I can't believe my luck!"

I felt worried for a minute; was she really that scared? "Well, it was random. We could always go and change the tickets if you're too scared to go see it."

"No no no. This is what was randomly chosen, right? I can't go against the system. That wouldn't be fair!" Asuka smiled reassuringly at me, almost as if she wasn't that scared. Then she glanced back down at the name of the movie and I saw her slight fear again.

"Suka, you made up the system. I think it's ok to go against a system you made up."

Asuka shook her head, "Nope. I can't do it. I'm loyal to my decisions and it was my choice to randomly choose a movie. So, let's get some snacks and go for it!"

I sighed; Asuka Kazama was entirely too loyal and stubborn for her own good. But I swear I'd fight every worker in this theatre if my darling Asuka cried because the movie was too scary.

Someone would die, I swear it.

**Julia's POV**

Why is it that every time Jin does anything to me, I always feel like I've died and gone to heaven? Here I was, tied up to my own bed (practically) and all I could do was think about how wonderful it felt to have his hands on me.

There were four spots on my neck and shoulder blade, which were a lovely purple from Jin's angry kisses and bites. He was trying to make me scream and doing a great job at it. My shirt was completely discarded on the floor, and the jeans I wore were already unbuttoned. Jin was in the process of leaving another purple mark on my stomach and I wondered if he would go any lower. His kisses were hot and practically painful because he was kissing me so heavily.

In his eagerness to make me feel pain for his jealously, Jin released my hands and I gave a happy sigh at being able to touch him as relentlessly as he was touching me.

He whispered my name as I yanked his own shirt over his head, angry that it was still there. I kissed him all over his chest, mumbling "I'm sorry" against his skin, over and over again.

He stopped my onslaught by meeting his lips with mine and then shook his head. Jin was gasping for breath as was I and to make sure, he leaned his head against my chest, directly over my heart. He traced his fingers up and down my arm and sides, while I felt my heart try to break through my rib cage.

"Don't do it again," he said the anger still in his voice. I nodded and ran my fingers through his black spiky hair to calm him down.

"Jin, I'm going to be hurting tomorrow." I added, softly.

"I could make you hurt somewhere else." To add to his comment, he tugged on my jeans, as if he was going to pull them down. I could feel my body tense up, at the thought, but only for a moment. Slowly, a heat began to settle in the bottom of my stomach...And that scared me even more.

There was no way I could be lusting after this man so much, right? I couldn't possibly want to-!

But I did. As soon as he made the comment, I knew I did. Jin Kazama was dangerous to me and my virtues. Very, very dangerous.

"Julia..." he pressed a kiss into my chest, following the path of my bra before going back to resume his rest over my heart.

"Hmmmm?"

"I was...nearly livid."

"You left five marks on me; I could tell."

"Why?"

I giggled softly, still playing in his hair, "Jealously, Jin."

"It is not."

"It is. Jin...how did you feel when you saw Haku kiss me?"

"Angry."

"You don't think that's jealousy?"

"No. It was anger. That is all." Jin stated, like what he was saying was the last word. I sighed and shook my head, letting silence cover the room again. "Julia."

"Hmmm?"

"Come with me." Jin got off of me, and stood up, holding his hand out. I looked at him curiously and took his hand, letting him lead me to the bathroom. He turned the light on and began to take his pants off.

I watched with wide eyes, and then turned my back to him. What was he doing?!

"He is filthy," Jin stated as one last rustle of clothing told me what was going on. "He touched you."

So did that mean HE had to clean me?! One peek at Jin's face said it did. He turned my shower on (as well as me) and then watched me with his arms crossed.

"Jin, I can't take a shower with you."

"No? It's punishment too." Jin's frown was wide as he closed the bathroom door and pushed me up against it. He kissed me fiercely, fogging up my brain and then made quick work of removing my clothes for me. I blushed bright red, but Jin only looked me over appreciatively before holding his hand out to me. "Come."

"J-Jin-!" He took hold of my wrist and took me into the shower with him.

If I died now, I wonder what they would put on my tombstone. The phrase "Jealousy is a Green, Devious Bitch" seemed to stand out to me.

End Chapter 6


	7. Light Night Madness

Entrance Exam

By: Sailorjj07

7. Late Night Madness

A/n: Hey everyone! It's been a while right? Lol, sorry bout that. College is whooping my behind. I had THREE tests in THREE days...I think I lost some hair, lol, just kidding.

Anyways, THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO'S REVIEWED!!

Disclaimer: I do not own!

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**Actions**

(Me!)

**Julia's POV**

I couldn't do anything but sigh. That's all. Nothing else would escape my lips as I stared down at the test paper with disdain.

In all my years of learning...I've never, ever, in my entire life gotten a grade this bad. Ever.

"Jules, what did you-? GODS! Have mercy! Did you really do that bad?!"

I sighed again and looked up at Asuka, with a mix of hatred and depression on my face. It must've been frightening because Asuka laughed nervously before she hugged me tightly.

"Awww, it'll be alright, Jules! I did even worse than you!" Asuka said, still holding onto me while she sat her own test paper besides mine. I glanced down at the "39", not at all shocked.

No, Asuka Kazama wasn't stupid; she was just a horrid test taker. It was amusing, but it didn't help me feel any better. I've always been good at tests.

"Asuka, you've always gotten bad grades."

"Hey! D's are still passing grades!" (My motto in college, lol)

I could only shake my head and sigh, "I can't believe I got such a low grade. Never in my life before have I gotten a-"

"Holy shit, Jules, you got a 59! Daaaauuummmmnnnn, and here I thought my 39 was bad." Hwoarang came and put his arm around Asuka's shoulder, who still had her arms around me. I glared up at him for announcing my worst grade ever, out loud.

Stupid, stupid, stupid Korean.

"You got a 39 too! Wow, we got matching grades, Aang!" Asuka giggled in amusement and squeezed me a bit tighter, "See Jules? Aang and me are both stupid, so don't feel bad!"

"We really got the same grade? Lemme see!" Hwoarang released Asuka to look over my shoulder at our grades beside each other. He dropped his paper on the desk beside Asuka's and smirked widely, "Well, I'll be damned. We did. Suka, what's the chance of that, huh? It means we're meant for each other, babe."

Asuka rolled her eyes and shoved Hwoarang playfully,"Ugh, there's that horrid nickname again. And that's not what it means! It means we're both totally stupid and are gonna flunk outta college!"

At this, I couldn't help but laugh. "Oh, you two are not going to flunk out of college. We are ALL going to take the make-up test during the break and we're going to pass with flying colors."

"You will. I'd be thankful if I just pass normally," Asuka said, with a slightly depressed sigh. Hwoarang, who obviously didn't like a sad Asuka, pulled her into him slowly. He was prone to public displays of affection all the time, so I didn't even think anything of it.

"Don't worry, Suka! I'll make sure neither of us fail the make-up test!" Hwoarang cried, energetically. Asuka just hugged him back a bright blush staining her face.

"And how on Earth would you do that?" I asked, curious myself of how my "brother" ensured himself and his girlfriend (although Asuka wouldn't admit it). "What're you going to do? Get yourself a tutor?"

"I wasn't thinking that, but now that you mention it...I'm gonna get us a tutor!"

"Oh God." I said, shaking my head and sighing.

"So Jules, how bout it?"

I looked at Hwoarang as if he was a mentally ill patient, "Me? Why on Earth would you ask me? I failed too! That would be counter-productive!"

"Counter-what? Nevermind, don't answer that. So we just need to find someone who passed the test better than the rest of us. Hey Asuka, you think Kazama made a good grade?"

Asuka's face nearly paled at the mention of asking her cousin, "Even if he did, it's not like he'd tutor us! Jin would probably laugh in our faces for just asking!"

**Jin's POV**

Little did those idiots know, I could hear them loud and clear. I'm sure nearly half of our damn class heard the three fools over there talking about a tutor.

Well, I should correct myself: the two fools and my toy.

It was amusing to watch her distress because even I had been slightly surprised by her failure. The scientist was too smart to fail some stupid test like this. I had passed with flying colors and she knew much more about the subject matter than I did.

How or why she failed doesn't matter at this point, though. My toy would come to me for help, because she felt her grades were in danger. I decided immediately that once she did, I would extract some form of payment from her for my services.

When the Korean asked about my grade, I felt for sure he had secured her fate.

Until my infuriating cousin opened her mouth.

I could tell by the look on Julia's face that she readily agreed with her, too. Damn it. Now I have to help my toy make her choice.

I got out of my desk slowly, carefully concealing every emotion from my face. I knew Julia would see right through it; for some annoying reason, she always did, but the other two wouldn't notice anything. I wasn't too mad, but it was bothersome to have to help a toy make a decision. She should know what to do automatically.

She was my toy, after all.

I walked over to the group, ignoring my cousin as she grew quiet upon my approach. She wasn't afraid of me, I knew, but Asuka knew I didn't like senseless babble. I looked into the eyes of all three, reaching Julia's chestnut orbs last...

And placed my test paper down on the desk with the other scores.

**Hwoarang's POV**

That shit faced little bastard was here to prove that he was smarter than me. I could feel my face already forming into a sneer until Jules spoke up.

"Jin, you made a 95!"

"Are you shitting me?" I questioned out loud, leaning over Asuka's shoulder to peer down at Jin's test. There, next to Julia's 59, sat Jin's 95, looking like the reversed image of Jules' grade.

"Whoa. Jin, this is amazing." Asuka said, staring down at the paper herself. She glanced at me and the look in her eyes said that she knew what I was thinking.

The bastard Kazama should tutor us. He owed it to us, since he invaded our space all the time. Seriously, you'd think Jin Kazama was more antisocial, but the way he's been hanging around us and Jules all the time lately, it almost seems like he enjoys hanging out with us or something.

Keh, as if.

"You three are obviously stupid." Jin told the three of us, as nonchalantly as if he had been telling us about the weather.

"Insults, Jin?" Julia asked, crossing her arms under her chest. Jin's smirk was ever-growing and it made me wonder what Asuka and I were listening in on.

"No, Julia, just calling it as it's seen." He responded, and I just listened. I had planned on yelling at Jin for calling me and Suka stupid, but I could only watch the exchange between him and Jules in amusement. I mean, this was too fun to interrupt.

"So you'll tutor us then. Since you're so much smarter than everyone else."

"Hmm...perhaps."

I was taking "Jinese for dummies" and even I knew that meant yes. I didn't know whether to be happy or pissed about that.

"You will? Thanks Jin!" Asuka was all smiles as she gave her cousin an impromptu hug. Surprisingly, Jin returned it, although it didn't look too "loving". I knew Asuka understood her cousin on a different level then I did, since she was pretty much his only family.

Still, I could never in my life imagine hugging that asshole. Not that I would ever hug any man...Maybe Father, but even then.

"Hwoarang! Did you hear me?" I shook my head, shaking all my side thoughts from my head. Asuka's pretty face came into view and I looked at her in confusion.

"Say what?"

"Aren't you excited that Jin's gonna help us pass the make-up test?"

I sighed and crossed my arms, meeting Kazama's eyes: "I'm thrilled," I murmured sarcastically. Apparently Asuka doesn't like sarcasm because she punched me square in the shoulder.

"Don't be a jerk about it, Hwoarang. Jin doesn't have to help us, but he is. Be a bit more grateful."

"Ugh, grateful, my ass." I muttered, ignoring Asuka's glares at my cursing. She would just have to be upset with me right now. This was absolute BS. I hadn't really wanted Kazama to tutor us! I mean who'd have thought that freakin' "I hate everyone" Jin would actually agree to help us?!

I didn't geez.

**Asuka's POV**

It was pretty surprising, honestly. I didn't even know he had been paying attention to our conversation and he shows up to be a hero and save us from bad grades!

"So Jin, should we start today?" I asked eager to begin my training. That's how I had to look at this if I wanted to pass. Training!

"Hn..." Jin had an almost contemplative look on his face as he paused and I watched as his eyes slowly slid in Julia's direction. I watched curiously, trying not to point out my cousin's odd attention to my best friend, "Starting today would be best."

I swear, that was the most I'd ever heard Jin say before. I blinked, as Julia's face began to turn very red. She coughed nervously under my cousin's gaze, and turned her head completely away from the rest of us, pretending to have a sort of coughing fit.

But I could totally see through that...

**Julia's POV**

Gods, this man was going to be the death of me. The look that Jin Kazama just gave me sent shivers down my spine, all the way down to my toes.

So I was paying for our tutor? Obviously Jin thought so.

What the hell had I just gotten myself into?

**At 7:00 p.m.**

I tugged on the bottom of my dress for about the fifth time since Hwoarang and I pulled up to the Kazama mansion. We had just rang the doorbell and were waiting on "Alfred" as Aang had lovingly named him.

Seconds later, the door burst open and Asuka greeted us both happily, holding the door open for us.

"HI SUKA~!" Hwoarang was all smiles as he saw Asuka, like we just hadn't been at school together only hours earlier. He ran up to the shorter girl and hugged her tight, which she returned although her face was probably on fire from the blush on her face.

"Hey Aang. You two come on in," she said, turning her back on the both of us and leading us into the den. I followed her quietly, nervously tugging on my dress again.

I don't know why I decided to wear a dress to our little study session; it'd only make him angry. Well, maybe not angry, but...

"You're early." Jin appeared from the hallway leading to the dining room, his arms crossed and a dark frown on his face. It seemed like he was angry until I felt his dark eyes fall on me. We caught one another's gaze and I realized slowly; Jin wasn't mad. At all. No, he was actually satisfied with our early arrival. Again, a shiver ran down my back and I wondered if it was in anticipation or fear. Maybe both?

It was possible.

"So what if we're early? You'll get over it." Hwoarang huffed from beside me, plopping down on the couch. Jin rolled his eyes at the flaming haired man, sitting on the opposite side of the couch, facing him.

"Except if I don't, you'll be kicked out of my house," Jin replied smartly. I snickered a bit from my position between Asuka and Jin, covering up my giggles with my hand.

Asuka, on the other hand, laughed outright, "Haha! Aang, don't worry, I won't let him kick you out."

That bit of news seemed to make Hwoarang happy because he reached over me and tugged on Asuka's wrist, pulling her over to his side of the couch. She landed with an "Oof" beside him as he hugged her to his side, "You stay over here, so you can keep your promise."

"O-Okay." Asuka stuttered, blushing and turning her face from all of us. Jin rolled his eyes again and I giggled at that too, hoping Asuka wasn't too mad at me for picking on her.

I mean, she shouldn't be too surprised. This was Hwoarang! If he liked something, he stuck with it. And Asuka knew she liked him just as much.

"So are we gonna study or what?" Hwoarang asked, after he was done admiring Asuka's blush. I nodded and began to take my books out, placing them one by one onto the coffee table in front of us.

"We'll begin," Jin stated, and I could tell by the somewhat serious look on his face that he meant what he said. We were gonna study, even if it took us hours.

**At 10 p.m.**

"Damn, it's raining awfully hard!" Hwoarang cried, startling Asuka out of her drooling slumber. Asuka sat up immediately, her head darting left and right as she tried to figure out where she was and who she was with.

She laughed nervously as Hwoarang shook his head at her, "Heh! So what's wrong?"

"Don't you hear how hard the rain is pounding down outside, Suka?" Hwoarang told her, and she nodded slowly, as if the realization that the beating sound she heard was rain.

It made me wonder what else she heard out in the country that sounded similar.

"You think it'll ice over?" I asked, voicing the question that all of us were thinking. I mean, it was winter. I'm pretty sure that's likely to happen.

"I'm quite sure it will ice over, Mistress Julia. Which is why I have prepared guest rooms for both you and Master Hwoarang." Alfred came around the corner, with a cordless phone in hand. "Please call your apartment and tell them to not expect the two of you. I am sure my granddaughter will be worried if you two don't show up."

Everyone's heads turned in Alfred's direction then. Granddaughter?

"EHHHHHHHHHH?!" Asuka was the first person to speak, while the rest of us look at him incredulously. Only Jin seemed unphased, sitting with his arms crossed and a knowing smirk on his face.

"Granddaughter?! Wait, so the land lady-?" I began the shock clear in my face and voice.

"Alfred! I never knew it! You used to get some all the time in your day, huh? Man, Alfred, I like you even more now! You're my role model!" Hwoarang gave Alfred a high-five as he took the cordless phone from him, dialing the number for our apartment complex. He stood up as a voice began to speak on the other line, excusing himself so he could speak clearly without interruption.

In the meantime, Alfred bowed and strode away, a sly smile on his face. I could see why Jin kept the man as his housekeeper and butler; he probably had as many, if not more secrets, than the master himself.

"Jules! I'll show you to your guest room, ok? It's awesome! Come on, come on!" Asuka grabbed my hand and pulled me up, leaving all the books open and Jin to sit there watching us.

"Wait, we should at least fini-!"

"Nah-uh! I'm sleepy! Come on, or you won't know where to go. Hey Jin, can you show Aang-?"

Jin nodded before Asuka could finish her sentence and she pulled me along, up the stairs. Instead of turning down the hallway where their rooms were, Asuka went to the right, down a different hallway. Here, there were about five doors spread out among the hallway, and Asuka yanked open the door of the first room to the left.

"Ta da!"

It was a clean and pretty room. There was lace, everywhere. The room was white, pure white, with white pillows and linens. I was almost afraid I'd mess up the pretty stark white sheets.

"Wow..." I whispered, really surprised. The bed was at least a queen size, and it was a four poster bed. "I'm staying in here."

"Yup! The bathroom's over there, and you might wanna check the closet over there." Asuka said with a wink. I looked at her oddly and walked towards the walk-in closet, flipping the light switch.

There were about twelve different outfits hanging in the closet with matching shoes, still in their boxes below them. Upon further inspection, I realized that everything was in my size. "O-Oh my..."

"Well, surprisingly enough, Jin knew your size a tad bit better than I did, so...We figured if you ever stayed over, you could dip into this. Either that or we were gonna give you about five outfits for each holiday and birthday, haha."

The clothes were beautifully made, and still had the tags on them. Someone had taken the liberty to peel all of the prices off and one look in Asuka's direction told me she was the one.

"Wow...You guys. You did all this for me?"

"Well, sweetheart when you're rich...sometimes you want to spoil your friends. So take this as a gift from Jin and me. We're spoiling you, Jules."

I fingered a sapphire blue leather jacket that was absolutely gorgeous and turned to Asuka, "I...don't know what to say..."

"Well, you're being speechless works pretty good to me! Jules, you're welcome, ok? You're my best friend, you know? So don't tell Christie we bought all of these for you, or else she'll kill me."

I laughed and hugged Asuka tightly, unsure what to say. I mean, what do you say when your friends buy you an entirely new wardrobe?

"Ok, ok! Enough love! I'm sleepy! So I'll see you tomorrow, ok? The bathroom's right over there and we bought you some undergarments too. I put them in the dresser right over there," here Asuka pointed at the cherry-wood dresser, "So you can shower and change. Have a good night."

"Love you, Suka!"

"Love you too, Jules!" Asuka yelled back cheerfully, closing the door loudly behind her. I heard as her footsteps went down the hallway and just stared at the clothes in front of me.

Really...this family was...so unusual. Shaking my head, I made my way over to the dresser and began to gather the things I needed for a shower.

For some reason, I barely heard the pounding rain as I hummed on my way to the bathroom.

**Hwoarang's POV**

I found Alfred and handed him back the phone, still reeling over the whole "granddaughter" thing. Seriously, it was unexpected, at least from me.

I turned as Jin stood darkly behind him. I rolled my eyes at him, because he was obviously waiting on me.

"So, you're taking me to my room."

Jin nodded curtly, and started walking not even looking over his shoulder to make sure I was following him. He led me down a hallway to the left of the stair landing, ignoring my odd looks at the back of his head.

I noticed I had never been down this hallway as Jin pushed open the first door on the right. He stepped into the middle of the room, looking around and heading for the closet. He opened the door wide and I could see the closet laden with clothes and shoes, all my style.

Like, really my style. I couldn't have choice them better myself. I turned to Jin, sure that my surprise showed clearly on my face.

He smirked and with a shrug replied, "Asuka."

I wondered if he could hear my heart get lighter at the thought that Asuka had thought of me this much.

"Wow...Thanks."

"Don't mention it. Seriously. To anyone." Jin crossed his arms and strode out of the room, closing the door firmly beside himself. I made sure to flip the door off before I plopped down in the middle of the huge bed, loving the way the mattress contoured to my shape.

MAN! I wish I was rich. This shit was awesome that was for sure.

**Jin's POV**

Well, at least the idiot Korean was happy. Not that I cared, but if he didn't like his stuff, I'd have to listen to Asuka bitch and moan about it for weeks. My ears couldn't take it.

I began on my way to my room when I heard the sound of Julia's humming. She did that often, just like Asuka, except her's was much different.

If music soothed the savage beast, then it appears my toy was actually good for something. With her in mind, I changed paths and headed towards her temporary room in my house. If I wanted, I could make it permanent, I knew, but I wanted her to at least think she had some hold on me.

No one could lay as much as a finger on me, though, so it didn't matter.

I knocked on her door, as quietly but firm as I could. When I heard her get close to the door, I reached out and pulled the handle in my direction.

And my payment begins.

**Julia's POV**

"Uhh, can you let go of the door handle, please?"

I mean, who comes to someone else's room and then tries to keep them in? Isn't that the whole purpose of knocking? The door opened a crack and a single dark orb peered in at me.

"Lock your door when you go to bed."

Jin? It was Jin...I felt my body shiver as the single eye staring in at me glanced over my towel-clad body.

Before I forget...That time when Jin and I took a shower together? We still had our undergarments on. So, FYI, we weren't totally bare. Just...mostly.

Anyways: "Ok?"

"I cannot ensure your safety otherwise." He said through the small crack in the door. He voice sounded strained like he really meant his words. But I was confused: what did he mean by my safety? My actual safety or just innocence?

"What? Jin, why-? Hey! Don't leave yet!" Jin had released his grip on the door and when I nearly flew over in the hallway, he stepped back with a smirk and walked away.

I had half a mind to follow him, but as he waved slightly over his shoulder, I couldn't do anything but stand and watch him walk away. Gods, he was so damn sexy.

I sighed and went back into the room, making sure to lock my door.

**At Midnight**

Something was at my door, I could hear it. The long nightgown I had been given nearly swept the floor as I slid out of bed. It sounded like a scratching noise, but I knew that wasn't it...Right?

I stood in the center of my room trying to peer through the darkness. I could see the doorknob turning, left and right, but suddenly it stopped. I heard a growl of frustration; a very animalistic growl of frustration before footsteps quietly trod away.

"What the hell was that?" I asked, out loud, almost afraid to open the door and check what was in the hallway. I decided to take a look around the room and make sure I didn't need to lock any other doors. I checked the closet, the bathroom, everywhere.

_'Alright Julia, calm down. It's nothing.'_

I padded softly towards the bed, stopping directly in front of the window I had left open. The moon looked so pretty toni-_'WHAT IN THE WORLD?! GODS, HELP ME!'_

As I stared out the window at the pale moon, it suddenly became eclipsed by a black shape. The form had huge, pure black wings and as it raised itself up in the air slowly, it flew in my direction, towards my open window. With a loud gasp, I rushed forward to shut the window, but it was too late.

I bit down as the force of the wind flowing around those black wings sent me sprawling on my back. I kicked and scooted myself away from the...thing, in front of me, moving so far that my back hit the door as I pressed myself away.

"W-What are you?"

A dark chuckle escaped the lips of the being in front of me as he paused mid-step, bathing his form in moonlight, "You don't know?"

It was Jin. I covered my mouth as I continued to stare, unable to close my eyes. It was Jin, with deep, dark black wings and what appeared to be horns on his head. His eyes were what scared me the most though, blood red in color and in thirst.

"O-oh my Gods..." I choked out, feeling fear try to take me over. I pressed myself further into the door if that was even possible.

"Oh no, darling, I am from the other realm." The...Devil-Jin strode forward, his eyes devouring me from my spot by the door. He folded his wings behind his back quietly and they vanished from view, "Are you afraid?"

I bit my bottom lip and forced myself to calm my trembling. Jin won't hurt me. Jin would never hurt me more than I could handle. Jin wouldn't do anything to harm me.

I closed my eyes and breathed as slowly and deeply as I could. _'That's right, Julia. Jin won't hurt you. Jin would never hurt you. Believe in him Julia, no matter what this imposter says!'_

I steeled my resolve as Devil-Jin was within two feet of me. I stood up slowly, cautiously, never taking my eyes off of the being in front of me, "So what did you do with Jin?"

"Oh, he's resting."

"And will he come back?"

"In the morning, yes. But you and I...we have all night, my lovely angel." The smirk he gave me was definitely Jin's, although fangs accented the gesture this time.

"What exactly are you?"

"Always the scientist. I am the manifestation of the Devil Gene. I control Jin Kazama from the inside. I am Devil."

"No, you are the Devil inside Jin's body," I told him, processing the information that Devil Jin had just told me, in the meantime I had circled the being slowly, moving myself towards the dresser. Thankfully, I had placed a ponytail holder there, and grabbed it quickly, wrapping my hair up in a messy bun.

"Think of it however you will, woman. The truth remains, I am inside of your Jin. Whatever will you do about it?"

"I'm contemplating kicking your ass, but I'm afraid to leave bruises on Jin," I muttered, continuing to step slowly around the being. I was thankful for the slits on both sides of the dress; I could defend myself better that way.

"Such strength...Jin picked a good human woman. But are you match enough for me?"

I gave no answer as I slid into my defensive stance. This room was big enough as long as I avoided the bed. All I had to do was-!

Shit! I rolled out of the way as the Devil came at me, making sure to role towards the direction of the bathroom. He wasted no time in coming after me, and just as he grabbed hold of me, a swung my free fist around, feeling it connect with his face right on target.

A sinister laugh bubbled up from his lips as he smirked at me in amusement, "Oh my! This is very amusing!"

He made a grab for my other wrist and in the meantime, I aimed my knee at his crotch, which he immediately jumped back, releasing my wrist.

"Well that wasn't nice."

"You'll be alright, I'm sure!" I cried, running in his direction and aiming a low kick at his ankles. He reached down and snatched my ankle, but I had expected that, so I kept my balance.

"Nah-uh-uh." He said, wagging his free finger at me. He yanked on my ankle, sending my tumbling forward, and caught my wrists. He twisted me around and held my wrists together, enabling any other movement I would want to make, "Now what should I do with you?"

The shadow of Devil Jin's horns slowly began to dissolve back into his head and then he lowered his lips to my neck...and bit me. I gasped, instantly wondering if Devil Jin was a vampire too, but slowly he began to suck on my neck.

"A-Are you trying to leave more marks on me?"

"Well, that is the idea." I gave a sharp hiss as he bit into my skin again and I knew for sure if I wasn't bleeding, he had at least broken skin. With a taunting smack, Devil Jin pulled his mouth away from my neck, shoving me forward and sending me falling onto the bed.

The one area I had tried to avoid.

I tried to crawl up and get away, but Devil Jin knew what I would do and grabbed my ankle, yanking me back towards him. I kicked at his face with my bare foot, and he only laughed as I missed and kicked his chest.

"I wonder if Jin will come save you if your innocence was on the line? Young Ms. Julia, are you the one to save our dear Jin Kazama?" Devil Jin's hands slid up my ankles, bringing the hem of my nightgown higher and higher, up to my waist.

His blood red gaze racked up and down my body slowly, before the Devil licked his lips, "Oh yes...we have the entire night, my Julia."

**Hwoarang's POV**

Well isn't this just bothersome? I really can't seem to sleep and school is less than eight hours away! What's a guy gotta do to get some rest around here, geez!

_'What about Asuka?'_

Now that was an idea. I WAS at Asuka's house, what was stopping me from going to see her? I heard a loud thump and chalked it up to the air conditioning. No doubt that thing was huge to put a/c in this whole house.

With that in mind, I rolled out of bed and headed towards the door. I heard another loud thump, but ignored it. Hell, it could've been thunder for all I know. I felt my way around in the dark, heading for Asuka's room and hoping upon hope that she was awake.

I made my way to her door and knocked softly, wondering if that was loud enough for her to hear me. Surprisingly enough, the door popped open and Asuka's beautiful face appeared, highlighted by the moonlight streaming into her room behind her.

"Awww, did you forget your teddy at home, Hwoarang?" Asuka asked, putting her arms around me. I hugged her back eagerly, kissing the top of her head before I pulled away to grin at her.

"Yep, so I came to borrow you as my replacement." I told her, following her into her room. She shut the door softly behind me and locked it, then headed towards what had to be a king sized bed.

"Well come on then, before this teddy bear renigs her invite," Asuka said with a giggle, pulling the covers beside her back so I could slide in.

She didn't have to tell me twice. I scooted into the bed beside her, immediately pulling her warm body closer to mine. Cherry blossoms flooded my sense and I sighed happily.

I had really missed her. I pressed another kissed into the area behind her earlobe and I felt her body shiver in delight. I smirked and kissed her in the same spot again and again I was awarded with a shiver that went down her spine.

"H-Hey Hwoarang..."

"Yeah?" I responded, continuing to kiss the same area, but traveling down towards her neck.

"H-Have you ever slept with anyone before?"

I paused in mid-kiss and had to pull myself away from her neck, "Huh?"

"Like have you ever slept in the same bed with someone before?"

"Welll," now how was I supposed to answer this? All the other girls went home right after, so, "I guess not."

"You guess not? What sort of answer is that?"

"Ummm...no. Nope, not at all. I've never slept in the same bed with anyone before. Have you?"

"Well...besides my girl cousins and my mom? Nope."

"So this is the first time for both of us, huh? That's ok..." I pulled Asuka close, whispering seductively in her ear, "I wanted my first time to be with you, Suka."

Immediately, she jerked away from me, sitting up. I could see and feel the embarrassed blush staining her face, as I brushed her cheeks with my fingertips, "Hwoarang!"

"Hahaha, ok, ok, I'll stop, I'll stop."

Asuka laid back down, facing me now, warily, "You'd better."

"So are you going to stare at me all night?" I asked her with a grin. Her brown eyes met mine and she smiled warmly back at me, giggling again.

"Are you kidding? You're definitely gonna be staring at me all night. You -yawn! - won't get any sleep...at all..." Grasping onto my shirt, with my arms around her, Asuka slowly began to doze off. "Night Aang."

"Good night, Asuka." I said, running my fingers through her hair slowly, watching her fall asleep completely before I did the same. Falling asleep to cherry blossoms makes your dreams great, let me tell ya.

End Chapter 7

A/n: What's gonna happen with Julia? Is she alright? Dun dun dunnnnnnnn!! And FYI, I made Devil Jin a complete asshole because I imagine that evil incarnate has somewhat of a personality. Maybe its composed of all the sins: Lust, greed, etc. Idk, I just think Devil Jin would be a taunting, mocking bastard because he's evil! And not all evil people roar like animals. Some are very calculating. Anyways, that's just my opinion. You don't have to agree.


	8. Christmas Break, Part 1

Entrance Exam

By: Sailorjj07

8. Christmas Break, Part 1

A/n: Sup everyone? SCHOOL'S OUT FOR WINTER! So I can update lots! Thank so much for all your reviews! ^_^

Disclaimer: I do not own!

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**Actions**

(Me!)

**Julia's POV**

"WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! WE PASSED!!"

I grinned as Hwoarang held up his test grade in the air and bear hugged Asuka who was smiling as wide as I was.

After two more study days with Jin (and a lot more bruises), the fruit of our labor finally bloomed. I got a 98 on the retake, while Asuka and Hwoarang scored 78s, respectively.

"I swear you copied, Hwoarang! How'd we get the same grade?" Asuka asked him, looking at both their papers a third time. She shook her head and handed it back to him, while he just laughed.

"It's cause we're meant for each other, baby! How many times do I gotta tell you?"

"Ehhhh-?! Whatever! You're just making that up!"

I stretched while listening to the two argue for a moment, then took in the scenery around me. The trees were covered with a light frost and the cold wind blew softly across my face as my breath came out in fog clouds.

There was a black haired guy walking towards us with his hands in his pockets...

_Jin?!_

"HI COUSIN JIN!" Asuka cried from behind me, rushing over to Jin and glomping him. The faintest smile tilted the corners of his mouth upward, as he returned the overjoyed Asuka's hug, even though it didn't look in the least bit comfortable for him.

"You passed."

"How'd you know? We all made good grades!"

"I trained you. Of course."

I giggled as I walked up to the two of them, and Asuka released Jin to turn towards me and Hwoarang.

"So now what?" Hwoarang asked as he got closer to us. He stopped behind Asuka, putting his arm around her shoulders. Asuka looked away as she blushed faintly, but I still saw it.

"We should celebrate!" I suggested, looking around for either accepting or denying looks. Asuka's entire face brightened but Hwoarang shook his head. Jin's face looked pretty passive.

I tilted an eyebrow at Hwoarang, without voicing the obvious question.

He crossed his arms and quickly gave an answer, although his gaze turned in a different direction, "You know, it's almost Christmas and today's the beginning of Christmas break. So there's really no point in having two celebrations..."

What was this? Hwoarang obviously had something planned, I could tell by the way he avoided everyone's gaze. Instead, he looked fully at Asuka, who wasn't paying any attention to us at the moment. When all eyes turned to her however, the younger girl jumped, her brown eyes glittering in surprise.

"Wait, what?" Asuka said, glancing around at us nervously.

"Asuka, we're going on a trip," Hwoarang said, taking hold of Asuka's wrist, while he glanced at her cousin,"Jin, can you make sure Jules gets home? 'Preciate it."

I stared, wide-eyed at Hwoarang and Asuka. Asuka was looking equally shocked as Hwoarang led her along the sidewalk towards his motorcycle.

A soft chuckle came from behind me and I turned, only to find Jin looking at me with an amused glint in his pitch black eyes.

"The Korean makes me laugh."

I pouted, crossing my arms and glaring at Jin; what was so funny about Asuka going off with Hwoarang for God knows how long?

"Come on, Julia," Jin told me, ignoring my glare. His limo pulled up beside us, and he stepped towards the sleek vehicle, just as I heard the engine of a motorcycle rev up, "Don't be jealous."

I turned towards Jin as he held the limo door open for me; his hand was outstretched toward me, open and waiting for mine. I couldn't help but smile, "I'm not jealous!"

Jin closed the car door behind himself and slid onto the bench beside me, "I'm sure."

**With Asuka and Hwoarang, Asuka's POV**

"Ne, Hwoarang! Where are we going?!"

I tried to yell as loud as I could over the roar of Hwoarang's motorcycle, but I'm sure he didn't hear me.

"Airport!" He shouted over his shoulder.

"Say what?"

"Airport!!"

I blinked; was he serious? The AIRPORT?! What for?

"Did you say the-?!" I didn't even finish my statement; we were already here. Hwoarang pulled up to the curbside as he cut the engine and killed all the loud noise around us, "Hwoarang, why are we at the airport?"

Hwoarang didn't answer for me for a second as he strapped both our helmets to the bike. He didn't even look in my direction.

"Hwoarang, what're we-?"

When he turned around to answer me finally, Hwoarang took both of my hands in his and looked down at me with the most serious honey-brown eyes I've ever seen, "I'm taking you to meet Father. We're going to have Christmas with him."

I don't know if I stood there with my mouth open like a fish or if I was brushing as bright as a red tomato.

**Hwoarang's POV**

Asuka was a mixture of a sun-dried tomato fish as I told her the reason why we were here. My Dad had been staying in South Korea. Since he never got a high school diploma, he couldn't get into the college that they were sending us to; not that it mattered Dad was smart without a diploma.

But I wrote him and e-mailed him and called him about Asuka. He's been making fun of me lately because he says all I say is "Asuka this, Asuka that". I don't think I talk about her THAT much, but Father insists that he meets her.

He even bought our plane tickets back.

"But Hwoarang, I don't even have clothes! I'm not packed for a trip! I don't even have my passport!"

I grinned as a fully-suited girl came through the glass double doors, toting two suitcases and a carry-on. The girl bowed in front of us and removed her hat, grinning as Asuka gasped in surprise.

"Landlady-san! You're here? What're you doing here?" Asuka said, shocked to see mine and Jules landgirl in front of her.

She grinned madly at Asuka, while she handed her the pink carry-on bag, then handed me both suitcases, "Grandpa was busy with the sexy black haired guy. He asked me to do him a favor for Hwoarang since Jin needed all his attention."

Asuka looked between the two of us, a smile spreading across her face. It was so bright; I couldn't stop staring at her. Asuka is the prettiest girl on the planet. And she'll be absolutely beautiful as she gets older.

She shrugged, holding tighter onto the carry-on bag in her hand, "Then I guess I can't protest anymore. You guys thought of everything."

"Yup, so come on. We've got a plane to catch." I tossed my bike keys to the landlady, winking at her, "Try not to scuff the paint."

"Yeah, yeah. Leave already!"

I could only grin at her as I led Asuka into the glass double doors in front of us.

**With Jin and Julia, Julia's POV**

The car stopped at my apartment complex, but Jin wasn't making any moves to open the door. His gaze slowly crawled over me and I turned my head to hide the blush on my face.

That look reminded me way too much of the night with Devil Jin. That night Devil Jin had begun the rampage on my body, but Jin had finished it. I thought for sure my innocence would be gone if Jin didn't come save me and he did; but only so he himself could torment me more.

Needless to say, Jin was past being subtle about anything he felt towards me.

"Julia."

"Hmmmm?"

Jin continued to look at me, almost willing me to turn towards him. I sighed and did as I was demanded, turning to face him,"Yes Jin?"

Jin unbuckled his seat belt and pushed me down on the bench without warning. It happened in a matter of minutes and truthfully, I shouldn't have been surprised because this was Jin we're talking about.

"Jin??"

He reached out a strong hand and grasped a lock of hair, twisting it around his finger as he leaned down to kiss me. I immediately responded with my mouth, gasping as his free hand slid slowly down my back. My hands went to his back and I could feel the muscles there straining; Jin was trying not to put his full weight on me.

He pulled away from my mouth and leaned forward to press a kiss to my earlobe. The kisses turned slowly into soft nibbles, which went to Jin running his tongue along my earlobe. Followed by a lovely trailing down my neck.

"Ahh~...Jin. You're supposed to be telling me why we-! Ahh~! W-why we stopped!"

Jin stopped his assault on my neck to lean back and look down at me with cloudy black eyes...

And then he blinked.

I snickered a bit, trying not to laugh in Jin's face. Soon, I couldn't help myself; that was just too much unlike Jin! My giggles began to gurggle up out of me, turning into laughter.

Jin wore a small smile as he shook his head and leaned down to kiss me again. Soon that smile grew into a smirk and immediately, I became supcisious.

"Julia, you have ten minutes to go upstairs and pack for two weeks."

My laughter quickly faded as I gasped loudly, which slightly hurt since Jin was straddled on top of me.

"Ten minutes?! Jin, you can't be serious?! I mean, I can't even think that quickly, let alone-!"

Jin got up off of me and opened the car door, grabbing my waist and hoisting me over his lap, to the other side of the bench towards the door. He helped me get out slowly, then gave me a firm tap on my behind, "Nine minutes, Julia."

I'm going to kill Jin Kazama.

**With Asuka and Hwoarang, Asuka's POV**

The plane ride was long, but Hwoarang made it interesting...He fell asleep on me! Maybe it sounds really stalkerish, but as I watched him I couldn't help but think how awesome it was that Hwoarang felt comfortable enough to sleep around me.

He told me that it was a pretty rare occurrence for him to fall asleep around others; he even had issues falling asleep around his father for a while, he said.

I couldn't help myself as I leaned down and breathed in the scent of Hwoarang all around me. He smelled of wind and some nameless cologne that reminded me of the forest, but none of that mattered. This was Hwoarang's smell.

I wrapped my arms tighter around him and instinctively squeezed him closer to me. We had only twenty minutes until we reached South Korea and then a bus ride for an hour and a half.

"...Suka..."

I blushed, he was even saying my name in his sleep? How cute! If my smile grew any wider, I was sure my cheeks would fall off.

As I sat there, stroking Hwoarang's flaming hair and ignoring the sly glances from the older people around me, my mind began to wander. I thought about my relationship with Hwoarang and how much it truly meant to me. Even though I act like Hwoarang is really embarrassing all the time, the truth of the matter is that he's always made me really happy. It was so much fun to be around him and even more fun for me to be the only person that he was looking at.

Did I love Hwoarang? Probably. Was I going to tell him? Nope, probably not. Im sure I cared a lot more for Hwoarang then he did for me. I mean, I know he likes me and I know he cares about me, but probably not as much as I loved him.

But that's because Hwoarang's been with other women. Girls much prettier than me, and older than me. Probably with more money than me too. Hwoarang's seen so many things and is much more experienced than I am. In his eyes, I'm probably nothing but an inexperienced child, or a country bumpkin.

I bet even though he'll only look at me now, it won't be long before he gets tired of me. Despite all that, though, I'm okay with that. I'm okay with being with Hwoarang just for now, even if it won't last forever. Every day makes me happy, so I'll deal with the issues when they come.

I patted Hwoarang's head one last time as the stewardess came over the intercom and announced that the plane was landing.

**With Jin and Julia, Jin's POV**

It's been a long time since I got a toy for Christmas. Since I grew up quickly, I stepped away from childish wants at a young age. So the time when I wanted toys for Christmas has long since passed.

But this Christmas I was getting a toy. A toy that I could re-wrap again and again, just to open it all over. The one toy that I would never give up to anyone; the toy that I wouldn't share.

Julia was mine and this Christmas she was mine alone. I'll make sure that no one will see her; not family, not friends, only me for the next two weeks.

Then she'll know who she belongs to. She won't ever forget.

Julia packed fast for a woman with a ten minute deadline. She packed her passport, her money, and a week's worth of clothes plus toiletries, with time left over to mull around what shoes to bring. She murmured something about buying more clothes when we get there since she knew we had to get food at some point in time.

The scientist was as intelligent as I knew she was.

When Julia got back in the car, I had to make myself not touch her. Each time I did, Devil and I were at peace with one another. Each time our skin came within close proximity of each other, I wanted to consume her, wholly and fully.

The woman was still a danger to my health, my lifestyle and my image.

It's been an even longer time since I actually cared.

I was sure my cousin knew what was going on by now; the Korean had long since gave me the "If you hurt my sister" speech and even other fighters that associate themselves with Julia commented on my attention to my toy.

But even men must have a chance to play.

End Chapter 8


	9. Christmas Break, Part 2

Entrance Exam

By: Sailorjj07

9. Christmas Break, Part 2

A/n: YO! Sup? Liked the last chapter any? Don't forget to tell me so!

Disclaimer: I do not own!!

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**Actions**

(Me!)

**Julia's POV**

Jin's private plane landed on an island somewhere near Australia. I had heard the rumors, like all King fighters, that Jin Kazama ran away to an abandoned dojo in Australia to train awhile back, but I never thought I'd actually see the place. It was scary and breath-taking at the same time.

Jin's dojo was completely his; one could tell upon seeing the pristine building. It was pure white, with slated panels on the outer walls. A white marble staircase laden with beautiful baby's breaths, white chrysanthemums and bright yellow daisies highlighted the stairs' edges, making the dojo look like someone's temple. The roof was a high dome shape, with a single, wide window accenting the roof and furthering the idea that we had stumbled upon a temple.

I swallowed and stepped away from the limo, beginning my trek up the steps. Jin slowly followed behind me, allowing me to have my fill of gawking at the place. Upon reaching closer to the door, I realized that in front of the dojo was a simple courtyard. It too was shaped in a circle, creating a sort of walkway around to the stairs. In the center of the circle pathway was a marble fountain, where crystal clear water came cascading down into a pond. Koi swam happily in the pool below, their orange color sparkling in my eyes.

"Jin, this is all yours?"

"I found it." He said simply, walking past me towards the wide, white double doors. As he shook his head and pushed them open, I was ushered into the first room of the dojo...which was the actual dojo part.

"Oh my goodness."

The room was a sight to behold. It was a circular room that looked more like a dance studio than a dojo. Mirrors lined the entire back wall, only to be separated by another set of double doors lined in white wood, made of windows. The floor was a smooth, polished and laminated wood. Against the wall to the right of the door sat a very accommodating stereo system and above it in a wide arc, a rack full of CDs. As one looked up, a painting of a pure blue sky covered the ceiling.

"Jin, this place is...so amazing..."

"Well, of course."

I followed Jin as he headed towards the white single door to the right. As I shut the door behind me, I realized we were now in a hallway. We walked a few feet before we reached the next door and here, Jin pushed the door open again. I was curious, so I peeked my head in too, only to be admonished by Jin immediately.

"Stop peeking. Come here."

I nodded and stepped into the room with Jin, covering my mouth in surprise: "You had your entire room moved out here?!"

Jin looked at me incredulously,"And you say you're a scientist, Julia."

"What? I mean, everything in here looks exactly the same as-! Oooohh, you just bought two of the same thing? It's your room, just here? Jin that's really weird. Haven't you ever wanted two of the same thing?"

**Jin's POV**

Have I ever wanted two of the same thing? I wasn't as frivolous as that. And Julia knew better.

Plus, who the hell wanted to deal with more than one Julia? Definitely not me. I let her continue to look around the room as she left her backpack at the door, while I started unpacking my things. She could walk around open mouthed if she wanted, but I've been here plenty of times before.

Hell, it was my home, after all.

**Julia's POV**

"LOOK AT THIS BATHROOM!!"

I heard Jin groan quietly, a lovely sound even if he was making fun of me. The bathroom was huge! The tile was a soft gray that matched Jin's bed sheets, but the bath tub; the glorious, spa sized bath tub was black marble. The sink was made of the same materials and even the huge two-person shower was in black. I sighed just thinking about taking baths here.

"When you're done gawking, we need to go get food."

"You mean there isn't any?" I turned around to look at him while tilting my head, confused. Why didn't Jin already have food here?

"Julia, did you leave your intelligence in Japan? I don't come often."

"And?"

"And, therefore, buying months of food is a waste of money. I'd only have to throw it all out when I get back."

I giggled at my own stupidity, "Oh, of course! I'd forgotten that minute detail."

"Well hurry up. We leave in twenty minutes."

I nodded and gathered up my bag. Apparently, Jin was still giving me the most ridiculous deadlines ever. I only get twenty minutes to get ready for my first day in Australia!

"Ok, where's my room?"

"Right here."

"I'm staying with you?!"

I hate Jin Kazama!

**With Asuka and Hwoarang, Hwoarang's POV**

It was like Asuka and I had switched roles. She was asleep for the entire bus ride, which gave me a bit of time to think. I held her close to me as the bus bumped along the dusty country road. I remember how great it was to ride my motorcycle all over the place here, but I couldn't now, since it was in Japan.

Hopefully, Father has been taking care of my spare.

I kissed the top of Asuka's head, filling my nose with the smell of cherry blossom. I couldn't help it; my heart was pounding terribly. I almost wanted to wake her up with a kiss then and there, but I'd feel bad about it later.

But she's such a cute sleeper!

I turned to look out the window, hoping it would deter me from my urges. I didn't want to wake her before we were close enough to see the house, if even as a tiny speck in the horizon. It built anticipation when one could actually see the final destination. The countryside still looked the same as usual; it was almost like I had never left. I mean, there was a tiny new farm here and there, some random kid I don't remember waving idiotically at the bus and a few new bus stops, but nothing truly note-worthy or amazingly new.

Oh well.

My thoughts turned to Father and I couldn't help but grinning wider, if that was possible. I had missed the old man, as much as I didn't want to admit it. After he had saved my life a gazillion times, there was nothing else I could do but love him as the one and only parental figure I've ever had. If anyone ever called me Hwoarang Do San, I'd probably cry. Well...ok, not actually cry, but I'd want to. It'd be the biggest honor of my entire life. Next to having my first baby with Asuka. Oh, and making her Mrs. Asuka Do San.

Ah, I should add kicking Jin's ass in the next tournament to that list too.

The bus went over a pretty big bump and Asuka woke suddenly, nearly falling out of the bench. I grabbed her arm and pulled her back towards me almost immediately, before she busted her face on something. She groaned and leaned her head back on the seat, once she had righted herself.

"Geez, I'm scared to go back to sleep on this thing."

"Hey, it's not that bad is it?"

"Not that bad? It's freakin awful! I almost bumped my head on the floor and you say it's not that bad?!"

I leaned down and kissed Asuka full on the mouth. Her glare was just too adorable! "Suka, I love it when you're angry."

She was blushing like crazy while looking around us frantically. I guess she was worried if anyone had seen us. But really, what's so embarrassing about kissing the person you care about? It doesn't bother me at all.

"Hwoarang! We're in public! Goodness."

"So what?" And just to prove my point, I kissed her again.

"Hwoarang!" Asuka cried, punching me in the arm. Damn, that almost hurt a little bit.

"What, what?"

"Are we there yet?"

I looked up out the window to see if we almost were. I hadn't been really paying attention since my baby woke up, "Yeah, almost."

"Really? Can you see it?"

"Nope, not yet."

"There we aren't there yet...Not even close."

"Ahhh, we're closer than you think. See that hill? It's blocking Father's house from view. As soon as we come around the bend, TA DA! It'll be right there!"

Asuka didn't have to wait long. Almost as soon as I said the words, we were rounding the hill and there was my Father's dojo in the distance. I loved this part of the trip, seeing the house for what it looked like in this distance. It was such an old dojo, but it was still beautiful. It was still home.

**Asuka's POV**

The dojo was so very lovely. It was fairly big too, covering a lot of ground and having a bunch of little houses everywhere. Hwoarang was like a kid in a candy store too, running ahead of me while still managing to lug our luggage towards the house.

As we got close to the huge wooden palace, a man with white hair met us at the beginning of a stone walkway.

"Father! We're here!"

The man laughed good-naturedly, a smile warming his face. I could tell he cared deeply for Hwoarang by the way his eyes lit up upon seeing his flame-haired student. He reached out and took my bag from me, which I bowed gratefully for.

"Oh no, no. You don't have to bow to me. This is a visit; not a training session."

"Father, that's not true! I came to train with you too!" Hwoarang pouted, already feeling teased by his master.

I looked the man over again and gasped severely. I knew him! I had seen him before, in the last tournament! I fought against him in some of the initial rounds! "Master Baek?!"

"Hello again, Asuka."

Hwoarang looked between the two of us curiously, before he stretched, holding the bags high above his head, "How do you two know each other?"

"I fought against him..." I admitted to Hwoarang, sheepishly.

"Yes, Ms. Kazama has one ghastly high kick. Nearly knocked out my teeth." Baek Do San gave me a huge grin and I tried to fight the embarrassed blush off of my face. Seriously, I hadn't meant to knock Mr. Baek on his behind. It really was an accident...I think.

"Asuka, you tried to beat up my father?! That's hilarious!" Then his eyes got a bit serious and he winked at me, "I knew you were a strong babe when I met you."

"Ugh, stop with that horrid pet name!"

"I have to agree, Hwoarang, it is pretty terrible." Baek said, taking my side instantly. I grinned triumphantly at Hwoarang, and he only pouted at the both of us.

"That's not fair, Father! I'm your best student, you can't-!"

I jumped back as our bags clattered to the floor and Hwoarang skidded backwards with his arms crossed in an X in front of his face.

What the hel-, I mean: what the heck! Why was some random person attacking Hwoarang?!

**Hwoarang's POV**

Dude, what the hell?! I get back to Father's place and already I'm getting challenges today?! Geez. I thought I was getting a vacation.

I cracked my knuckles as the kid presented himself to me. He looked younger than I did, prolly younger than Suka even and she was only 20. This kid had to be 16, maybe 17 but that was pushing it.

"What the hell do you want, kid?!"

"Hwoarang, language." I glanced at my adopted father who walked with his arms crossed behind his back and his eyes glittering in mischief. Just what the heck was master up to?

"Father! I really don't want to fight during my Christmas break from school!"

"Well unfortunately for you, people want to be trained by me year-round."

I heaved a loud sigh at Asuka's questioning glance. Just as I was about to answer her, the kid came at me again, aiming a high kick for my head. I grabbed hold of his ankle at the last minute and threw him to the stone ground where he fell with a loud thump. The kid groaned but I wasn't done. I gave him a smashing kick into his chest and now he was rolling around on the floor.

"Asuka, let's go." I turned around, picking up our luggage while the kid laid there and cried for help. Soon some of Father's first aid men ran out from the dojo to get him, while bowing in my direction. Yep, it felt good to be home.

**Asuka's POV**

Goodness gracious. I almost wasn't sure what had just happened here. I mean, we were walking, then someone attacked Hwoarang, then Hwoarang took him out and now we're walking like normal?

Finally, I just couldn't take it anymore, "Hwoarang, what the hell just happened? Seriously, what's going on?!"

Hwoarang looked at me with a huge grin on his face. Then he bum-rushed me all of a sudden managing to bear-hug me while still carrying our things. He laughed loudly and then kissed me, right there in front of his dad.

While I blushed beat-red, Hwoarang laughed at me somewhere while rubbing his cheek against mine, "Gods, you're so cute! Just adorable!"

"W-What?"

"Asuka Kazama, I believe that is the first time I've ever heard you say a curse word. It's absolutely se-"

"Ahem!"

Baek cleared his throat and the two of us turned toward him, only to find his grey eyes sparkling in amusement once again. If I could blush any redder, I'm sure I did.

"Now, I think it would be best to continue this conversation inside with some tea, don't you?" Baek led the way as we took the creaking wooden stairs up to the dojo. Instead of heading into the big first room, we made a right, heading towards another big building; it had to be the house. Or at least sleeping quarters.

I curiously glanced around me as I took in the surroundings. This hilly area with fraying yellow grass reminded me so much of home, except a bit colder. I pulled my jacket tighter around me, if that was possible. The wind only became a problem now since I hadn't been in it very long. Baek pushed the sliding door open for me, and then let me step inside before Hwoarang followed in behind me. He closed the door quickly, as a gust of wind blew past.

"Asuka, this is the living room."

It was. There was a brand new flat screen TV mounted on the wall and several seating cushions around it. To the left of the TV, the carpet gave way to tile, accenting the fact that the kitchen was right next there. It was simple, with a wooden table and four chairs and a big window sat behind one of the chairs, opposite the sink. The old-looking stove sat comfortably in a corner. Baek smiled as he walked towards a door right next to the kitchen alcove. I saw a glimpse of a bed as he opened it and figured that was his room.

"Do you like it?" Hwoarang asked, watching the trail of my gaze. I nodded eagerly, smiling at him.

"Well then come on. I'll take you to my room." Hwoarang led the way to the left again, where he opened what looked like a back door and I was slammed with a gust of wind.

"Whoa! You sleep outside?"

"No silly, the extra rooms and the bathing room are over there. Come on, I'll show you." Hwoarang pointed at what looked like another little house and I followed him into the cold weather, hoping it wasn't as far away as it looked.

We got there in less than a minute, since the next little house was only about five steps away. Hwoarang hurriedly opened the door, ushering me into another sitting room.

"This is just the common room, kinda like another living room. See, there are only a couch and a TV in here." Hwoarang pointed out to me, leading me down the hallway past the huge overstuffed couch.

At the first door we passed, he pushed the western-style door open, "This is my room. See?"

Hwoarang's room at home seemed a lot more traditional then the room at his own apartment. The bed was extremely low to the ground, and there was a dresser pushed next to what I assumed to be a closet. There was a night stand that had...

"Is that a soccer trophy? I did NOT know you played soccer!"

"Hey, don't tease me."

"No no," I grinned wide as we continued down the hall, "I played soccer too!"

Hwoarang stopped midstep, a wide smile covering his place, "Really?"

"Well, yeah! It's pretty darn cool."

"That's why my kicks are so strong! Cause I trained by playing soccer."

"Really? Me too!!" I grinned from ear to ear, happy that Hwoarang and I had something else in common. It was amazing; even though he was so different from me, we were still very much the same.

Maybe we really were meant to be after all...

But, I shouldn't entertain thoughts like that in my head. This isn't going to last remember?

**Julia's POV**

I've decided that I love Australia. It's so...everything the States and Asia aren't. I mean, its warm here in the middle December.

Anybody would love that.

Even Jin seemed in an even better mood now that we were here. He wore the closest thing to a smile that I've seen for a while. Well, except when he teases me, but that doesn't count. We're in public today and Jin Kazama is smiling.

Suddenly the sun was shining brighter the longer I stared at it.

Jin was even holding my hand!

"Young sir and beautiful lady, wouldn't you like to look at my wares?" I glanced to the side as a bent over old woman stood in front of a shop door, grinning a weird but happy saleswoman smile. I returned her smile in my own way, but Jin tried to keep going.

That was until the wily old woman made him stop in midstep, "Young sir, you don't want something to mark this lady as your own? Surely she needs a ring. She's way too beautiful for you to just let her walk around freely like that."

Jin's eyes darkened and for the first time, I thought Devil had decided to come out in the middle of the day. It was insane, but so was the look on Jin's face. It looked like the lady gave him the perfect idea or something.

"We'll see what you've got in this shop of yours, old lady."

Jin led me into the store while the woman opened the shop door for us. It was a small jewelry store with only about five display cases showing off expensive watches and hair pins. But it appeared their selection was mainly rings; about three of the five cases were filled with them.

They were all so pretty, and I was just about to suggest one when I realized what receiving a ring from Jin would actually mean. Not just to Jin and I, but to the rest of the world too.

My heart started pounding in my chest. There was no way this...this odd relationship was actually going to be functional or normal even. No, there was just no way that was likely to happen.

So why was Jin actually entertaining this lady's idea to buy me a ring? Did he want to marry me? Or maybe it was a promise ring and he just wanted to make sure I wouldn't date anyone else. Whatever the reason, it was enough for him to want to buy a ring.

And now the biggest question was, should I accept it or not? I mean, if he was just buying me a ring just to buy one...I'd prefer a necklace or bracelet. But not a ring, especially a "this-means-nothing" ring.

That was just stupid.

"Julia." Jin called to me, and I shook myself out of my thoughts. Whatever the reason for buying me a ring, the fact was that Jin was probably going to walk out of this store with one, weither I wanted it or not.

Oh well.

**Asuka's POV**

The bath here was totally awesome! I can't believe I lived this long without owning one of these, I really wish I could just pack it up and take it back to Japan with me butttt...that wasn't too likely.

I lowered myself deeper into the water, if that was at all possible.

"Knock knock!!"

I flushed beat red. What on Earth could Hwoarang be doing? He was thinking about coming in, was he?

"I'm coming in!"

"Ahhh! Hwoarang! Stay out!"

As the door slid open, I ducked deeper into the water until only my face from the nose up could be seen.

**Hwoarang's POV**

I had been standing outside that damn door for twenty minutes listening to her bathe. I heard her off-key humming and her soft giggles...It was just too much.

But, hey! Opportunity knocks when it wants. And since the bath and our rooms are both separated from Dad's, it's okay. I'm sure he won't mind at all.

I walked into the bath and regarded Asuka almost completely submerged in water. She was blowing bubbles out of her nose and glaring at me with a bright red face.

Oh yeahhh, opportunity was knocking pretty damn loud.

**Asuka's POV**

I kept glaring at Hwoarang as he stepped fully in the room. Then I saw his white towel and tried not to die. Or nose-bleed, whichever came first.

Why did he do these things to me?

"You know, the best way to enjoy a Korean bath is with a Korean." Hwoarang told me, grinning widely as he went over to the showers. For my sake (I think), he kept his towel on as he showered and I politely turned my back while he washed himself and his hair.

I kept my back turned as the water shut off after about ten minutes, trying to ignore his presence. I hadn't seen very many women walking around this place, maybe one or two, but really, didn't he know that men and women bathe separately? Goodness.

"Awwww, don't be mad, honey! I just couldn't let you hog this big ol' bath to yourself any longer! Ya know, at mine and Jules' place, that tub is pretty damn tiny." I heard him step into the huge bath with me; felt the ripple of the water as he slowly climbed in.

Shoot, did the water just get a bit warmer or is it just me?

"Hwoarang, watch your language." I said, with my back still turned to him. I mean, really, did every word have to be a curse word?

"Shit," he said, taking a few steps closer to me. I consciously took a step to put the same amount of distance between us.

"Hwoarang."

"Damn." He took another step and so did I. But I was getting closer to other side of the bath already.

"Hwoarang, seriously."

"Hell." Again, he took another step, but by now I was pissed.

I stood at my full height and glared at him, "I mean really does every word have to be a cuss-!" It was then that I realized that I was standing up in the bath, and my towel was on the other side of the room. Hwoarang was practically drooling too!

I couldn't help it; I shrieked, "WAHHH!! YOU PERVERT!"

I raised my hand to slap him across the face, but he had other plans. Hwoarang grabbed my wrist and pulled me against him, so that our bare chests were touching. He embraced me tightly for a moment then pulled back to reach down and hook his fingers under my chin. His chestnut eyes looked deeply into mine for a minute before he leaned down to capture my lips.

I was rooted to the spot. I was angry and flustered and excited and...Gods, I wish he would kiss me like this every day. I could feel my heart pounding relentlessly inside my chest as he wrapped his free arm around my waist and pulled me closer. I thanked every heaven above that he held me steady as he deepened the kiss, otherwise I would've drowned right there in the tub.

I tried to fight back the surge of heat as Hwoarang slowly eased his tongue into my mouth to play with mine. Everything just felt too wonderful. The fingers that had been grasping my chin were now tracing shivering patterns up and down my neck.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity of bliss, he pulled away, leaving me flushed and breathless. I looked up at him, hoping my eyes didn't look too hazed over. All he did was stare back at me, with a look of appreciation mixed with awe. His fingers continued tracing along my neck though occasionally they dipped to my collarbone.

"Asuka, you're beautiful."

I blushed; wasn't he just trying to get out of trouble? I tried to turn my head away to hide my blush, but Hwoarang shook his head. He cupped my face tenderly and turned me towards him.

"I mean it."

"R-Really?" I was surprised at myself. I was stuttering! Gods above! What had he done to me?

"Honestly and truly." He stroked my hair softly, then winked playfully at me, "And your twins there are just works of art, I sw-! Hey! Don't beat me up!"

I swung at him while my blush continued to stain my cheeks.

Freakin' pervert!

End Chapter 9


	10. Gifts

Entrance Exam

By: Sailorjj07

10. Gifts

A/n: This chapter's pretty fluffy! I'm so excited guys!!

Talking

_'Thinking'_

**Actions**

(Me!)

**Julia's POV**

"Jin, slow down!"

He was walking entirely too fast. I could tell he was pissed but goodness. The guy had only given me a compliment!

Then again...the unconscious man on the sidewalk behind us made me swell with pride.

Jin has a jealous streak!

"It's your fault for coming out here like that," Jin tossed over his shoulder, the glare on his face clearly evident.

Stupid Jin. Of course he would blame it all on me!

"I didn't come out here dressed like anything; I think this is pretty modest actually." I had worn a pair of shorts, a teal tank with a plaid printed top with teal in it. I didn't think that was overboard.

Oh and a new pair of cowboy boots.

Was he mad because I had tied the shirt like we do at home?

I mean, really.

"How is it my fault?"

Jin stopped walking only to turn around fully, his pitch black gaze slamming into me. My own steps stopped abruptly as he glared, my heart squeezing almost painfully in my chest.

Wow, he really was mad.

"It's your fault," he said, and without another word, turned back around to continue to drag me behind him.

"J-Jin!" I pouted; wasn't he going to even discuss this with me?

He ignored me, however, and kept walking as if I hadn't spoken at all. Stupid Jin.

"Well, will you at least tell me where we're going?"

"Look up."

As I did as I was told, I looked up and saw the sign that clearly said "Grocery".

Oh. Whoops.

I giggled sheepishly as Jin rolled his eyes at me for about the fourth time today, "So does that mean you're cooking for me tonight?"

"On the contrary," Jin told me, as he nudged me towards the open archway. He then pulled a Visa credit card out of his wallet and shoved it in my direction. "I'll be back in a little while."

"You mean you're gonna-? Hey! Jin! Get back here!"

Jin waved over his shoulder as he continued down the busy sidewalk. Soon, he disappeared from my line of vision.

Dang it. He got me again.

And I don't know a thing about Australian Grocery stores.

**Hwoarang's POV**

I hope she comes to my room. Oh please, please, please let her come in here.

I laid on my bed with my fingers crossed, wondering if it was wrong to pray from something so very sinful.

I reallllly wanted Asuka to come sleep in my bed with me, but I wasn't gonna force her. I couldn't force her; my Suka is way too strong-minded for that.

But I wanted to at least give her a hint so she would know to come!

I groaned out loud and rolled over in my bed, buring my face in my pillow.

"Hurry up and come in here, Sukaaaa." I murmured into my pillow.

Really, Asuka was the prettiest girl I'd ever met. Especially after today...I hadn't meant to kiss her like that, but she has such great responses! And she really has a great body...

"Arrrrrgggggggggggggg!!"

"Do you normally beat up your pillows at night?"

Instantly my head was up. I turned and there she stood in my doorway, bathed in the pale white moonlight.

So beautiful.

"Suka, you came! Baby, I'm so happy!" I slid out from under the covers and practically ran to her, enveloping her in a tight hug.

She made a small noise, but I ignored her; this was my pent-up emotion from her making me wait. She could take it.

"Aang...I...I can't breathe..."

"Oh sorry!" I released my grip a little bit so she could be comfortable. "So what brings you to this side of the house?"

"Well...I..." Asuka's face was turning red; even though was next to no light in the room, I could see that.

"You wanted to come sleep with me, right?"

"Not l-like that! But, I'm not used to sleeping here and..."

I leaned forward towards Suka's ear, smirking despite myself, "It's okay, darling. I'll be gentle with you."

"That's not what I meant!" Suka cried, and I grinned from ear to ear, as I picked her up bridal-style and carried her over to my bed.

"But I did!" I said, laughing as I leaned down to kiss her neck.

Poor Asuka. She really shouldn't have come.

**Julia's POV**

I was so scared Jin wouldn't like the food I had planned on making. I wanted him to try what something from home would taste like, something my mother would make...

So I decided on trout, since that was the state fish of my state.

I grilled the trout as best I could; Jin had an amazing kitchen in his dojo. I topped it with some corn-chili salsa and made a rice pilaf to go with it. I was pulling my Dutch oven cobbler out when Jin walked into the kitchen.

I had no idea what he had been doing while I slaved in this hot room all day, but when he saw the food, he nodded in my direction.

"I'm almost done. Give me just a minute, okay?"

"Do you need any help?"

"Do I-?" I stared at Jin for a split-second. He was offering to help me? Whoa. Better take it while it's good. "Well, yeah, you could set the table if you like..."

Jin nodded again and went about getting plates and proper cutlery. I watched him for a moment, feeling the smile spread all the way across my face.

He could actually be useful when he wanted.

"What did you make?" Jin asked quietly, as he set about his work. The tinkling of glasses almost made me want to giggle; I'd never associate that sound with Jin's voice.

"I made trout."

"Trout?"

"Well yeah...I figured we could eat something different. Something...not Japanese."

"Is something wrong with Japanese?" There was a pause in the noise coming from Jin's direction.

I didn't even turn my back as I began plating the food, "There's nothing wrong with Japanese food. It's just that we eat it...every day. I figured since we were on vacation, it'd be better this way."

"So where's this from?" I hadn't even heard him come up behind me, but there he was right next to my ear.

"Arizona."

"Your home."

"Yes. Maybe next Christmas, you'll come home with me." I told him, as I picked up the two plates and walked over to the table. He followed me silently, and then sat down beside me on the bench.

"Maybe."

I ate quietly, trying to keep myself from watching Jin eat. I had only seen him eat at lunchtime during school and really, who wants to stare like a stalker in front of all her friends?

And that dinner we had at his house doesn't count. Asuka and Hwoarang were there.

I was nervous too. What if he didn't like my food? What if he thought it was the worst tasting junk he'd ever had?

"You should eat it too."

I blinked; he had noticed my glances in his direction, "Well...I was worried that you wouldn't-"

Jin cut me off as he shook his head immediately, "It's fine."

Just fine? Not it's good, thanks for cooking for me?

"Julia," Jin leaned over and took a piece off of my trout, "I'll eat yours too, if you won't."

A blush began to stain my cheeks as Jin went back to his own plate.

He was complimenting me on my food!

**Asuka's POV**

"Aannnggg! Ah~! It's too much!"

Seriously, I could barely think of my name right now. What was it again?

Hwoarang surely knew what his was though, that's for sure.

I buried my hands in his hair as he continued to leave marks on my neck and chest.

"Suka, I don't wanna let you go." He murmured against my skin, ignoring my protests. Of course I didn't have the strength to push him off of me. Right now, I could barely even move my hands from Hwoarang's flaming locks.

"But they're gonna be everywhere..."

"That's even better." Hwoarang lifted his head up to place a sweet, light kiss on my lips. I leaned my head up to draw more kisses from him, lazy because of my heady feeling.

"Why?"

"Because I want every man in the world to know that you are spoken for."

That made me stop. I looked up at Hwoarang, smiling above me, and I could feel the pain squeezing in my heart.

Why does he say such wonderful things to me?

I turned my head away, and I could feel the frown covering his face more than see it.

"Asuka?"

I breathed in and out slowly to calm myself down, before I answered, "Hmm?"

"What's wrong?"

I couldn't very well tell him what I was thinking, right? That this wasn't permanent. So I lied, "Nothing."

Hwoarang leaned over me, getting very close to my face. His lips descended down on mine and I reacted instinctively. Slowly he pulled away from me, brushing his lips against mine as he pulled away, "You're an awful liar, sweetheart. So tell me what's going on."

"N-Noth-"

"Asuka, if you lie to my again, I'll have to punish you."

Half of me wanted to lie again, just to see what he'd do, but I knew that it was probably hurting his feelings for me to lie.

"Hwoarang...you say these things...But, I don't know...Why would you say I'm spoken for when I hold no status to you?"

Hwoarang moved off of me slowly, sitting cross-legged in the bed beside me, "What do you mean hold no status? Asuka...you're important to me! You're the girl I like! I really, really like you, you know?"

"I know that. And I...I like you a lot too."

Hwoarang looked at me in the darkness, and I could feel his chestnut gaze on me, "Then what's wrong?"

"I just...well, just because I have kiss marks all over me...do you really think they'll leave me alone?"

Hwoarang reached out and pulled me to his side. His grip was tight on me although he ran his hand up and down my arm comfortingly, "Well the good ones will. The stupid, retarded idiots will interpret it wrongly and probably be even more tempted by you." He turned to face me, and smiled assuring, "But that's alright. I'll never leave your side, Suka. You don't have to worry. I won't let crappy guys like that touch you. Not ever."

I smiled, "You promise?"

"I swear it. And pinky-promise!" Hwoarang leaned down and kissed me heavily, giving me that heady feeling once again, "But just in case, I'll leave just a few more."

"Ah~! Hwoarang!"

**Julia's POV**

Jin and I were lying in his bed when he suddenly pulled me really close and buried his face in my neck. I lay there, hoping he didn't hear the quick beat of my heart as I felt something cold slide across my neck. I shivered and tried to turn around, but Jin's arm around my waist gripped me tightly.

"Jin, what're you-?"

He didn't answer as I felt his warm breath get closer and closer to my neck. Then I saw it, twinkling in the darkness. Jin had bought me a necklace!

It was silver with a single, circular pendant attached to it. The jewel was turquoise with tiny silver feathers etched around the edges, to serve as a sort of barrier to keep the turquoise center as the main focus.

"The earrings are on the dresser."

"It has earrings too? Wow...Jin, I-...I don't know what to say?"

"Something like: 'Merry Christmas, Jin'...that would be nice."

I smiled and turned around to hug Jin around the neck as we lay in bed together. He kissed my cheek softly; his fingertips sliding down my neck to my throat were my new gift rested there lightly.

"Ah, but I didn't get you anything..."

"That's okay... you can get me something else." Jin smirked widely, before he attacked me.

End Chapter 10


	11. Gone

Entrance Exam

By: Sailorjj07

11. Gone

A/n: Fun chappy!

Disclaimer: I do not own!

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**Actions**

(Me!)

**Asuka's POV**

"Ne, Hwoarang! Where are we going today?"

I allowed myself to be tugged down the busy Korean street, my eyes taking in all the sights around me. It was amazing how much they looked like us; the Korean people, that is. But so totally different. This was a place where the culture was just like home but so strangely foreign it was uncanny.

More than once, I was asked a question in Korean, which I have no idea HOW to speak.

"It's a surprise, Suka. If I told you then it wouldn't be a surprise anymore, now would it?"

"Well no, but I'd like to know where I'm actually going, ya know?"

"But you shouldn't even be worrying about it."

The entire street was lit up with lights everywhere I looked. People were giggling and talking with one another, couples walking close together to whisper to one another.

"Soooo...are you gonna tell me yet?"

Hwoarang laughed and kept walking, holding my hand tightly. I looked down at our interlocked fingers and couldn't help but blush. We were walking together and holding hands! I grinned wider and let him lead me along until we reached a big building. I didn't know the Korean writing above the building but I saw the picture for a ticket.

"Are we going to watch something?"

"Yep. Come on."

Ahh, this is so exciting!

**Julia's POV**

I stared at my new jewelry as it shined in the light from the bathroom. It had been beautiful in the moonlight, but it was even prettier in the light. I turned myself at different angles to further examine my new gift.

I was shocked that Jin could pick out something so beautiful. It really was gorgeous.

I turned as I felt a gentle breeze waft in from the window. I was slightly puzzled, since the window had been opened when we got here. I didn't remember opening the window, but maybe Jin had.

Eh, whatever.

I walked over to the window, still clasping the jewel around my neck. I leaned out to the window to close it, when I heard something shift below me.

I looked down and didn't even have time to breathe as a muscular hand yanked me down from the window and immediately covered my mouth. I began to squirm wildly as panic started to rise in me.

Someone was trying to kidnap me! What the heck was going on?!

I narrowed my eyes and prayed to the Gods that this man didn't have AIDS, as I opened my mouth wide and bit him.

The man howled behind me in the darkness and I took that as my chance. I bolted and in the meantime, screamed at the top of my lungs.

I just hoped Jin could hear me.

**Jin's POV**

Julia was taking an awfully long time to come back to bed. I was pretty sure that she was thoroughly examining the necklace I gave her; that seemed like something that over-analytical woman would do.

That was until I heard her scream.

"JIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNN!! HELP! JIIN-!"

And then her voice was muffled.

I barely remember how I got outside or when I got outside, but I finally caught up to Julia as her captors threw her into the cockpit of a helicopter and immediately began take-off. I sped up, drawing power from the Devil Gene. I could feel my wings sprouting up from my shoulders; the tingling pain reminding me of what I was about to do.

I was up and in the air faster than they expected, and I watched as Julia's beautiful face softened as our gazes met. I reached out for the helicopter and ignored the pilot's terrified screams at the horns slowly pushing through the skin on my forehead. I had one hand already on the flimsy door and the other reaching for Julia.

"Wait! Jin-!"

**Julia's POV**

They had already bound my arms and legs, but I still tried to get to Jin. He was already in the helicopter, practically and reaching for me.

So I knew he didn't see the man sitting off to my left, hiding in the darkness of the plane. I saw the flash of metal and felt my heart drop.

He was going to shoot Jin.

I opened my mouth to tell him, but all I could do was sputter it seemed. I wiggled incessantly and tried to get up at least, to push the man's hand off of aim or something.

But I couldn't move. I sat, petrified while gun shots rang in my ears.

Jin's black eyes met mine, as red slowly stained his gaze. I was too late. I could feel the tears welling up as they slowly began to fall.

"No no no no no no...NO! JIN!"

His grip fell away from the helicopter as he fell from the sky like the tears on my cheeks. I heard his body crash into the water below us while the helicopter finally sped off. I wiggled to the door, trying to catch any sign of him as we flew away, but was held back by a muscular arm once again.

There was no point in resisting this time.

Jin...was dead.

**Asuka's POV**

I had never seen a Korean fan dance, but this was awesome! I couldn't believe that someone could do something so wonderful. We had something similar to this at home, but it was still great!

It just totally sucks that I drank so much juice before we go to the Performing Theatre, cause now I was in this bathroom, trying to see if I could understand the difference between  
"Man" and "Woman" in Korean.

"Aren't you Japanese?" A man asked me in my native tongue. He had a pure black Fedora with a blood red feather in the rim on his head, and it was lowered over his eyes.

"Yes, I am. Do you know which bathroom is the Women's?" I asked, trying to see his face. I don't like talking to someone and you can't see their face is kinda rude, don't you think?

"Of course. It's actually over there." The man pointed in some random direction to the right and I looked, following with my eyes. I couldn't see anything that look remotely like a bathroom over there, so I turned back to him, with a questioning look on my face.

"Could you show me, please? I can't see it from here."

"Oh yes. Most certainly."

I smiled gratefully and followed the man as he led me to the bathroom. Man, I'm so glad that he saw me!

**Hwoarang's POV**

I don't know why the hell I let Asuka leave my sight. She can't even read Korean for goodness sake!

"Shit shit shit shit shit. We're gonna miss the best part." I muttered under my breath as I headed out the auditorium. I scanned the lobby for my baby girl and groaned when I didn't see her.

I heard a door shut to my right and looked in that direction. Was that Asuka?

**Asuka's POV**

"Hey, this doesn't look like the-! Uncle?!"

I took a step back from the man that had led me out here. Kazuya Mishima stood in front of me and the look in his eyes froze me to the core.

He looked...happy in the scariest way possible. I knew this would happen. I had been avoiding this man since Auntie Jun had died and now he had found me.

Shit shit shit shit. He had found me!

"Look, Uncle Kazuya, you don't want to do this, okay? I don't want to fight you but I will."

"Let us see if you fight like Jun, little Asuka." My uncle responded, sliding into a fighting stance.

He knew my name?

Shit.

This was bad.

**Hwoarang's POV**

"Asuka, why are you out-? Fuck."

I stared wide-eyed at Asuka and that bastard Kazyua in fighting stances. Asuka looked absolutely terrified, but she was trying very hard to hide it.

"Asuka! RUN!" I jumped down from the staircase, landing in front of Asuka to block Kazuya from her escape route. My darling took off without a moment's notice, not even daring to look back.

"Move Korean."

"Bastard, stay away from my girlfriend."

"She was mine the day Jun died."

I gaped at that fool. Was he serious? I knew he was fucking crazy, but this was past crazy. This was insane.

"Don't you know that incest is illegal?"

"She is Jun. There is nothing wrong."

"She's your niece, you twisted bastard. You're sick." I raised my leg up and held myself in my aggressive fighting stance. Kazuya wasn't getting past me.

"HWOARANG!"

I turned my head immediately and saw a limo door open at the end of the alley. About three pairs of hands reached for Asuka and yanked her in. I bolted, feeling a sense of hopelessness wash over me.

The car sped off just as I reached the alley's end, and all I could do was read the license plate number as it pelted down the street. I heard footsteps behind me, and then looked up only to find Kazuya standing on top of the theatre's roof.

"Farewell Korean."

I gave a cry of frustration as I punched the wall beside me.

Shit!

End Chapter 11


	12. Tracking

Entrance Exam

By: Sailorjj07

12. Tracking

A/n: Hey yall! ^_^ I'm pretty excited about this chappy and I'm already planning a sequel to this fic. It's gonna be about our main characters' kids! It's gonna be realllly interesting.

Disclaimer: I do not own!

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**Actions**

(Me!)

**Hwoarang's POV**

I stared off into the distance, still unsure of what to do. I could try to run after her, but that would be a waste of the time. I couldn't even see the car anymore.

I slammed my fist into the wall beside me again and tried not to yell. How the hell did no one see that car speeding down the road? How did no one hear Asuka screaming? Or me yelling for her to run?

What the hell is going on?

I raised my fist to shove it into the wall a third time when my cell phone rang. I let it ring for a little while as I gathered my thoughts together, then shoved the irritating thing against my ear.

"Yeah?" I answered, my voice coming out much more gruff and hoarse than I expected. Shit, I sounded like I had just finished crying.

Or was about to.

"Hwoarang, you need to come home. Now." My father's voice came through the phone loud and clear, and I could hear the urgency there. What happened now? I just lost Suka and now something was going on at home?

This damn day couldn't get any better.

"I'm on my way, Father." I replied, and then hung up the phone immediately. If I wanted to get home fast, I needed a bike.

I could always steal one from somebody.

**Asuka's POV**

I glared at the two big men across from me, and then turned to give an icy glance at the skinny one beside me. We had been riding in this limo for what felt like forever and I was tied up the entire time. It was starting to be very uncomfortable.

The windows were tinted so dark that I couldn't see outside of the car, so I had no idea where we were going. But just as I began to think we were headed to Russia or something, the car finally slowed to a halt.

"Time to get out, girlie." One of the big idiots said to me. I really just wanted to slam my knee into his jaw, but I knew that would be pretty hard to manage while I was tied up.

Oh, but it was coming. Definitely.

The two big dolts followed me out of the limo, while the skinny one stayed put. I looked around me, almost surprised to see the airport Hwoarang and I had flown in to spread out before me. But we weren't in a place where all the commercial flights were.

No, these were private planes. And the plane in front of me had the Mishima emblem boldly blazed on it. We made our way closer and closer to the aircraft, and from the tiny window I could see a brunette head moving wildly about.

"Asuka!"

I blinked, in complete shock. I knew that voice; I knew that voice entirely too well.

"Jules?"

**Julia's POV**

I definitely wasn't expecting to see Asuka here, being dragged along behind two big men. I thought for sure they were as big as the ones that brought me here, if not bigger. They hauled her onto the plane, dropping her into the seat across the small walkway from me.

"Jules, what the hell are you doing here?"

I wanted to laugh; it was obvious my sweet and innocent Asuka was totally in love with Hwoarang. He was rubbing off on her.

"The same thing you are, I'd bet. We're being kidnapped, Suka." I replied, smirking at the stupid irony of it all. Two of the best female fighters in the world and we got kidnapped by some blundering idiots that knew how to tie knots.

Utter crap, if you ask me.

One of the big men turned around in the chair in front of me, glaring at us both. A skinny guy that boarded with Asuka gave us an identical look, before he turned an extra icy glance to Asuka.

"You two better shut yer traps, quick."

"How 'bout you turn around and shut up before I shove my foot all the way up-!"

Asuka cut herself off abruptly as a bright ring tone began to filter from her pocket. I rolled my eyes at the idiocy of our kidnappers; they forgot to take her cell phone?

"What the hell, Dom? How'd you forget to take this broad's cell?" Skinny guy yelled out, huffing and puffing as he got up out of his chair. He reached in Asuka's pocket and yanked out the phone, opening it.

"Hello?"

"You dumb ass, who answers the cell phone of the person they kidnapped?"

That was Hwoarang's voice!

"Hwoarang!" Asuka and I cried out joyfully together. We smiled at each other, hoping we could get out what was going on fast enough.

"They have us at the Korean airport!" Asuka blurted, just as the skinny guy shoved his hands over her mouth. She glared at him and bit down heavily, into which he began to scream loudly.

"Is Jin ok?" I couldn't help but cry out towards the phone.

There was silence on the line, a silence that lasted too long. I could feel the tears welling in my eyes; could feel my throat close up.

"Jin? He's-"

And then the skinny bastard hung up the phone. The tears began to run freely down my cheeks all over again, as I felt the anger rising up in me. I began to kick the seat in front of me, as heavily as I could manage.

"You hung up! I need to know if Jin is okay! I hate you stupid people! You're all bastards!"

I didn't care if I didn't make any sense or if I was really overreacting. I need to know what happened to Jin!

"Hey you! Shut! Up!" The big guy in front of me stood up and turned around. I saw his hand come up, but I wonder if it ever came down.

I wouldn't know because everything just suddenly went black.

**Hwoarang's POV**

I hung up the phone, resisting the urge to chuckle. I don't know what made me decide to call Asuka's cell as I rode home on an old friend's spare bike, but I'm sure glad I did. At least I know she's fighting and kicking with every step they take.

I couldn't help but wonder how Jules ended up with her and sped up the bike. I needed to get home to Father and then to the airport and fast.

But what the heck was going on with Jin?

**Jin's POV**

For a moment, everything was lit aflame. I couldn't see anything in the haze of my mind, couldn't hear anything except for the waves as they washed upon the ocean shore. A few minutes after that, I couldn't even hear the waves anymore.

But I heard her voice. I heard it echoing and bouncing off of the walls of emptiness in my mind. Her face was permanently etched into the darkness, calling my name; crying for me. I saw it, covered in tears as my hands fell away from the helicopter's door. Her normally rosy cheeks were pale with worry as I slipped, the wet drops streaming down her cheeks. I heard her scream ringing in my ears, as if she had been standing right next to me.

And I promised myself, then and there, in that state, that I would kill whoever had hurt her. Whoever made her cry would die a thousand deaths and burn from the unquenchable flames of my anger.

Slowly, my sense returned to me, after what felt like years of sleep. I was completely unsure where exactly I was located, but I knew it was a dojo. My head ached terribly as I came to, like I had the world's biggest hangover.

And alcohol doesn't even get to me.

The blood had long stopped seeping from my body and the wounds had closed up. I noticed bandages but ignored them; I hate those useless things. I didn't need them.

"Jin Kazama. You're awake."

I looked up slowly to see Baek Do San in front of me. I remembered the man as the one who taught Hwoarang for several years. I had fought him, maybe twice, in previous tournaments.

I simply stared at him, waiting for him to say more.

"I called my son; he should be on his way. I'm still unsure how YOU got here, though."

I gave him a blank look, because honestly I didn't know. Devil probably knew how to save Julia...that was my only guess.

"Julia..."

I shook my head, realizing I had spoken out loud.

"Julia Chang? She's visited us here before. I thought for sure she and Hwoarang were-"

"They aren't."

Do San's eyebrow raised a notch, but he didn't say anything more. He simply stood up and walked over to me, holding out a cup of tea as I sat leaned against his wall. I took it from him quietly as he headed towards a door, the roar of a motorcycle engine cutting outside.

**Hwoarang's POV**

I walked into the front door just as Father was opening it. He gave me a slight nod as he stepped aside to let me in and I stared wide eyed as Jin Kazama's form came into view. He was slowly sipping Father's medicinal tea (I could smell it from the doorway, yuck) and looking up at me with those dark, brooding black pits he called eyes.

"Kazama, what in the blue blazes are you doing here? I thought you were half way across the world!"

"Julia was kidnapped."

I slumped down into the cushion directly across from him, crossing my arms and closing my eyes thoughtfully. Slowly, I opened them and looked at him directly, "I knew that was Jules I had heard in the background."

"You spoke to Julia?"

"No, I called Asuka's cell phone. She's been taken too."

Jin looked at me quizzically, thinking the same thing I had thought earlier. Stupid kidnappers, answering her cell phone like complete idiots. Upon hearing of Asuka's capture, Father sat down at the table with us too, dropping a teacup in front of me. I took it gratefully and sipped a bit, then put it down, instantly going serious.

"I'm going to get her back." I said, as if to fill in the silence AND reassure myself.

"Do you know where they're headed?" Father asked, sipping on his own tea as he waited for me to answer.

"I'm not sure. Asuka just told me they were at the airport."

"How on Earth did you manage to speak to her?"

"The stupid kidnappers kept her phone on."

"Korean." I looked up to find Jin pulling out his own cell phone. He tossed it on the table and it slid to a stop in front of me. "Type in Julia's birthday."

"On your phone." I hope he saw the look I was giving him. Maybe his injuries made him delusional.

"Obviously. Type it in and then hit call."

I did as I was told. A flat world map popped up on the screen and then an odd beeping sound began to sound off repeatedly.

"What the heck is this, Kazama?"

"Julia's Christmas gift. I put a tracer in it."

I gaped at Kazama. He said the word "tracer" as if he was following half of Japan around digitally. Like it was an everyday thing for him. He shrugged and began to get up off the wall. He began to stretch, craning his neck left and right, as several POPS! filled the air.

Gross.

"Where does it say they are?"

I looked down at the digital map, trying to ignore all the bones popping near me, "It looks like they're going back to Japan."

"Figures."

"Kazama. No, I mean your dad, not you. He took Asuka while we were-"

"I knew this was about mother." Jin's dark eyes got even darker as he stood there, and I decided to not ask anything else. Asuka had already explained the situation to me, anyways.

"But then why would he take Julia?" My father asked, looking between to two of us.

"Now that, I'm not exactly sure of." I replied, racking my brain for reasons as to why someone would go out of their way to take Asuka AND Julia.

"Haku." Jin said simply, heading for the door. I waved a good bye to my Father, snatching up my stuff he had place near the door. I followed Jin out, trying to get what he meant.

"Who?"

"That guy the women were all fawning over." Jin popped his neck again, as he began to walk down our country road. "That bastard shot me."

"What? When? Where? What the hell?"

"He shot me to keep me from saving Julia. I know it was him. She doesn't, but I do."

"So he likes her or something?"

Jin stopped walking and glared at me fiercely; obviously the man had struck some kind of nerve in his sick and twisted brain, "Obviously."

"Well, damn. Who'd have thought someone besides you would be attracted to my brainy sister?" I scratched my head, chuckling to myself at my own joke. Seriously, I loved Jules to life, but she could be very picky and downright irritating sometimes.

Jin picked up the pace and began to text rapidly on his cell phone.

"What're you doing?" I asked, following his faster pace. I could keep up with Jin Kazama, darn it.

He punched a few last numbers and all of the sudden, I could see a helicopter coming in the distance. Jin slipped the phone in his pocket and turned to me, a smirk spreading across his face, "Getting us a ride."

**Asuka's POV**

I watched as Julia's head leaned to the side. I had immediately gone quiet when the big man knocked her out, because I was afraid he had killed her. Thankfully there was no blood, so I could only assume that she was okay.

We had been flying for a while and I knew from the many bumps that we were hitting, we were landing.

I looked out the window and was shocked to see home. I knew this airport. We were back in Japan.

They unbuckled my seatbelt and pushed me along, hefting Julia over one of the big men's shoulders. She laid there like a broken doll. I allowed them to escort me off the plane and glared at the sight of the one man I never wanted to see again.

Kazuya Mishima.

"Uncle." I said, as we walked up to him. "Jin's never going to let you get away with this, you know that right? He's coming to get us."

"Let my son try then." He replied with a look bordering on obsession. He reached out and grasped a lock of my hair in his hand, making me shiver in utter fear. This wasn't a good thing.

"In you go then, ladies." One of the big idiots said, shoving me roughly into the car as my uncle stood there, holding the door open. They dropped Julia onto the seat beside me, slamming the door and seriously banging up her ankle in the process. I pulled her closer to me on the seat, hearing her moan in pain.

I bit my lip and rubbed her head softly, knowing that it wouldn't help, but trying to ease it anyway.

But nothing could stop the fear clutching at my heart. I was praying that Hwoarang got to us quickly and that he was bringing Jin with him.

**Elsewhere**

"Hey! I said be gentle with her! What the heck was that? That was definitely not gentle!"

Two men sat in a black limo in front of the black Mercedes holding the two girls inside of it. Kazuya Mishima was one of them and the driver, who was currently yelling out the window, happened to be a certain "man god", the new fighter, Haku.

"Ganryu. You got the girl like you wanted. Now, be quiet." Kazuya glared at Haku, already irritated with the whiny crybaby. Would he ever shut up?

"My name is Haku now, Kazuya. And what good is she to me all beaten and bruised?" As an afterthought, Haku turned back to the stupid henchmen near the window, "I told you idiots to be careful!"

"Eh, whatever. The broad's fine." The skinny man told his employer, shrugging. But Ganryu/Haku was not pleased. Not one bit.

"Oh, she's fine, is she? But you aren't." As he spoke, gunshots filled the air and the skinny bloke lay on the concrete runway, in a pool of his own blood. "See if she's fine now, won't you?" Haku grinned to himself and sped away, the car behind him following suit.

"That surgery made you volatile, Ganryu."

"That surgery was the best thing that ever happened to me. Now, Julia will love me as much as I love her. It will be the second best thing that ever happened to me."

**Japan, Hwoarang's POV**

I didn't know helicopters really made trips that much faster, but hey, helicopters do make trips that much faster. It was great to be on Japanese soil again because I knew I would be getting my Asuka back.

"Where are they headed now?" I asked Jin as I waved goodbye to our helicopter pilot. He gave me a thumbs up and began to hover back into the air, heading off to do who knows what. I looked up as we were dropped off in some remote area near a huge mountain.

"Some remote place we've never been to, I assure you." Jin told me, though his voice sounded absolutely distracted. He was bringing up the tracker again, and the beeps had sped up, since we were getting closer.

"Seriously?"

Jin smirked when he looked at me, as close to laughing at me as he would get, "No, he took them here."

"And what exactly is here?"

"Father lives here. On Mount Fuji."

I looked around us, spotting nothing but trees, trees, more trees; oh, and some dirt. "No joke, seriously?"

Jin just shook his head and began to walk faster, "Did you not look up when you got here? This IS Mount Fuji."

I looked up, examining the mountain a lot more thoroughly. Whoaaa, he was right. We were at the base of Mount Fuji! Go freakin' figure!

"You ready, Korean?"

"Hellz yeah! Asuka, baby, I'm coming to get you!" I pumped my fist in the air as we walked along, completely excited to put my foot in someone's face. I was going to get my baby back.

Even if it killed me.

End Chapter 12


	13. Choices

Entrance Exam

By: Sailorjj07

13. Choices

A/n: I'd say this fic probably has about...two more chapters. But don't worry! Like I said before, this fic will most definitely have a sequel. I've already planned out the entire plot in my head, now to just write it out. I think you guys will like it even better than this one.

Disclaimer: I do not own!

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**Actions**

(Me!)

**Jin's POV**

There were trees and foliage around us everywhere as we made our trek up the mountain. I could hear loud water rushing, so I knew we were getting near a waterfall. We had passed several trees that were looking oddly familiar. As the beeping from Julia's tracer got louder and louder, I slowly began to realize that I knew exactly where we were. I could never forget this place as long as I lived.

Then we passed the tree.

"Hey Kazama. Look at this. Someone marked this tree up. Is it a yard stick?" The Korean had stopped to point at a tree that I knew I would remember as soon as I got within five feet of it.

It was the tree my mother had used to measure me every week, to show me my growth.

_**Flashback**_

_**"Wow, Jin, would you look at that? You're almost four whole feet!"**_

_**My mother patted the top of my head gently, as she turned me around to look at our tree. I stared at the marking in front of me, not fully believing I was really that tall. Mother probably cheated on a few inches, like she did last time. She had cut my height into the tree with a knife from the kitchen; I remember her complaining about it messing up her knives.**_

_**"Mother, do you think I'll get to be five feet when I grow up?" I asked her, gently, running my finger along the nick eternally marked into the bark.**_

_**"Oh honey, you'll be much bigger than that! Then you can get everything off of the top shelf for me, right?"**_

_**"Of course I will, Mom!" I grinned as my mother hugged me close to her, kissing my cheek for being such a good helper.**_

_**End Flashback**_

I looked at the tree I hadn't seen in years and kept walking, "I don't know what that is."

The Korean shrugged and followed me down the path towards the cabin that would be waiting for us around a bend. As we turned the corner, I could see the waterfall Mother had gotten all our water from, and the place I learned to swim. I glanced at the pool resting next to the cabin and could feel the weight of the huge stones we had lifted together to make a walkway.

How fitting that Father would bring my cousin here.

I knew he had known where we stayed; knew that my father came to see us often and just watch. Mother and I would be playing together and suddenly she'd get quiet, staring off into some direction. When I finally caught her at it one morning, I turned and saw my Father's shadow dart away as if he'd never been there. But we both knew he was. And after that day, I always knew he was.

Mother was what held him and I together. At that age, I almost admired him. I used to dream that he would come in one day and scoop me up off my feet, telling us how sorry he was to be away from us.

But he isn't. He may have been, but he definitely wasn't now. Now, my Father was just a madman. Crazed, deranged and utterly insane.

It would break Mother's heart to see him this way.

I shook my head as we walked closer to the cabin, cracking my knuckles. No point in feeling sorry for that bastard. He had taken someone very important from me. So there was no point in sparing his life.

I told you, I don't share my toys. And I won't share with anyone, sperm donor or not. Someone was going to die today.

**Julia's POV**

I groaned out loud as I rolled over and collided with something soft. My ankle hurt severely and I could feel the ache of my swollen joint. I opened my eyes groggily, as a heavy scent hit my nose. It smelled like too many scented candles had been lit and all the smells were mixing at once.

One foggy sweep of the dimly lit room and I knew that my assumption had been correct. All around me were candles, casting flickering shadows about the room. I sat up slowly to lean against the headboard.

...Wait, what? Headboard?

I blinked a few more times as my vision cleared. I was lying on top of a huge California King sized bed, covered in red satin sheets. A huge red canopy with a wispy see-through tarp was over head, and there were about ten pillows in the bed with me, five of which sat behind my back.

The bed was amazingly soft and fluffy, but my ankle was throbbing entirely too much for me to enjoy it. I moved my unharmed leg and tried not to stiffen up as I felt the silky fabric touch my skin.

I had been dressed in a red silk dress, entirely too revealing for my taste. The neckline dipped low in a heart-shape, while the straps rested on my shoulders. Someone had taken the liberty to undo my braids and comb out my hair, letting if fall to my shoulders in waves of brown locks. There was a high slit in the dress that came up all the way to the top of my thigh.

Where in the bloody hell was I?

"Oh! My mountain lily has finally woken up!" I heard a voice call from the doorway that I couldn't see from my position on the bed. I wanted to move, but I was really afraid that my ankle would protest at any movement.

"I'd rather be described as a sunflower or something," I muttered to myself, trying to peer around the huge banisters blocking the door from view.

"Oh, my darling. Your beauty is truly beyond words."

I gasped as Haku strode towards me in a long, black, silk robe, proudly showing off his bare chest. Seriously, he was so beautiful it hurt to look for too long, even now.

"H-Haku? What're you doing here?"

I know. Such a stupid question to ask. It was obvious what he was doing here, but I was just too shocked to believe it. Haku was in a partnership with Kazuya? That's why he kidnapped me?

Haku began walking toward me, until he was on the edge of the bed, right beside me, "Well, my love...I noticed you were hanging around Jin Kazama so much," he stopped speaking as if the thought alone choked him up and grabbed his heart, "And well, I just couldn't let that happen anymore. So I called in some help from his Father. You see, Kazama is a bad son, and Kazuya really wants him dead. By bringing you here, we can do that."

He snapped his fingers as if to remember something and placed a finger on his chin thoughtfully, "I thought for sure I killed him when I shot him on the plane, but that bastard just doesn't seem to die."

My entire mind was filled with red, and all I could feel inside me was rage; bitter and angry, utter rage. I yelled a Native American battle cry and tackled the man sitting beside me, ignoring the searing pain in my ankle. We rolled to the floor beside the bed and I landed on top of him, straddling him as I punched his face until my fists were throbbing from the impact.

He cried out several times, until finally, after I was sure my fists were bleeding from punching his face in, I switched to punching him heavily in the stomach. Several men in black suits came out of nowhere and roughly pulled me off of the man I had attacked so savagely.

I was still shaking with anger at the person who had the balls to shoot at my Jin, as Haku began to cough horribly, spitting up teeth and blood alike.

"You...You bitch! How could you attack me like that?" Tears filled Haku's eyes as he held onto the edge of the bed, trying to stand up from my attack. "I love you, can't you see? Don't you know that? I love you so much, Julia!"

"Bastard! How dare you use that word after you've kidnapped me! You shot the person I love!" I was absolutely seething at this point. If I had been an animal, I would've been foaming at the mouth by now.

How could he talk to me about love after all he's done?

His eyes were already black as he managed to stand weakly, "Get that crazy whore out of here! Throw her somewhere! I don't even care right now!"

"Are you sure about that sir? Some of us really wanted to get to know her a little better."

Haku's eyes narrowed dangerously at the soldier who spoke, "I'm sorry, can you repeat that again?"

"Sir, I was saying-"

"I know what the hell you said, you buffoon. Come here." Haku waved one of the soldiers holding my arms, over to him. The man looked reluctant to go. "Come here. Now."

The man walked over, trembling. I knew what was going to happen next and so did he. That's probably why he took his time going over.

"Open your mouth."

"I-I'm sorry sir, I won't ever-"

"You're right, you won't. Now open it."

The terrified solider opened his mouth and Haku reached into the night stand beside him, pulling out a shiny, brand new automatic gun. He placed the barrel of the weapon inside the soldier's mouth and placed his hand on the trigger, "Do you want to do it, or shall I?"

The man raised a shaking hand up to the handle of the gun, placing his hand on the trigger. He closed his eyes, trembling so much that at this point his entire body was visibly twitching, proof of his internal struggle. Just as he was about to squeeze the gun on his own, Haku used the man's hand to squeeze the trigger anyway, as the shot rang out and his head lay splattered to bits on the floor.

Haku sighed and wiped brain bits off of his fingers, "Have her moved to my other room and tie her up to the bed so she can't move this time. I need to go shower."

Haku stepped over the remains on the floor as if they were simply stains on the carpet, "And get this body out of my room."

I could feel my legs give out as my ankle had finally had enough. The pain was so consuming it swarmed around my head, making me dizzy. On top of that fact that I just saw a man get his head blown off, I was a wreck.

I never wished for Jin so much in my entire existence.

**Hwoarang's POV**

We examined the small cabin, looking around for any clues of some sort. There had to be a way to find Kazuya here, since this was where the tracker led us.

"The beeping keeps getting louder as we get closer to the back of the house, but if we go back to the front door, it gets louder over there too. Man, Kazama, is this thing broken?"

"No Korean. You're just stupid." Jin replied, but then he looked as confused about the situation as I was.

I mean, what good was a tracker if it didn't even work right?

"There has to be something...Lets go out to the back." Kazama led me out to the backyard and as we followed along the barely put together fence, the beeping got even louder than in the house.

"Okayyyy, that helped...Not really. So it's louder out here."

"Right, which means-" Jin hopped the fence and made his way to the waterfall. I followed him, as the beeping grew even louder and quicker. "It's right here."

"In the waterfall?"

"Either under it or behind it. It's here, Korean." Jin nodded, as if assuring himself. He made his way out to the stone walkway at the pool created by the waterfall, while I wandered closer and closer to the edge of the water, trying to see if I could see anything from there.

No, nothing.

"We have to go under."

"What? Hell no. I didn't even bring clothes to swim in."

"Stupid, we have to. Don't you want to save my cousin?"

"Well, don't you want to save your cousin?"

Jin shook his head, as if Asuka wasn't his reason for coming. But he didn't elaborate, although it wasn't like he had to either. He was here for them both; Julia was just his main concern.

Instead, Kazama began to unbutton the buttons on his shirt. I sneered and yanked my t-shirt over my head, revealing my white muscle shirt underneath. It's a good thing I wore shorts over every pair of boxers I ever put on. I stripped my jeans off and stood two steps away from being in my underwear. Kazama was completely shirtless, that show-offy bastard.

"After you, then." I told him, waiting on him to dive into the deepest part of the pool.

"Yeah."

**Asuka's POV**

"HWOARANG!"

I didn't care if they heard me or not, if he was really here or if he wasn't. I was going to scream and scream until my voice went out or until the knocked me unconscious.

Whichever came first.

"HWOARANG! !"

The guards had been told not to touch me, as if they were really tempted to do so anyways. I was hollering like a madwoman. Kazuya had chained me up to a rough wooden operation table, metal cuffs clasping my wrists and ankles tightly. I was wiggling and moving so much that I could feel my skin being rubbed raw.

Kazuya glared at me from his position in an armchair in front of me. He sipped on some wine, watching me as if he didn't hear a thing coming out of mouth. I returned the look as best I could, wishing I had enough strength to lift my hand just to flip him off.

"How long does she plan on screaming like that?" A man walked in through the open doorway, covering his ears. I stopped yelling enough to see who it was before I tried not to faint with shock.

"Haku?"

"Well, hello, little Asuka. My, how you've grown to look just like Lady Jun."

"Excuse me?"

Kazuya looked irritated as best as his emotionless face would show. He sat his cup down on the small table beside him, turning around in his chair, "Ganryu. Get out."

"M-My name is Haku now, my Lord! Please! Call me that now!"

I stared incredulously. Ganryu? The fat sumo wrestler? But there was no way that Haku could be...

"What? You're Ganryu?" I gawked at the two men, and both of them turned annoyed looks to me.

"I am not! My name is Haku now!"

Staring at the shape of his face, I saw the image of the sumo wrestler flash before me. He never looked mean or bad to me at all! Why was he helping Uncle?

"What the hell happened to you?"

"Excuse me? You make it sound like a bad thing. You were completely eyeing me at the college, weren't you? Obviously something great happened to me."

"You made a deal with the Devil, I bet." I sneered at Uncle as I spoke, so he knew I was talking about him.

"With the Devil Gene. It helped speed the healing process of my 25 cosmetic surgeries. My devilish former employer merely funded it all to ensure my services once again. Unfortunately, it left me a little...touched." Ganryu told me, with a pleasant smile on his face that made me totally sick. He was using the word "touched" to cover up the truth; he was just as insane as Uncle was.

And that man was utterly bonkers.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, Master. I have a certain American botanist to tame."

Aw crap. He was talking about Julia! I had to distract them; had to do something! So I went back to screaming. It was the easiest thing to do, at the moment.

"!"

**Julia's POV**

I could hear Asuka's yelling even from this new room. It was as heavily smoky as the last, and I couldn't help but wonder who had taken the time to light so many candles in here. Plus, this had to be a fire hazard somewhere. There was no way it wasn't.

"Is she tied up properly?" I could hear Haku/Ganryu talking from all the way down the hall. His voice didn't sound close enough to be outside the door, but he was within my hearing range.

So what if I was tied up? My mouth still worked. No wonder Asuka was screaming at the top of her lungs.

Maybe I could help.

"JIN!"

Okay, so that was a little soft. I gulped in a huge amount of air and worked my lungs as if I was calling in our sheep dogs from the pastures at home.

"!"

**Jin's POV**

At first, I was sure we had chosen the wrong path. I thought for sure Kazama had hid his base behind the waterfall, not underneath it. And I was wrong. He hadn't done either. His base was UNDER the house, and it stemmed out to be both behind the waterfall and under the water. There was no way to explain the massive compound that he had built using our cabin as a base, except to say that it was huge, even for him.

Hwoarang and I swam up to the edge of the huge metal structure, and I could practically hear the Korean's thoughts.

How did something this big get down here?

But now wasn't the time for that. We needed a way in, and quickly before we both ran out of air. I pointed to the left and swam to the right while Hwoarang nodded in my direction and when to the left.

I examined the outside from a further point before I managed to swim closer. The huge compound look like a smaller version of Atlantis completely created under the water. But there was a way in. There had to be.

I looked to the left to see Hwoarang waving his hands wildly in my direction. I quickly swam over to him, knowing I was going to have to breathe soon. I could feel it in my lungs as they slowly began to ache.

Hwoarang looked like he was having a field day, though.

He pointed towards a weird wall that was sucking in water. I could see the pull from where I floated there in the deep lake. Hwoarang swam towards it and then I heard the loud POP! of him breaking water there.

"Hey, Kazama, hurry the heck up!" He called down to me. I nodded and surfaced from the water myself, looking around me to realize we were in a dock of sorts. Apparently there were several crafts they used to get in and out of the compound, and this just happened to be the most distant one. The most curious thing was that there were no guards.

"Korean. Where are all the guards?"

"Hell, how should I know? I don't work here. Maybe they took a piss break." Hwoarang said, walking forward.

I heard the sound of several guns cocking back as I climbed out of the water fully. Apparently, they all came back from the bathroom.

In front of us stood about fifty men and ALL of them had guns.

Stupid Korean.

**Hwoarang's POV**

I know for a fact that Kazama would blame all of this on me later. But hey, I got us in here, right? For now, that was all that mattered! We could make our way past these push-overs, no joke.

"Hands in the air!" One of the brave dumb asses cried, and I couldn't do much but laugh as I obliged him. I could feel Kazama begin to smirk behind me as he did the same.

"Yo man. Just let us through and no one'll get hurt. I promise."

"You dare say that to a man with a gun pointed at your chest?"

I chuckled loudly and pointed at the speaker, "Fifteen bucks says you won't have that gun in your hands for very long. And after that, you'll burn in hell for all eternity."

"What? You're crazy! You're outnumbered 25 to one!"

"Yeah, but..." I glanced behind me. Jin's eyes were growing darker and darker as he stood there. I didn't know when he had gotten the strength to control that thing inside of him, but he'd do it for Julia. "The Devil's already joined the party."

And that's when those damn eye lasers of Kazama's blasted about fifteen men to bits. The remaining 35 were screaming like little babies. Including the man in front of me. I stepped forward and kicked the gun away, watching as it slid into the water and sank like a rock into the blue abyss below.

"Told ya." I gloated, delivering a powerful side kick to his head that sent him sprawling into the metal wall of the bunker around us.

Jin had calmed his rage after slamming his horns into two other men near him and was just punching and kicking in Kazama-styled fury. The man fought like a dragon, I tell you. And I don't even like dragons, ugh.

"Kazama, either shoot 'em or drown 'em, I don't care, but we gotta go! I got a damsel in distress gonna give me my reward kiss!" I bragged, while punching another soldier in the face. I picked up a stray gun and shot about three guys in their ankles. They came toppling down on one another like dominoes and in an instant the bunker was full of moaning men and others who weren't even moving.

"Seriously, I think that guy over there just peed his pants."

"Guess they weren't on a piss break then."

Whoa, didn't expect that from Kazama. I just shook my head and began walking out of the room, ignoring the pitiful looks from the few conscious soldiers we just demolished. I walked past the moaning form of a particular young man, probably about 4 or 5 years younger to my 23 years of age.

"Hey kid. Which way to your master?"

"T-That way."

"You sure?"

"P-P-Posssitive."

"Good." I punched the kid in the face and he bumped his head against the cold, hard floor, passing out cold. "Now you won't remember telling me important information. I just saved your life, kid."

"Korean." Jin looked bored as I talked to the now unconscious new hire and began to walk away from me. I followed after him, ignoring the look.

Whatever. Be bored, I don't care.

**Julia's POV**

Ganryu and I had heard the shots being fired, but one of his guards had said something about it being in the farthest corner of the base. Well, that was just great. Some crazy person that Kazuya had ticked off was coming to kill us all.

The back of my mind whispered hopefully that it was Jin and Hwoarang coming to get us, but I really doubted that.

So in the meantime, I had to get myself free. There was a candle amazingly close to the bed. I was sure I could reach it with my foot, but I didn't want Ganryu to notice while I lit his heart on fire. Literally.

"My darling, let us begin where we left off, shall we?"

Ganryu climbed into the bed with me, also covered in red sheets (Jin wasn't kidding about men liking one of the same thing), and pulled me close to him. It wasn't that he smelled or anything, or even that he was ugly. He just wasn't Jin. I had to resist the urge to gag at the feeling of his sweaty hands on me.

"Come closer, my sweet."

"I can't since my hands are tied up."

"Oh, right! Here, let me help you with that." Ganryu climbed on top of me as he leaned over to tie me up to the bedpost closest to his side of the bed, moving my rope over and drawing me even closer to the candle I was planning to tip over.

Yes!

"Hehe, would you look at that? My darling, I never knew your body was so lush and soft. How glorious."

I hated his words. I hated him, really. Jin would never say things like this to me. He would just do it. Jin complimented me in his own way; by his actions. It was good enough for me. I understood it much more than this blabbering buffoon on top of me. I wrapped my leg around his leg, pretending to enjoy his touch. That delighted him to no end and he smothered my face and neck with kisses while I began to reach out with my foot towards the candle that had been placed so closely to the bed.

**KNOCK KNOCK!**

"Sir, Lord Kazuya wishes to see you." Came a gruff voice from the door. Ganryu groaned and slid off of me, returning the air to my lungs. Even if he wasn't as big as he used to be, he wasn't exactly a light weight.

"Awwww! I'll be back in a few moments, my sweet."

I glared at his back as he closed the door and with a smile, leaned down from the bed and tipped the candle stick completely over. It fell onto the sheets without so much as a clatter and burst into flames, the fire eating up the silky sheets greedily.

I smiled as I watched the red and orange glow. Now, to get myself free from this rope. I knew once the flames got to me they would burn off the rope, but I needed to speed up the process.

Oh right!

"HELP! HELP! The bed caught on fire!" I yelled loudly, hoping that someone would actually hear me.

A guard burst through the door, and looking from left to right, realized my words were true. The fire was spreading though, burning through the comforter to the sheets and rising upward as it did. As the solider gaped and called for help, the flames began to lick at the canopy curtains and in a manner of seconds, it too was slowly burning, sending hot embers floating down from above me.

"Awwww, the bed! The bed!"

"Get some water in here, you idiot!"

One solider took off to find some water while the other two came in to stare as the fire grew. One edged closer to the bed and I took that as my shot.

"Hey! Untie me! You don't want me to burn alive, do you? Your master wouldn't like that very much." I told the solider closest to me, as he slowly backed away from the burning bed.

"But he said not to let you free again."

"Well, I'm not exactly free if I'm dead, now am I?" I knew I was making sense to the idiot. He nodded slowly and pulled out a pocket knife.

"Now don't try anything funny."

"Right."

The man cut me free and I took my time, checking my wrist as the bed began to burn even faster. I scooted myself around the burning sheet to the other side of the bed and knocked over the candle that was there, to set the bed on fire faster.

Apparently the solider with the water had gotten more help, because another guy came in with him. I growled loudly and grabbed the burning blanket, hurling it at the two men. Screams echoed through the air as the flames came in contact with their bodies and I grimaced as my own hands were scorched a bit.

"HEY! I said nothing funny!" The remaining solider screamed from the other side of the bed. I stuck my tongue out at him and tipped over a few more candles, relighting the blanket on fire with the two men underneath it as well as the carpet around him. Meanwhile the fire had begun to eat away at the wood in the bed, starting the sheets to begin their burning once again. I had created a small barrier and the only way to get to me now was through the flames.

I ran around on my side of the room, tipping candles everywhere, not even caring where the flames went as long as they started a small fire. I yanked down the curtains and held a candle under a corner until fire was eating it away. I then added them to the blaze on the bed, saving at least one to get me through to the front door.

I wrapped it all around me from head to toe, and when I heard the final remaining solider coughing loudly and finally the thud of him falling to the ground from too much smoke, I bolted for the door, just as the bed finally turned into a full blaze, bringing the canopy and bed posts down with it.

I limped out of the room, leaving the door wide open as I began to make my way down a dimly lit hallway. The first door I came to, I opened, revealing a pristine white bathroom and a door, with a lock.

Well, I could at least spare a few moments to plan my next move.

**Jin's POV**

As we continued picking our way down the dark passageways, I noticed that more and more soldiers were starting to run away from us on their own accord. I know they didn't know we were here, so where were they going?

"I heard one of them yell something about a fire." The Korean mumbled beside me, as we hid on opposite sides of the hallway.

"A fire? How is there even a fire underwater?"

"How should I know? I just know there is one." Hwoarang shrugged and then grew tensely quiet as two soldiers came walking towards us, as if on patrol. Hwoarang nodded his head in an unspoken tempo and just as the two were coming towards us, we both grabbed one by the neck and knocked the heavily over the head. The two men crumpled as we drug them back down the hall in the opposite direction so we could change into their clothes.

It was easier to walk around freely if we wore their clothes. Of course if Kazama or Haku were to spot us we were as good as dead, but these goons didn't know any better.

Hwoarang walked right up to one of them personably and asked what was going on.

"Don't you new hires know anything? That brunette broad's caught Haku's room on fire! No one knows why or where she ran off to. She couldn't've got too far though; 'er ankle's busted like a '79 Chevy."

I watched as Jin tensed his jaw. This conversation was going to get the man killed.

"Well, aren't you going to help?"

"What for? That broad's as good as done for anyways. Plus, we always send the new guys to deal with that kinda thing, so go on with ya!"

Hwoarang chuckled and scratched his head, amused, "Right, right! We're going, we're going." He nodded towards me and we walked further down the passageway, waiting until the voices faded behind us to begin speaking.

"So Jules set a room on fire? Good for her."

"She's wounded."

"So? Don't you know Jules better than that? A little ankle bustin' ain't gonna stop Julia Chang."

I ignored him as I sped up my pace. I hate to admit it out loud, but I wanted to see Julia. I needed to see her. The air around me was insufferable; I hated everything and everyone when she wasn't around.

Julia was the angel who had fallen into my trap, but who no longer cared that she was stuck; my own personal sun in my otherwise painful and dark existence. I needed her more than I needed air and I wanted her so badly. Much more than I wanted anything else in the entire world.

This was my toy and someone else had just gotten caught playing with it.

Hwoarang regarded me silently as I stalked along but I ignored him and continued forward. We came across a hall where several men were gathered each holding a bucket, tossing it into the room and then taking off back down the hall to get more water.

"Isn't there any source of water closer?" Hwoarang asked the man waiting his turn to dump his water bucket.

"Well yeah, in that bathroom, but I think somebody's got the shits cause that door's been locked since I got here."

I looked at the Korean and he looked at me, with a nod. I did a quick head count. Four men here, each with buckets. We could take them. No problem.

"Here, give me yours, I'll go back and get some more water." Hwoarang told the guy, holding his hand out for the bucket.

"Thanks so mu-! AH!"

And wam! Hwoarang brought the metal object down so heavily on the man's head, he crumpled to bits. I took that as my chance to punch out the soldier closest to me, while Hwoarang played kick the bucket with the third man's head. By the time the fourth man turned around to reach out for another bucket, Hwoarang had kicked him in the back, shoving him into the burning room. He slammed the door shut, and then knocked it off its hinges, right into the man he had just trapped in there.

The Korean can be pretty ruthless when he wanted.

"Julia's in the bathroom." I stated, although I knew Hwoarang knew that as well.

**Julia's POV**

There was a knock at the door, and I fought the urge to cry. I knew if I didn't get out of here soon they were going to break down the door, but I was trying to calm down some of the swelling in my ankle.

"Jules? Open up, sis! It's us!"

I blinked. There was no way that Hwoarang was on the other side of the door. Right?

"H-Hwoarang?"

"Well duh! Now open up!"

I reached up from my position on the counter and turned the knob watching as my flaming haired friend strolled into the bathroom with the brooding love of my life behind him. They were truly a sight for sore eyes.

And my heart was rejoicing within me. Jin was alive. He wasn't harmed at all! I could feel the tears burning my eyes as the two watched me closely.

"I-Idiots! Don't just stand there! Shut the door before they come back!"

Hwoarang jumped up, hurrying to close and lock the door, while Jin simply stared at me with his coal black eyes. I could feel the tears beginning to trail down my cheeks slowly, as his eyes examined my body carefully.

He lifted an eyebrow at the dress as he stepped forward to cup my cheek gently. A tear rolled over his thumbed and he caressed it softly, making me melt from his tenderness. He touched his hand to my ankle and a cloud covered his eyes when I winced.

"Yo sis, what's with the dress?" Hwoarang asked, from behind Jin. I blushed brightly, I had forgotten for a moment that Hwoarang was even there. And he had just seen all that.

"I don't know. I woke up in a bed in this."

"They took off your jewelry too." Jin commented, tracing a line on my neck where his gift would have been. I shivered at the touch of his fingertips, before glaring up at him.

"That's because you put a tracer in it."

Jin smirked, a wide smirk that was so achingly close to a smile that my heart turned into a puddle completely, "Oh, that?"

"Yes that! Who puts a tracer into a necklace?"

"This sick, twisted and sadistic bastard, that's who. So where's Suka?" Hwoarang was literally bouncing on his toes as he looked this way and that in the room, trying to find where Asuka was hiding.

"She wasn't with me. They kept us in a separate-"

"!"

We all froze as Asuka's cry echoed through the base. This cry was different from all the others from before. Asuka sounded scared this time. That wasn't a scream to get attention. That was a scream of horror.

And it apparently pissed my play-brother off very much.

"Damn it, Kazuya!" Hwoarang screamed, yanking the door open and jetting off in the direction of Asuka's scream.

Jin sighed and scooped me up into his arms, placing a soft kiss on my cheek as he did so. I touched his face gingerly, looking up into his eyes as he lifted me up off the counter.

"I thought you were dead."

"Heh, as if."

I smiled widely, placing a kiss on his forehead. He responded by kissing me fully on the lips. I felt my breath hitch in my throat as the familiar feeling exploded in my chest. That fire in the next room has nothing on how absolutely delicious Jin Kazama is.

He brought me closer to his chest and held onto me tighter if that was at all possible.

"Let's go stop the stupid Korean from getting himself killed." Jin told me, as he carried me down the hallway. I nodded trying not to giggle in this horrible situation.

"Of course."

End Chapter 13


	14. Awakening

Entrance Exam

By: Sailorjj07

14. Awakening

A/n: Yup, one more to go. We are drawing to a close, guys! Make sure you check out the sequel, it'll be up shortly after I post chapter 15. It doesn't have a name yet, so all you lovely reviewers out there can help me pick one! Here's the summary, after you've read it let me know what YOU think I should name my fic!

Summary: Two friends, practically inseparable since birth. As all stories go, boy falls in love with girl, but this story has a twist that no one was ready for. What do you do when you fall for your own cousin? Pairing: HwoAsuka's daughter + JinJulia's son. And of course, Hwo/Asuka and Jin/Julia.

So, sound fun? I hope so! I think it'll be really interesting to write and very controversial. I promise you'll love it though! ^_^

Disclaimer: I do not own!

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**Actions**

(Me!)

**Hwoarang's POV**

I ran as fast as my legs could carry me to get to her. I heard her screaming and for the first time in my entire life, I was absolutely terrified. I was afraid that we would be too late. Afraid that when I got to Asuka, Kazuya will have killed her already.

Jules belted out directions from several feet behind me, while Kazama carried her carefully down the empty hallways. A loud siren was blaring as an automated voice told everyone to evacuate the facility immediately.

But I ignored all that as we came to a halt at a wide open room. There, strapped to a table, laid my Asuka, her body abnormally still. She had a gash from her elbow to about five inches above her wrist and the pocket knife in Kazuya's hand told me he had done it.

I could feel the anger seep into me as my eyes came upon Asuka's relative; a family member who shouldn't have done this to her. And as Kazuya's eyes turned toward me, I couldn't help but realize what had made her cry out in such utter fear.

Kazuya Mishima turned to us, his eyes glowing an intense crimson. Jin may have the Devil gene, but his father was truly Satan himself. Anyone would be terrified to gaze into the depths of something so monstrous; it was like all your worst nightmares had been wrapped in that single gaze.

I heard Jin come to a complete stop behind me and Julia step down softly from his grasp. I was still trying to catch my breath, but I couldn't tell you if it was from running or from Kazuya's scary eyes.

Either way, I was pissed.

"How could you do this to her? You're her family!" I cried, seething with rage.

"The angel must be persuaded to appear."

What the heck was he saying? I didn't even get it! Jin apparently did because he stepped forward, stopping next to me, his wings already sprouting from his back.

"Kazuya, Asuka isn't ready."

"All hosts can be made ready."

"Father! Listen to me! Asuka's body can't handle the change!" That was probably the closest to pleading I've ever head Jin. Julia looked severely upset and worried. I guess she didn't get it either.

"Let the host die then. All that is needed is a body."

What? Let Asuka die?

I yelled out an indignant cry and went charging forward, my fist raised. Kazuya looked bored as he raised his hand and a wide burst of flame spurt forth. I rolled out of the way at the last minute, only the corner of my shirt getting singed.

"Since when could he do that?"

"Since we were injected with the Devil gene, Korean." Jin gave me an exasperated look, like I would know that sort of information. Jin never did that kind of thing so how was I supposed to know?

"Jin, what is he talking about?" Julia asked, quietly, her large brown eyes focusing on Kazuya.

"Kazuya is trying to-! Julia! Get down!"

Julia ducked as gun shots were fired behind us. I rolled out of the way, directly into a metal lab table and promptly knocked it over, "What the hell?"

"Kazama, you won't take my love away from me!"

We all turned to see the skinny dude Haku, peeking around the door frame, his gun poised and ready. Jin growled loudly and pushed Julia behind him, glaring at the man.

"Haku?" I questioned, looking over the table.

"His name isn't Haku, its Ganryu!"

Jin and I both froze, turning to look at the man a second time. That was definitely not the huge sumo wrestler.

"Jules, have you gone crazy?" I looked at her, an incredulous look on my face.

"He had surgery!"

Jin shook his head, shoving Jules in my direction, "Get behind that table and do not come out unless I say so. I don't care what or who the hell he is...That bastard's going to learn that I don't share my toys."

I shook my head as Kazama spoke. That conceited idiot said that he doesn't share his toys. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Hey Hakuryu. Yeah, I'll just combine them. Anyways, just so you know, Kazama wants to kill you. You may want to run now."

Haku glared at me as he stood in front of the door, gun poised in his hand. I couldn't help but notice, though, that he was trembling as he stood there, staring down the barrel at Jin. Jin looked absolutely dark and angry; just the way I always saw him.

But I had more pressing matters.

"The angel must appear." Kazuya said, with his back to me. As he spoke, he raised the dagger again and without warning, immediately plunged it into Asuka's shoulder.

She woke up from her daze and screamed loudly in agony before she grew deathly silent and still, which immediately set me on Kazuya's tail. I ran at the man like a crazed animal, aiming my swift kicks wherever I could. He blocked me most of the time, but I managed to hit him once.

It was all I needed too, as I knocked the dagger out of his hand. I soon realized though, that I had only managed to hit him because his attention was elsewhere. He was watching Asuka as she lay there and I was more than shocked to see her fingers begin to move once again.

**Asuka's POV**

This was it. I was going to die. My uncle was going to kill me and I hadn't even gotten a chance to tell Hwoarang that I truly loved him. I didn't get a chance to tell Jules how much she meant to me as a best friend. The saddest part, though, was when I realized I would never be able to thank Jin, my silent, brooding cousin, for protecting me from his father.

All of these thoughts crossed my mind in the painful black haze, as I felt the blood seeping from my body. I could feel my arm going numb and my shoulder hurt with each breath I tried to force out.

Still, I couldn't help but allow my mind to race in fifteen different directions. My grandmother had taught me once that when you are lost, you pray to your ancestors. So I called out to the only ancestor who could help me right now; to the only woman who could stop her mad husband.

_'I know that you can hear me, Auntie. I know you can see what your husband - the man you loved - is doing to Jin and me. We are his family, his only family, and he wants to harm us. But he's only doing this because he loves you. He misses you so much. It drives him completely crazy. Uncle Kazuya's entire life has been filled with anguish - you were his only hope. You are his only joy. Please Auntie Jun. If you can hear me, please give me the power to tell him that you still love him. Please let him know that I don't hate him for this. He's only doing this because he needs you here; please give me the power to remind him of your love.'_

I could feel something warming within me as the seconds slowly passed. I remembered all the times I spent with Jin and Auntie Jun. I remembered the days we spent under the sun in the middle of the woods, as she and my mother caught up with the ins and outs of our daily lives. I heard her laughter and my mother's happy giggling. I smiled to myself as a warm breeze brushed across my face and filled my heart.

_'Let me greet my beloved then, darling niece.'_

**Hwoarang's POV**

I watched in awe as Asuka's skin began to seal itself up; the cuts and blood almost reversing itself back into her body. Her skin began to glow, bright and golden, like the sun.

The most wondrous thing was her eyes. Asuka's eyes flew open, filling the room with a golden light that was so beautiful it was almost painful to look at. One by one, she broke free of her restraints, stepping down from the table she had been strapped to.

As she walked forward, golden light spilled onto the floor below her, flowers sprouting with each step she took. Asuka walked towards me, a warm smile spreading to her face. She touched my shoulder briefly and I looked into those golden eyes before I realized I would surely go blind from staring at such brilliance for too long. I felt my heart pound fiercely as the most glorious pair of pure white wings sprouted from her lovely back and brushed my cheek lovingly as continued on a direct path for Kazuya.

"The angel has arrived."

"Only because the devil must be vanquished," the response came from Asuka's mouth, but it didn't sound at all like Asuka. Even Jin who had been fighting with Ganryu/Haku had stopped to stare in wonderment at the being that was my Asuka.

"Why have you called me forward, Devil?"

"One must never leave the presence of one's mortal enemy." Kazuya responded, as he slipped into the Mishima style.

Jin had stepped closer to the fight, staring at his cousin in a way that looked amazingly painful, "Mother..."

Asuka turned to her cousin with an all-knowing smile, before she waved cheerfully in Jin's direction, "Hello, my child."

"Angel, when I am present, you watch no other."

Asuka laughed a twinkling, warm sound that reminded me of lovely church bells, "Always so impatient." Asuka slid into her normal fighting stance and then lifted both her hands, palms facing herself. Then she winked at Kazuya and motioned for him to 'Bring It'.

I jumped up and out of the way.

**Julia's POV**

I was sure that Jun Kazama's spirit had taken a firm hold of Asuka. I could feel the passage of the spirits, the ethereal, eerie feeling in the air from something not of this world. Asuka looked more beautiful than I had ever seen her since I met her, bathed in golden light. Even from where I stood so far off, she looked everything like an angel.

But I couldn't let the distract me. Right now, I had to do something about Ganryu. Since he too, was mesmerized by the fight between Asuka and Kazuya, he had long since lowered his cousin and was staring open-mouthed at the two as the ripped the room to shreds, dodging debris and fists as best he could.

I snuck along the back wall, trying to stay in the darkest areas of the room as I went along. Finally, I got to him, his back to me completely. I moved forward, slower than I wished because of my ankle. It still ached but it was better than just sitting there. I paused when I thought he was about to turn around though.

"Three...two..."

I pounced like a wild cat, jumping on his back and placing him in the tightest head lock I could manage. He gave a choked cry, thrashing about wildly and I simply held on for dear life.

"Julia! I told you to stay away!"

I ignored Jin as he too was broken from the beautiful trance of Kazuya and Asuka's fight and tried to hold onto Ganryu for as long as possible. As he face was slowly losing color, he began to slam his elbow into my injured ankle, knowing the pain would soon become too much and I would have to let go.

As he delivered one swift and punishing elbow jab to make ankle, I thought for sure the bone broke and I crumpled, releasing my hold on him as I sunk to the floor in indescribable pain.

Ganryu, in turn, picked me up in his arms, hefting me over his shoulder and running as if the hounds of hell were at his heels.

"Bastard!" Jin yelled as he ran after us. Ganryu ran quickly with me up a flight of stairs, towards a control room, with a brightly light exit door. He typed in a number and slammed his hand onto a scanner, willing the scanner to go quickly as Jin caught up to us.

As if the door was on his side, the metal slid open wide, revealing a bright and warm forest all around us. A cabin rested to our left, but I barely had time to admire it, as Ganryu took off up a path leading to the cliff from where the waterfall fell. The door slammed shut behind us, immediately cutting Jin from my line of view.

Ganryu gasped, dropping me unceremoniously on the ground as he tried to catch his breath.

**Jin's POV**

I slammed my fist on the door that had shut in my face. Damn it! Just as I had Julia in my grasp, he tried to take her again. Just where the hell did he plan on running to?

Not that it mattered; I was going to kill him no matter where he ran.

"Screw this."

I called forth the Devil gene. This door was going to move the hell out of my way.

**Julia's POV**

I gave a cry of joy as bright red lasers sliced through the hidden door in the cliff' wall. A loud bursting noise echoed through the forests as the door broke away into pieces, an explosion emptying smoke out into the clearing where we sat.

I smiled widely as Jin stepped through the smoke, the air around him almost sparking with his irritation.

Ooooh, Ganryu was going to get it.

"Sumo wrestler, you should've had somebody train you on your running after all those surgeries."

"How dare you mock me? I look so much better than you!"

Jin rolled his eyes and continued on his stride closer and closer to us. Ganryu was still gasping for breath, his eyes widening in fear as Jin closed the gap between them in three steps and punched him squarely in the jaw. But he wasn't done. Oh no, my Jin was nowhere near finished.

"I'm going to torture you until you're begging me for death."

And Jin meant every word he said. I wanted to feel sorry for Ganryu but I just couldn't. His loyalty to Kazuya and his love for me were what got him into this mess. This was just the consequence of his action.

A loud helicopter roaring above us made me look up into the sky to find several of Jin's men sliding down on ropes towards us. As soon as their feet hit the ground, they were running to grab Ganryu, who was begging and screaming for mercy. They managed to get him tied up pretty well and hauled him into the air in a net that was surely used to catch animals.

I shrugged, trying not to think of the ethics behind it all. One man nodded at Jin and the group was gone, Ganryu swinging in the air from his unpleasant cage.

I knew then that I would probably never see the sumo wrestler again.

"Well, you sure know how to rescue a girl." I told Jin, smirking as he leaned down to check me over.

"A stupid girl who doesn't obey really doesn't deserve to be rescued."

"Well excuse me for not wanting to play damsel in distress." I cried, pouting and crossing my arms in irritation. Jin smirked and picked me up, cradling my body close in his arms. He leaned down and kissed me soundly on my lips, leaving my heart beating in double time.

"Have I ever shown you where I grew up?"

"HEY! WAIT UP!"

We both turned to see Hwoarang running towards us, Asuka holding fast to his neck, in his arms. As he ran towards us, a loud explosion blew more smoke through the door Jin had decimated, letting us know that everything was fine now.

Asuka had won.

End Chapter 14


	15. Comprehensive Final

Entrance Exam

By: Sailorjj07

15. Comprehensive Final

Disclaimer: I do not own!

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**Actions**

(Me!)

A/n: This is it yall! After this I'm gonna start on the next one! Thank you so much for staying with me this entire time and I hope you'll join me in the next story! THANKS FOR ALL YOUR WONDERFUL REVIEWS!

**Julia's POV**

"Jin, if we don't hurry we're going to be late."

I giggled as Jin buried his face further into my neck and sighed loudly. He was getting so expressive lately! I have no idea where it was coming from, but it sure was adorable.

Jin sighed again, and sat up, a look that was as close to pouting as Jin would ever get. He rubbed my swollen stomach thoughtfully, before he caught eyes with me, pouting all over again.

"It's not my wedding."

I giggled louder than before, patting his hand on my tummy, "No, you already had one, remember?"

The gleaming rings on our fingers were always a wonderful reminder, though.

"So why do we have to go to this one?

I moved slowly out of bed, my huge stomach as much of a blessing as it was a hindrance. I slowly lowered my feet to the ground, wondering if I looked as balloon like as I felt. Seriously, I felt huge.

"Because it's your cousin's wedding, Jin. How could you miss that?"

"..."

I laughed outright this time, as I made my way into our huge walk-in closet. Jin was definitely pouting now.

**Later, Asuka's POV**

"Ahhh, Chrissy, that's too tight! The top's too tight! OW!"

Dang it, Christie was gonna kill me. Seriously, she was trying. Who the heck ties a wedding dress that tight?

"Suck it in, girl! We've got to get them girls up and pretty!"

"They're already 'up and pretty'! What YOU'RE trying to do is kill me on my frickin' wedding day! Hwoarang's gonna be ticked if I die today!" I shouted back at her as my ribs cried out in protest.

"Well, I can tell I'm not needed here." Came a voice from the door.

I squealed happily as Jules waddled in, her pregnant belly filling the doorway. She smiled warmly at me as she walked over to us, patting Christie on the shoulder, "Maybe I should do it, Chrissy. I could hear poor Suka's screams all the way down the hall. I'm afraid to think what'll happen if Hwoarang hears her."

"That's exactly what I told her!"

"Ugh, whatever! You two married women better not gang up on me!" Christie teased, plopping down in a chair. The pale pink of the strapless cocktail dress looked great with her tan skin tone, showing off her fit legs and figure. She crossed her legs effeminately as she watched Julia loosen the strings for me.

I looked at myself in the mirror as Jules went to work. I had picked out my wedding dress all on my own and I was proud of myself. It suited me, if I do say so myself. The dress was short in the front, stopping at my knees in a wide pouf that made the dress just girly enough. There was a huge sash around the middle that tied into a wide ribbon in the back. It reminded me of the bows on Sailor Moon's costume.

"I'm glad you decided to have a Western wedding versus a Japanese one," Christie watched as Jules did a final look over of me and my dress. She leaned over to pick up my veil from a chair beside the mirror.

"Or a Korean one."

"Well it's because we come from two different cultures. Of course, they're similar but we didn't want to offend my parents or his. This way everyone can enjoy the wedding without having to worry about huge culture boundaries."

"That was really smart of you," Jules compliments, pulling my veil down over my face at just the right angle.

"You had a Japanese wedding though. What made you and Jin decide on that?" I asked Jules, as she walked around me, making sure the veil was intact in all the proper places.

"Man, I'm still reeling over the fact that you got married. And to Jin Kazama of all people! I have a hard time imagining him saying more than three words to anybody!" Christie added, earning a giggle from all of us.

"I wanted to be Jin's wife, completely and utterly." Julia's hand rubbed her swollen stomach thoughtfully. The huge wedding ring glistening there reminded me of the one I would soon be wearing myself. "So I told him I wanted his culture to become my own. Of course, I'll always be American but we'll be living here, in Japan. Might as well start assimilating now, haha."

I smiled warmly at my new cousin-in-law and best friend, hugging her tightly around the neck, "I'm so glad I'll be able to see you always. And with a brand new baby cousin too!"

"Promise me you'll come visit me with the baby sometimes, Jules!" Christie agreed, hugging Jules around the neck as well. She patted both our arms affectionately, smiling at the two of us with her warm Julia smile.

"Of course I will. And I'll bring Asuka with me too!"

"Then my dreams will be fulfilled." Christie told her, giggling. I smiled at the two and released my hold on Julia. Tears were already beginning to well up in my eyes and the ceremony hadn't even started yet!

"Well then, let's get you married!"

**Hwoarang's POV**

I never thought I'd be here. Never in my entire life had I imagined I'd be at the altar, waiting for the love of my life to appear from behind a closed door. My old gang members had teased me endlessly when they all received invitations, but here they all were, dressed in their best, honoring their former leader at the most important moment in my life.

"And now, the bridal procession will come forward."

A soft piano began to play as the doors at the end of the aisle were thrown open. A pregnant, waddling Julia began the bridal procession in a soft pink dress that accentuated her pregnant belly. She came through first, as she was the maid of honor, with her husband, Kazama, at her arm. The two walked towards me in time to the music, Jin looking relatively bored and Julia glowing with joy. The rings on their fingers made me smile, however, as it slowly sunk in that THE Jin Kazama had gotten married before me.

Seriously, the thought would've never crossed my mind before today.

Next came Christie, with Eddy escorting her. The two were on-and-off again, which is why they hadn't gotten married just yet. Christie's dress looked lovely on her, although a bit short for a wedding. But that was Christie, I had learned as the months went by. She was very proud of her body.

Then Lili and Steve walked down the aisle. At first, I hadn't even wanted the guy in or around my wedding, but Asuka insisted. She and Lili had gotten closer during the last few months at the accursed college and now they were good friends. Since Lili was currently dating Steve, she had brought the Brit, although I still wanted to punch him in the face.

Freakin' Jerk.

"Please rise for the bride!"

I could feel my heart hammering in my chest as one of Asuka's cute younger cousins walked down the aisle, dropping flower petals to alight my bride's path. As she finally made her way up to the altar where the rest of us stood, I thought for a moment that everyone in the room could hear my heart beat; it was just that loud.

Asuka stepped forward from the entryway and I tried not to gasp as she strode in time to the music towards me. My entire body was warmed by how painfully beautiful my Asuka was; I wanted to just meet her in the middle of the aisle and say our vows right there. Her veil concealed her face from view but even with all the white lace in the way, I could see her wonderful brown eyes staring directly at me. I could feel the love in her gaze and it made me want to melt. Or cry. Or both.

Once she was by my side, I wanted to hold her close to me. I wanted to put my arms around her and never let her go. I wanted to protect my Asuka from everything - pollution, the rain, harsh winds, killers; anything that would harm or hurt the lovely woman beside me.

But before I could do all that, I had to get through this wedding without embarrassing her...too much, anyway.

**At the reception, Jin's POV**

Weddings are so boring. It would be much better to just go home right now and play with Julia, but she had to stay here the entire time since she was basically in charge of this damn Broadway spectacle.

I downed my second glass of wine and reached for my wife's hand. She turned and smiled at me, leaning forward to kiss my cheek softly. She noticed the look on my face and giggled warmly, immediately knowing what I was thinking.

"Jin, we'll be home soon enough. Just a little bit longer, I promise." She whispered into my ear softly. I nodded, feeling the soothing tone in her voice calm my irritation a bit. I was already beginning to plan out what we were going to do once we got home, but was interrupted by Devil reminding me that Julia was carrying my son.

_'We must be careful with her, or we will harm the child.'_

I ignored his words, however. My son would be strong - much stronger than most normal children. I didn't have to worry about him.

Julia patted my cheek gently and I turned my attention to her, gazing into her lovely brown eyes.

"What are you over there thinking of, love?"

"Our family."

"Oh? And just what about us are you thinking about?"

"That after our son is born, he must have a sister." I told her, completely and utterly serious. I always thought I would only want one child, but watching my Julia as she handled all the guests at my cousin's wedding and continued to run everything so smoothly, I realized that my mind had been changed.

Julia's face turned red as she blushed prettily, just for me.

"Can't I have the first one before you begin planning for a second?" Julia asked, giggling warmly at my words.

"But I want them both." And I always got what I wanted.

"Then we can definitely talk about that after our son is born. For now, let's just stick to naming him."

I nodded my agreement as Julia stood up once again, rapping softly on her wine glass to get everyone's attention.

Ugh, I hated wedding speeches even more than weddings.

**Asuka's POV**

"Can we go yet?"

I was sure that was probably the fifth time Hwoarang had asked if we could leave since the reception began. I knew he was eager to get our honeymoon started so was I, but goodness, he seemed extremely ready.

I chalked it up to the fact that he would be with me for the very first time tonight. Of course we had slept in the same bed together plenty of times, but we had never "slept together", if ya know what I mean.

"Yes, Hwoarang, we can go now."

"Yes!" Hwoarang pumped his fist in the air and immediately began saying good bye to anyone within hearing range.

I just shook my head, laughing loudly as I too began to say my goodbyes. As we got into the limo and drove away, I happily waved out of the window at all my friends only to have my new husband pull me down into his lap and kiss me with a heat that smoldered in my stomach and spread to burn my entire body.

"I won't let you sleep at all tonight," Hwoarang told me, and I blushed brightly at the suggestive, husky tone in his voice.

So on the first night of the rest of my life, I wasn't going to be sleeping at all?

"That sounds absolutely wonderful to me." I snuggled further into my husband's lap and kissed him back as eagerly and warmly as he kissed me.

I mean, who needs sleep anyway?

End Chapter 15

THE END!

A/n: THANKS EVERYONE FOR BEING HERE THE WHOLE WAY! Your reviews and feedback mean so much to me! I'm proud to say that I'm finished with this fic and will give you a sequel worth reading! Thank you very much and I'll see you soon! ^_^

-Sailorjj07


End file.
